El llanto de una princesa
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde su ùltima batalla. Sere esta a punto de casarse con Darièn; pero algo la hace dudar. Aunado a sus dudas sus padres descubriran la verdad sobre su origen. Descubriran que ella es la princesa de la luna. Primer fic de Sailor Moon.
1. Prefacio

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

**P R E F A C I O**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si los padres de Serena; o, mejor dicho, la familia terrestre de Serena se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad?

Se han preguntado cuantas dudas surgirían. Dudas que irían desde ¿En verdad es nuestra hija? ¿Cómo una princesa termino viviendo con una familia promedio de Japón? O ¿Por qué no creció en un palacio como debería? O muchas otras…

Qué hubiera sucedido si se hubiesen enterado que ella en realidad es Sailor Moon; la Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia y, mas aun que en realidad Serena Tsukino es Serenity la Princesa de la Luna, la princesa del reino lunar, la linda y preciada joya del Milenio de Plata, que sus mejores amigas en realidad no son otras cosa que sus guardianas…

Peor aún, que el pasado y el futuro de Serena se entrelazan a cada instante….

Que la princesa Serena aun puede ver a su madre. A la reina Serenidad. A la gobernante del Milenio de Plata la Reina Selene.

Son capaces de imaginar el desconcierto, la sorpresa, el desconsuelo, y; porque no decirlo: La decepción y la desesperación que sufrirían sus padres.

Pues a decir verdad, yo si lo imagino y, esta es mi versión de esta historia. Se desarrolla después de Sailor Stars.

Gomenasai, sorry, perdón fans de Mamoru chan pero en mi historia Serena por fin va a aceptar sus sentimientos por Seiya Kou; no es que Mamoru chan o Darién no sea un buen personaje; de hecho el fue mi amor platónico o por lo menos el príncipe azul que soñaba hasta la muy conveniente llegada de Seiya Kou a la historia.

**Reviews?**

**Les gusta la historia. Espero que si y tanto si les gusta como si no háganmelo saber.**

**Sol te dije k tenia una historia de Sailor Moon y pues he aquí; por fin me he decidido a publicarla.**

**Se que el capi es corto; pero solo es el prefacio; así que espero poder actualizar pronto. **

**Un beso **

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Planeando una boda, dudando y recordando

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**CAPITULO I**

**PLANEANDO UNA BODA, DUDANDO Y RECORDÁNDOLO**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**SERENA.**

Es una pena que el tiempo transcurra sin cesar; es una pena que el tiempo no de tregua en su andar; es una mayor pena que el tiempo no se pueda volver hacia atrás…

Soy Serena Tsukino; tengo 19 años y curso el II grado de la Licenciatura en Arquitectura; a simple vista soy una chica común; jovencita normal como cualquier otra; pero, la verdad es que yo soy Sailor Moon una Sailor Scout con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia; también soy "La Princesa de la Luna"; de la luna Plateada o Luna llena; aunque, a decir verdad, hace mucho que no me transformo en Sailor Moon.

No lo hago desde hace tres años; desde que derrotamos y expulsamos de nuestro planeta a nuestro ultimo enemigo "El Caos" que controlaba a la Sailor mas fuerte del universo: Sailor Galaxia. No lo hago; no me transformo desde que el -una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- Desde que el se fue.

Siempre creí que una vez que mi Darién regresara yo estaría bien; pero la verdad es que desde esa tarde que me despedí de el en el techo de la escuela siento un vacio tan inmenso en el corazón. Siento como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido con el…

Tengo muy claro que el se fue por mi falta de carácter, por mi falta de madurez, por mi miedo y por mi temor a aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sentimientos que el fue conquistando poco a poco; con cada detalle; porque, a decir verdad, el conquisto a Serena Tsukino la chica con mil defectos que solamente tenia a su favor el ser bonita y su alegre carácter.

El se fue por mi temor a aceptar que mi realidad había cambiado. Por mi temor a aceptar que el cómodo futuro que vi desapareciera…

**RAYE.**

¿Qué te sucede Serena?

¿Por qué tan pensativa?

¿Y esa lágrima?

¿A que se debe tu tristeza?

Deberías estar feliz; tan solo faltan unos días para tu matrimonio; tan solo en unos días tu verdadero futuro comienza.

Raye miro extrañada a su amiga; pues ella debería estar feliz; pero no lo estaba; había un deje de tristeza que ella noto en su rostro.

Mira que lindo se te ve ese vestido; ¡Pareces una autentica princesa de cuentos de hadas!

Le dije a mi amiga tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Por fin tu sueño se hará realidad; por fin te convertirás en la esposa de Darién; por fin ocuparas tu lugar como lo que realmente eres: "La princesa de la luna" "La Neo Reina Serena"; futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal… Por fin veras nacer, crecer y cuidar de Rini; por fin formaras la familia que siempre soñaste. Le dije a mi amiga tratando de sonar lo mas animada posible.

**SERENA**

**MATRIMONIO. **Esa palabra retumbo en mi cabeza como un incesante golpeteo que perforaba en lo más profundo de mí ser; de repente nada tenia sentido.

**Mira que lindo se te ve ese vestido; ¡Pareces una autentica princesa de cuentos de hadas!**

-Escuche a Raye y pensé sarcásticamente –si como no- Princesa de cuento de hadas.

De repente, el precioso anillo con forma de corazón que descansaba sobre mi dedo anular izquierdo comenzó a pesar cual yugo del que quisiera deshacerme; comenzó a pesar como si llevarlo fuese una tortura insoportable; una condena de la cual quisiera escapar…

De la nada un recuerdo golpeo fuertemente sus sentidos:

**Flashback**

Estaban en el aeropuerto pues una muy amorosa y triste jovencita de apenas 16 años se despedía de su novio que iría a estudiar a Harvard en Estados Unidos, por seis meses.

El creyó que ella no iría a despedirlo al aeropuerto; pues la jovencita debía estar en ese momento en clases; pero, contra todo pronóstico ella llego a despedirlo.

De pronto una sonrisa ilumino sus rostros y el chico se arrodillo en el aeropuerto y le entrego a la jovencita un precioso anillo con forma de corazón que coloco en el anular izquierdo con una promesa; ella solamente observo el anillo y, conmovida por el gesto –mas que por saber el verdadero significado de esta acción- solamente atino a prometer cuidarlo mucho y a escribir al joven que se lo daba; joven que, hasta ese momento era el amor de su vida.

**Fin del flashback**

Y allí fue donde nos cruzamos por primera vez –pensó ella.

**Por fin tu sueño se hará realidad; por fin te convertirás en la esposa de Darién** escucho decir a la pelinegra.

En verdad esa chica era su amiga, se preguntaba así misma mientras la observaba. Por un momento creyó que si en verdad fuese su amiga se habría dado cuenta de la verdad. Su sueño. Suspiro.

Si, lo admitía; hubo una época en la que su mas grande anhelo, su mas grande sueño era ese. Convertirse en la esposa de Darién; pero, hacia tiempo que había dejado de serlo; hacia tiempo que pensaba que estaría bien con la partida de aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos zafiros; hacia tiempo que ella había dejado de soñar para dar paso a la realidad. Su realidad.

**Por fin ocuparas tu lugar como lo que realmente eres: "La princesa de la luna" "La Neo Reina Serena"; futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal…**

¿Lo que realmente soy, se pregunto la rubia? Y, ¿Qué es lo que realmente soy? Solamente una niña obligada a madurar; atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer; llena de miedos y de inseguridades; siguió pensando la rubia.

¿Qué es lo que me mantiene unida a ti querido Darién? Se siguió cuestionando mentalmente la rubia. Y, sin querer su amiga le dio la respuesta.

**Por fin veras nacer, crecer y cuidar de Rini; por fin formaras la familia que siempre soñaste. **

Si, es cierto, pensó volviendo a soltar un sonoro suspiro. **Rini; **el futuro que ya se nos mostro – eso me mantiene unida a ti- Pero, me pregunto si seré capaz de cumplirlo; si es que no tengo derecho a elegir; si es que debo seguir el futuro ya trazado; o si es que acaso tengo la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlos a todos y a todo; si tengo la fuerza y el valor necesario para cambiar ese destino.

Porque hace ya tres años que vivo sin vivir en mi; porque hace ya tres años que no hago otra cosa que pensar en el. **Seiya **susurro débilmente.

**RAYE**

¿Dijiste algo Serena?

-No nada, como crees Raye. Solamente son los nervios por la boda.

Si, tienes razón, concedió la pelinegra aunque perfectamente sabia que su amiga mentía; pues claramente escucho como llamaba a Seiya.

En verdad creo que ese vestido es el que mejor te luce. Es tan bonito. Luces hermosa amiga. Le dijo a la rubia desviando el peligroso cauce que tomaban sus pensamientos; y tocando la fina seda de la que estaba hecha el vestido.

Si tienes razón Raye. Contesto Serena sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo. Nos llevamos este; no quiero ver mas vestidos; este es perfecto.

Quiero llegar pronto a casa y alejar mis pensamientos de el…. Pensó Serena. Todo me lo ha recordado el día de hoy.

Fue así como salieron de la elegante tienda del centro comercial rumbo al auto de Raye. Un Audi Coupe Negro. Regalo del padre de esta.

**¡SORPRESA!**

Decidí publicar de una vez el capi I de la historia. Espero que les guste. Espero sus Reviews con sus opiniones.

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Serena Princesita Hale de McCarthy Cullen**


	3. Comprometidos Serena POV

**CAPITULO II**

**COMPROMETIDOS I**

**DARIEN**

Hace tres años, poco después de haber vuelto a Tokio me sentía un poco a disgusto. ¿La razón? Gracias a Sailor Galaxia había perdido la oportunidad de mi vida. Por un lado estaba feliz de estar al lado de la mujer que amo; pero por otro sentía que si no hubiese conocido a Serena nunca hubiera tenido que pasar por esto. Creo que Serena aun y con sus rasgos infantiles se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud y me sorprendió mucho cuando una tarde me dijo:

-Darién, se que uno de tus sueños era ir a Harvard y que por eso quisiste alejarte de mi lado hace algún tiempo. ¿Sabes? Creo que debes volver a buscar otra oportunidad para irte a Harvard. Quiero que persigas tus sueños… yo, yo estaré bien. Te lo prometo. Sé que te extrañare, pero quiero que sepas que quiero que estés a mi lado como un ser completo; con todas sus ilusiones y todos sus sueños cumplidos. Quiero que cuando estemos juntos sea porque aunque tengamos sueños individuales no sentiremos que nos faltó una meta o un sueño que cumplir. Además, cuando regreses te tendré una gran sorpresa.

Fue así, como conseguí una nueva oportunidad para ir a los Estados Unidos. Serena y las chicas me ayudaron mucho. En realidad fueron ellas quienes planearon todo. Fue así, como un falso accidente y un falso estado comatoso me hizo obtener una nueva oportunidad.

.

Me dirijo a casa de Serena, voy a enfrentar mi destino. Esta noche en casa de sus padres le pediré oficialmente que sea mi esposa, que sea mi reina. Me sorprendí de sobremanera al ver lo mucho que ha cambiado. Cuando me fui comenzó a dar sus primeros destellos de madurez y en estos momentos creo que podríamos decir que ha madurado tanto. Ya no queda casi nada de la jovencita de 14 años de la que me enamore, aunque en esencia, sigue siendo ella.

Mientras conduzco mi auto en su dirección comienzo a recordar el día que la volví a ver, el día que me fue a recoger al aeropuerto. En cuanto baje del avión lo primero que recordé fueron sus palabras: _"Cuando regreses te tendré una gran sorpresa_". ¡Vaya que si me la dio!

En el aeropuerto, una jovencita de 19 años muy formalmente vestida de traje sastre en color gris Oxford, blusa en rosa pálido, zapatos de tacón alto y una bolsa a juego se acercó a mí y me dijo: _"¡Bienvenido querido Darién!"_

Caminó lenta y pausadamente hacia mí. Yo aun me encontraba analizándola, es decir, era su voz, pero no la reconocía. Cuando se acerco un poco mas hacia mi y observe sus facciones me di cuenta que era ella, mi Serena, con un nuevo peinado y maquillaje.

Aun en estado anonadado la seguí observando como si fuese algo inverosímil. ¡Su cambio era tan radical! Llevaba sujeto el cabello en forma de un moño recogido sobre una coleta, ¡y que decir de su tono de cabello! Ya ni siquiera era rubia, ahora era pelinegra.

Una vez que salí del shock lo único que pude fue pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Hola Serena!

Le di un fugaz beso que ella correspondió, aunque en realidad siento como si me hubiese evadido.

-¡Darién me alegra que hayas vuelto! ¿Qué tal tu vuelo? ¿Alguna turbulencia? Espero que no –comenzó a decir-. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que modales los míos! Disculpa Darién, perdona mi falta de cortesía. Debes estar muy cansado, después de todo tu vuelo debió ser muy agotador y yo agobiándote con mis preguntas. En fin, disculpa nuevamente pero, para compensar mí falta de delicadeza te diré que ya tengo tu taxi esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Vi que el taxista se aproximó a mi novia y a mí y recogió mis maletas. Enseguida tomé de la mano a la _"Nueva y Autosuficiente Serena" _y avanzamos tras el taxista. En cuanto avanzamos tras el hombre solamente la volví a mirar y le dije:

-Te ves hermosa Serena, aunque debo decir que tu cambio me sorprende mucho, es decir, no me malinterpretes, no es que antes no fueras hermosa… es solamente que tu cambio es tan extremo.

Y, como si no me hubiese escuchado y como si jamás la hubiese interrumpido ella comentó:

-¿Sabes Darién? Diez minutos mas de retraso en tu vuelo y no hubiese podido esperarte. Conseguí un permiso especial para entrar 30 minutos tarde a la clase de "Historia del Arte" y me temo que tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a la Universidad. Creo que no podré acompañarte a tu apartamento -me dijo casi a la salida del aeropuerto.

Estaba a punto de sugerirle que ella tomara ese taxi y yo esperaría otro, cuando me sorprendió nuevamente con su comentario.

-Aborda tu este taxi yo me iré en el coche deportivo de Haruka, quien tan amablemente se ofreció a prestármelo.

.

Estoy esperando el cambio de semáforo y aun sigo pensando en el cambio de Serena. Su extremo cambio no solo fue físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Ya no se comporta como una niña, es más, en esos pocos minutos que pase con ella en ese frio aeropuerto en lo único que pude pensar fue en que ella estaba lista para convertirse en Reina.

Poco antes de abordar el taxi en el aeropuerto las únicas palabras que pude decirle fueron: "_¿Te veré en la noche? ¿Me concederías el honor de aceptar mi invitación a cenar al Restaurante que esta en la terraza del hotel de la ciudad No. 10?"_

Recuerdo que su contestación fue un frio: _"Si, claro Darién",_ y me dio un fugaz beso y un seco adiós.

Nuevamente espero el avance del tráfico y reiteradamente me invade esa sensación de vacío. Es extraño, y quizás su aparente frialdad es solo producto de mi imaginación, pues no esperaba encontrarme con una Serena tan _"madura"._ Quizás, y solamente quizás, yo esperaba encontrarme con la niña alegre y espontánea que mostraba todos sus sentimientos a flote.

De la cena en el restaurante, lo único que puedo recordar es que transcurrió como si fuésemos dos conocidos que jamás han dejado de verse, que es solo fue una cena más.

Sigo sintiendo esa extraña frialdad y ese miedo, siento como si ella hubiese esperado que no volviera.

Llego a su casa y me recibe con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no se porque aun tengo la sensación de que es falsa. La observo detenidamente. Aun espero acostumbrarme a su cambio. Lleva un hermoso vestido azul claro sobre la rodilla y amarrado sobre su espalda. Me doy cuenta que tiene un lindo detalle de mariposa bordado con pequeñas chaquiras al tono del vestido para disimularlas, aunque observándolo detenidamente puedes encontrar la forma. De inmediato noto también, que ha vuelto a cambiar su peinado. Ahora lleva una especie de coleta sujeta con un broche en forma de corazón de color plata, lleva unos rizos hechos, aunque por la forma en la que esta acomodado parecieran las plumas de un ángel negro que vuela sobre su cabellera (peinado plumeado para las que conozcan de estética o sean estilistas). Su vestuario lo complementa con una pashmina y unos zapatos de tiras.

-Pasa Darién. Mis padres nos esperan.

-Serena, ¿estás segura que no hubiese sido mejor el pedir su consentimiento en un restaurante? –le pregunto aun dudoso.

-Claro que no –es esa su respuesta-. Prefiero hacerlo en mi hogar.

Hasta aquí el capi.

Espero sus reviews y que me digan si les gusto o no....

El siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Serena; alli recibira una noticia k puede cambiar la historia; pero como ven Darién comienza a sentir pasos en la azotea.

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR SUS ALERTAS.**_

_**UN MIL DE GRACIAS A MI AMIGA SOL KAORY POR SU AYUDA**_

_**¡¡¡Adios!!!**_


	4. Comprometidos Darièn POV

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen; solamente la historia. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**CAPITULO II**

**COMPROMETIDA II PARTE**

**SERENA**

"_Esta noche Darién pedirá mi mano en matrimonio a mis padres, es curioso pero en realidad no estoy asustada_", piensa Serena y da un fuerte suspiro. Aun más…

- No sé ni siquiera que sentir -dice a si misma Serena mirándose en el espejo.

Quisiera sentir las miles de mariposas que inundaban mi estomago cuando lo veía hace tres años; pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera me siento feliz.

Esta mañana mi madre Ikuko me ha dicho que para ser una mujer a punto de comprometerse con el amor de su vida en realidad parece que asiste a su funeral; según ella mis ojos ya ni siquiera tienen esa chispa de alegría que los caracterizaba.

**UNA NOCHE ANTES…**

Llegue a casa como siempre. En los últimos años mi vida se había vuelto una rutina constante; sin embargo, esta noche era diferente, avisaría a mis padres de la petición de Darién para convertirme en su esposa. Mis padres no lucían del todo complacidos al anunciarles mi decisión de casarme con Darién. Me dijeron que aunque era ya una mujercita muy responsable debería esperar a terminar mi carrera; que el matrimonio era un paso muy importante como para darlo si no se estaba cien por ciento segura de darlo. Aunque podía decir que se encontraban en estado de shock. Una vez recuperados mi padre tomo entonces la palabra y con cierta solemnidad me dijo:

-No nos malinterpretes hija, ¡Claro que concederemos tu mano a ese joven si tu así realmente lo quieres! Pero, sin embargo y apelando a tu nuevo buen juicio te pido que reconsideres tu decisión. Serena hija, se cuanto te gusta tu carrera y me gustaría que la termines; mi pequeña niña no estoy diciendo que no concederé tu mano en matrimonio pues deseo que seas feliz y si ese joven te hace feliz claro que se la daré pero te pido nuevamente que lo reconsideres; te pido reconsideres tu compromiso; que lo pospongas para dentro de dos años más y, mientras tanto, podrías seguir saliendo con él y seguir apoyándolo como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

En ese momento mi madre interrumpió a mi padre y tomando la palabra y me dijo algo que me impacto; pues es algo que jamás hubiese podido prever:

-¡Quisiera que el brillo de la luna se volviera a reflejar en tus ojos! ¡Me gustaría que tus ojos volvieran a reflejar el brillo de la luna coronada por la bóveda estrellada! ¡Ay hija! Te quiero tanto que no me di cuenta en qué momento creciste; en qué momento dejaste de ser mi niña. Serena, mi niña alegra me alegra mucho tu cambio de actitud y me alegra también de que ahora seas una mujer mucho más responsable, una que asume sus responsabilidades con tanta madurez y serenidad; pero, que hay momentos en los que extraña a la adolescente irresponsable a la que podía mimar.

Sin que esa sea su intención ella me recuerda a Seiya; pues me ha dicho que le gustaría que volviera a ser esa jovencita tan alegre que fui en la preparatoria; que le gustaría que mis ojos volvieran a tener ese brillo tan característico. _**Que volvieran a reflejar el brillo de la luna coronada por la bóveda estrellada**_; esas son las palabras que mas hacen eco en mi cabeza. Me desequilibré por un segundo al escuchar esas palabras; sin embargo no notaron mi cambio pues me repuse en seguida.

Sammy, mi querido hermano tomó la palabra en ese instante y, al igual que el resto de mi familia me sorprendió:

-Serena, hermanita, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad que lo sabes? Sé que quizás yo no debería opinar pues se que es tu decisión pero… –dijo titubeante.

-Adelante Sammy –le animé a continuar-. Sabes que tu opinión para mí es muy importante y me gustaría escuchar lo que quieres decirme.

-Está bien Sere, te lo voy a decir. Hermanita ¡te quiero mucho! –volvió a recomenzar diciéndome Sammy. Tomó un poco de aire y a continuación me lo soltó todo su sentir de tajo-. La verdad es que ese Darién no me gusta para ti Sere; perdona hermanita se que lo amas; pero a decir verdad yo no lo quiero cerca de ti pues no puedo olvidar tu tristeza cuando se marcho y solo de recordarlo aun siento tanta rabia y tanto coraje ¿Qué más le daba estudiar aquí que en otro continente? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que te hacia? A decir verdad Serena yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que terminaras enamorada de alguien más; es más, creí que te casarías con alguien más… alguien como Seiya; pues él te regreso la alegría cuando él no estaba; con el sonreías y eras tú no lo que eres ahora. Pero si lo que tú quieres es casarte con Darién yo estaré a tu lado, estaré apoyándote en tu decisión, estaré a tu lado cuando des ese paso. Es mas Sere te prometo una cosa: intentare llevarme bien con él; le daré la oportunidad de entrar en nuestra familia; hare hasta lo imposible por congeniar con él. Sabes Serena creo que es por el por quien cambiaste tanto; tengo la impresión de que es por el por quien te convertiste en algo que no eres…

Después de esas palabras que me calaron hasta el alma; pues en mi corazón tuve la certeza de que esas frases eran ciertas mi familia se acerco a mí y con un fuerte abrazo me demostraron todo su apoyo incondicional.

-Y bien, Serena –me dijo mi padre- ¿Quieres casarte realmente con ese joven?

-Si papá- le respondí-. Por favor, no me malinterpreten; no quiero que crean que esto es solamente un capricho de mi parte. _En verdad amo a Darién_ –dije esas palabras intentando convencerlos a ellos y a mí misma-. Mamá, papá, Sammy. Agradezco su sinceridad al decirme lo que pensaban; pero créanme cuando les digo que esta es la mejor decisión de mi vida y sé que voy a ser feliz con él; pues el también me ama. Para compensar su sinceridad les prometo algo a cambio. _Voy a cumplir todos mis sueños y todas mis ilusiones; no dejare que nada cambie lo que siento ni mucho menos mis aspiraciones. _

**Presente**

Me encuentro en mi habitación arreglándome para lo que será la celebración de compromiso. Aun tengo grabadas como fuego las palabras que me lo recordaron: "_Las chicas me han hablado para decirme que todo está bien y que ya esperan ansiosas el poder celebrarlo"._ Se les han sumado las llamadas de Haruka y Michiru deseándome lo mejor. Setsuna y Hotaru me han expresado su alegría; sobre todo esta ultima; la cual no ve el momento de poder jugar con Rini.

**Flashback**

Me encontraba en mi habitación pidiéndole un consejo a la luna. Pidiendo una guía para saber si lo que hago es correcto o no. Mi madre tocó mi puerta y me pidió permiso para entrar.

-Adelante –dije por lo bajo.

-Mi pequeña niña -me dijo- hace casi cuatro años que no te veo sonreír como antes; si no mal recuerdo la última vez que te vi sonreír con autentica felicidad reflejada en tu rostro fue la tarde que saliste con Seiya Kou de paseo. Ese día; cuando regresaste y me contaste todo lo que les había sucedido; como fue tu caída al llegar al parque; como fue tu tarde; todo lo que habías comido; como habían ido al parque de diversiones; como para culminar tu noche fueron a un lugar a bailar. Serena –me dijo mi madre un tanto seria. Me gustaría que confiaras más en mí; me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad; me encantaría saber lo que realmente te sucede. Serena; hija mía, si Darién no es tu felicidad no debes casarte con él; aun estas a tiempo de hacer bien las cosas; no te precipites, no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que te pueda obligar a casarte con un hombre al que no amas; no debes temer a decir la verdad; se que has tenido un largo noviazgo con él; pero eso no significa que aun lo sigas amando; algunas veces las ilusiones mueren y nos llegan nuevas; no debes sentir temor a un cambio de sentimientos. Solamente piénsalo, y si al final del análisis tú decides que aun lo amas yo estaré a tu lado y te apoyare si es que ese es tu verdadero deseo y tu verdadera elección.

Y diciendo esas palabras salió de mi habitación.

**Fin del flashback**

**Ok se que esta parte no debería ir así; pero la escribo porque me gustaría que entendieran el porqué de las palabras de la madre de Serena. **

**IKUKO**

Serena, mi niña está a punto de comprometerse con un hombre al que no ama; de eso estoy completamente segura. Hace unos días que su novio regreso de Estados Unidos; pero lo cierto es que mi niña no luce feliz. Siempre creí que su falta de alegría y que su repentino cambio se debía a la marcha de este; pero a decir verdad ya no estoy segura de ello. Si alguien me pregunta de porque de mi seguridad la respuesta es muy simple. Ayer por la noche (más bien madrugada), cuando subí a su habitación la observe contemplando la luna y pidiendo una respuesta a sus plegarias; preguntando si es que realmente hacia lo correcto al casarse con Darién. Cuando la observe mirando a la luna tan fijamente y pidiéndole su guía me dio la impresión de que hablaba con alguien; fue como si a mi hija le pudiera contestar la luna. Creo que solamente son alucinaciones mías; y que más bien son los nervios por su boda; por ello, me anime a entrar en su habitación y me anime a conversar un poco con ella; le hable de cada una de las etapas que ha vivido; le conté detalles de cuando apenas era una niña; detalles que ella no recordaba, de cada uno de sus sueños y de sus alegrías; también le hable de todas sus tristezas y de cómo fue cambiando poco a poco.

Me retire de su cuarto cuando la vi más tranquila y creo que aun meditando en sueños sobre lo que le había dicho. Le pedí que durmiera un poco más e incluso le cante una nana como hace tiempo no lo hacía; todo con la finalidad de verla descansar. No me considero una mala persona ni mucho menos; pero creo que hice lo correcto al decirle que si no estaba segura de querer casarse con Darién no lo hiciera. Algunas veces siento como si mi hija me ocultara algo; un gran secreto que no debe ser revelado; aun mas en estos momentos lo único que siento es que si ella está aceptando este compromiso es porque la han obligado.

Creo que sus "amigas" la manipulan hasta cierto punto; creo que ellas son las que la han orillado a tomar esa decisión. Es como si mi pequeña ya tuviera un futuro escrito sin tener la menor oportunidad de cambiarlo.

**S&S**

En cuanto mi madre salió de mi habitación Luna; mi fiel amiga y consejera me dijo que aun podía hacer algo respecto a mi futuro. Que debería escuchar a mi madre; ella más que nadie me conoce; ella más que nadie puede aconsejarme.

-¿Serena? -me dijo interrogante Luna.

-¿Te gustaría hablar con la Reina Serenity?, tu madre.

-Claro que me gustaría Luna- le respondo- pero eso es imposible.

-No Serena; no lo es tanto. La Reina Serenidad, tu madre puede hablar contigo si realmente lo necesitas y lo deseas. Y creo Serena; que realmente necesitas hablar con ella. Ven, recuéstate nuevamente sobre tu cama y piensa en ella- me dijo y así lo hice.

De pronto aparecí en el milenio de plata con mi verdadero aspecto; con mí verdadero yo con luna y mi madre a mi lado.

_(En esta parte, si pueden bajen la canción de Avril Lavinge "I'm with you". Creo que refleja un poco el estado de ánimo y la confusión que siente Serena.)_

_**Reina Serenity POV**_

-Serena. Hija mía, no voy a preguntarte que es lo que te preocupa; pues de antemano lo sé, he estado escuchando todas tus plegarias buscando una respuesta.

-Luna, gracias por traer a la Princesa Serena ante mí. Haz hecho muy bien.

-De nada Reina Serenity. Ese es mi deber y lo cumplo con mucho gusto; además me alegra ver a la verdadera Serena. Princesa Serena, quiero decir.

-No tienes porque disculparte Luna; después de todo eres tu quien más conoce a mi hija.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines Princesa Serena?

-Si, por supuesto que me gustaría -respondió mi hija.

Una vez en ellos la observe cuidadosamente. Mi preciosa hija había dejado de ser una niña; ahora era una mujercita; una mujercita con un gran dilema que afrontar a futuro. Pensé en cuál sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema que la había traído hasta mí. Una vez que la vi tranquila le pregunte:

-Dime, Princesa Serena, ¿Cuál es tu objeto mas valioso?

-¿Mi objeto más valioso? –me cuestionó.

-Sí, así es Princesa.

-Por favor, no temas decírmelo; de antemano sé que no es el Sagrado Cristal de Plata.

Ella me miro con un sonrojo de su parte.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte Princesa. -dije intentando calmar sus nervios nuevamente.

-Algunas veces nuestra posesión más valiosa no se puede medir en dinero o en joyas; no se puede medir monetariamente. Hay recuerdos o cosas; pequeños detalles que los hacen especiales e inolvidables; algunas veces su valía se estima por lo que representaron en el momento; otras tantas, por lo que nos hacen sentir; y, otras muchas por la persona que nos lo ha dado, y en muy raras ocasiones es una mezcla de estas tres; eso, mi querida hija es lo que los hace mas especiales.

-Pero, no llevo mi objeto más valioso conmigo mamá. Puedo decirte lo que es; pero más que decírtelo me gustaría mostrártelo.

-La descripción que acabas de dar de objeto más valioso encaja perfectamente con las tres características que me has dado; es por eso que me gustaría mostrártelo; más que decirte lo que es. Creo que al mostrártelo te podría decir el porqué encaja con cada una de las características que me has dado. Princesa Serena. Te puedo asegurar que si realmente es un objeto valioso para tú; o al menos uno de los más valiosos te ha acompañado hasta este lugar. Vamos a tu habitación. Es allí donde debe estar.

Nos encaminamos a su dirección y una vez en su recamara mi niña la inspecciono cuidadosamente; permití que ella misma se guiara en ella sin tener que decirle yo en donde estaba cada cosa. Permití que ella misma recordara; sobre todo ese lugar; el lugar en el que guardaba esos objetos. De reojo observe como ella se dirigió a esa cómoda, el lugar en el que ella guardaba esos objetos.

-La caja de música, el collar, mi primer dibujo, el collar con cadena que me obsequio Darién; todos recuerdos muy valiosos.

-Sí, así es Princesa Serena; todos objetos muy valiosos.

Observe como mi hija seguía sumida en un mundo de recuerdos; como poco a poco iba encontrando parte de su pasado, como poco a poco lo iba recordando. Hasta que de pronto me dijo muy seria:

-No, mama, aquí no está ese objeto. Quizás no es tan valioso como yo creía.

-Tienes razón Princesa, aquí no está ese objeto ¿Estás segura de que ya buscaste en los _lugares_ indicados?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-No. Espera. Creo saber en dónde está. Espera por favor.

Se dirigió a su armario; y de un baúl antiguo que guardaba en el saco otro cofre; el cual solamente se abría con su broche de transformación; ese cofre se lo había regalado por su decimo segundo cumpleaños y en aquella época mi hija se había obsesionado con conocer el mar; así que ese cofrecito se lo había dado para que siempre se lo recordara; así como para que guardara su mayor tesoro.

Era un hermoso cofre tallado en ébano oscuro; casi rojizo; en el centro tenia grabado su signo zodiacal (cáncer); el cual me pareció muy apropiado pues iba acorde con el diseño y a cada lado lo bordeaban dos caballitos de mar sobre unas estrellas marinas, para simular la arena, había pequeñas piedras preciosas colocadas sobre un muy fino manto de arena; además este cofre tenía un secreto más: para accesar al más valioso secreto de la Princesa había que girar las colas de los caballitos de mar en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, además de darle una vuelta a la derecha y otra a la izquierda a cada estrella de mar y, entonces sí, al final colocar el broche de transformación.

En cuanto la princesa abrió el cofre su rostro se ilumino; allí estaba, su objeto mas valioso era un pequeño osito de peluche color rosa con un pequeño listón; y colgado sobre una cadena…

-Ahora si te puedo explicar porque es tan especial este objeto; se que quizás no es ninguna joya; ni siquiera una piedra preciosa; pero para mí es mi tesoro más preciado. _Por lo que represento en el momento. _En aquella época la persona que me lo dio era solamente mi mejor amigo; la persona que me escuchaba sin juzgarme; la persona que me quería por ser yo, por ser simplemente Serena. Aunque la verdad es que para el yo era algo más. _Por lo que me hizo sentir. _En ese momento me hizo sentir muy especial; ¿Sabes madre? Ese día el me invito a salir; y aunque en un principio yo me rehusé a salir con él al final me convenció. Este osito estaba en una maquina y recuerdo que yo dije que lo quería y el solamente dijo será mío; cuando lo saco y yo extendí mi mano el solamente me dijo consigue el tuyo propio. Ese día tuvimos una batalla; pero, al final del día, el me lo dio y me dijo: "_Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy. Gracias por tu compañía."_ Olvidaba mencionar que él era integrante de un famoso grupo musical _Los Three Lights_, así que, no tenían muchos días libres; por eso me hizo sentir especial, el podía escoger a cualquier persona para salir y me eligió a mí. _Por la persona que nos lo ha dado_**. **Es tan fácil poder aceptarlo ahora: _lo amo._ Él fue quien conquisto a la verdadera Serena, él fue quien enamoro a la adolescente, fue él quien la comprendió; fue él quien sin saber nada sobre su pasado la acepto tal y como era; _es él,_ quien, sin tener una historia de amor de miles de años atrás me conquisto, y la verdad es que, no sé en qué momento sucedió.

Esto último me lo dijo llorando entre mis brazos y aferrándose fuertemente a ese oso que tenía en sus manos, muy cerca de su corazón. Cuando por fin se calmo solamente la seguí abrazando, y le susurre:

-Princesa Serena, _quiero que cada vez que te sientas sola y triste vengas aquí, a la luna, a tus orígenes, yo siempre te consolare y te escuchare cuando lo necesites_ -y estando aun entre mis brazos continué-: Hija mía, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, es algo muy importante, algo que puede cambiar tu destino, algo que puede cambiar tu decisión. Tú conoces tu futuro; o por lo menos, una versión de él. Hija mía, cuando la pequeña dama llego del futuro para pedir la ayuda de Sailor Moon para salvar a su madre ella no sabía la verdadera identidad de Sailor Moon ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Princesa Serena, es cierto que tu mayor deseo fue casarte con el Príncipe Endimión de la tierra, por ello, se te mostro esa versión del futuro. Princesa Serena, la verdad es que no tienes ninguna obligación de casarte con el príncipe Endimión de la tierra si tu realmente no lo deseas, La pequeña dama solamente es producto de el sueño que tuviste alguna vez. _Tú eres la dueña de tu propio destino_ y no hay fuerza alguna que pueda cambiar eso.

-Pero madre, Rini es, es alguien muy importante y yo no sé si tendré el valor de perderla.

-Princesa Serena, se lo importante que es la pequeña dama para ti, y sé que a su lado adquiriste otras experiencias, pero quiero que pienses en esto: _El Príncipe Diamante solamente ataco una versión del futuro; pudo haber atacado cualquier otra._ Princesa Serena ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque el Príncipe Diamante ataco esa versión del futuro?

-No madre; en realidad no tengo la menor idea.

-Serena; se que lo que te voy a revelar no es algo agradable, ni mucho menos fácil de entender, pero quiero que sepas que yo no sabía nada de lo que a continuación te revelare; lo vi la segunda vez que la Pequeña Dama viajo nuevamente al siglo XXI. La razón por la cual el Príncipe Diamante ataco esa versión del futuro es porque esa era la más débil. No sé cual sea la conexión real que existe entre una versión del futuro y otra; de lo único que tengo certeza real es de lo que te voy a decir: _La Neo Reina Serena se durmió así misma porque no quería seguir sufriendo; ella no amaba al Rey Endimión; se dio cuenta de ello tiempo después del nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama;_ pero como ya estaba a su lado decidió permanecer así y; aunque sus guardianas no lo notaron, ellos dormían en habitaciones separadas; los largos viajes de los que te hablo la Pequeña Dama son ciertos; aunque algunos de ellos los realizaron para poder vivir alejados el uno del otro. ¿Te das cuenta Princesa Serena? Ese matrimonio y esa felicidad utópica eran solo una fantasía. Princesa Serena, recuerdas las palabras del Rey Endimión sobre hacer más fuerte su lazo de amor.

-Si madre, las recuerdo.

-Esas palabras se las dijo previendo tus sentimientos; pues el sabia que ya no lo amabas. A decir verdad el Rey Endimión no sabe la razón por la cual lo dejaste de amar; no tiene ni la más mínima sospecha de ello. Princesa Serena tú te enamoraste de Seiya Kou tiempo después de conocerlo; fue después de varios encuentros casuales, aunque espero que comprendas que yo no podía decírtelo. Dime entonces Princesa: Si hubiera atacado otra versión del futuro ¿elegirías entonces el otro futuro porque simplemente ya lo conoces? Piensa entonces Princesa Serena ¿Qué decisión tomas? ¿Cuál es tu elección?

-Yo, yo no sé qué hacer; ni mucho menos que sentir; me siento muy aturdida; me siento confundida.

-Piénsalo solamente, y no me contestes. Solamente piénsalo. Hija mía, quiero que tengas muy presente que ninguna Sailor Scout, Rey, Reina o Príncipe alguno pueden obligarte a algo que no deseas hacer. Quiero que tú elijas tu futuro con libertad; quiero que lo elijas porque ese futuro realmente te va a hacer feliz. También quiero que sepas que las Sailor scouts _son solamente tus guardianas_ y no debes permitir que ellas tomen tus decisiones; en el peor de los casos para ellas deben limitarse a seguir tus ordenes y a apoyarte en tus decisiones. Ellas revivieron con la misión de cuidarte y protegerte, ellas no deben cuestionarte tus decisiones. Sé que las consideras tus amigas; pero hija mía debes recordar siempre quien eres y cuál es tu posición y la de ellas, aunque no por ello debes convertirte en una tirana; debes escuchar su opinión y valorarla; pero eres tu quien elige. Nunca lo olvides. Quiero que pienses en lo que te acabo de decir; y quiero que recuerdes una cosa más: _Gracias por confiar en mi Princesa Serena, gracias por haberme dicho la verdad acerca de tus sentimientos sobre aquel joven_. Esa confianza que me tuviste fue fundamental para poderte revelar parte de lo que ahora te dije. Espero que puedas seguir confiando en mí y, que cada vez que necesites un consejo o cualquier cosa vengas a mí, yo siempre te apoyare sin juzgarte, y solamente te daré mi opinión cuando la pidas. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser tú; aunque sea solamente por un momento.

**S&S**

La verdad es que me encontraba arreglándome sin ganas; saque mi vestido azul de su bolsa y me lo puse; retoque mi peinado y me puse brillo en los labios; aun tenía en mi mente la conversación que tuve con mi madre en la luna: Yo podía cambiar el futuro, yo tenía el poder para alterar mi futuro con tan solo una decisión. Si tan solo fuese un poquito más valiente; si tan solo me atreviera a decir la verdad. Pero yo sé que si tomo esa decisión dañaría a mucha gente; y lo que menos quiero es dañar a los que amo; además es mejor así, solamente yo conozco esa posibilidad.

Debía ser capaz de poner mi mejor cara; era el momento de enfrentarme a la verdad: mi madre había preparado una cena deliciosa y mi padre y Sammy estaban muy elegantes. Todo se veía divino: la mesa, mis padres, incluso yo, todo para poder representar mi papel. El momento había llegado, el telón estaba por levantarse y la función debía comenzar.

Darién llego con un esmoquin negro muy guapo y elegante; me observo detenidamente y yo solamente le dije:

-Pasa Darién. Mis padres nos esperan.

-Serena, estás segura que no hubiese sido mejor el pedir su consentimiento en un restaurante le pregunto aún dudoso.

-Claro que no -fue esa mi respuesta.- prefiero hacerlo en mi hogar.

De mi cena de compromiso lo único que puedo decir fue que la sentí infinitamente larga, pero haciendo gala de mis nuevas habilidades, me enfrente a la verdad y aun con mi corazón roto en mil pedazos logre poner mi mejor cara y decir:_ ¡Claro que acepto! Te amo Darién._

**

* * *

**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Déjenme saberlo en un review.**

Espero que este capítulo haya compensado la tardanza en subir. Es bastante largo. Espero que hayan captado las pequeñas pistas sobre el futuro de Sere.

Por cierto tengo una pregunta ¿Les gustaría saber que sucedió en la cena? Si me dicen que si lo hare como un anexo. Y porfa también díganme si quieren que lo narre Sere o que lo narre Darién o prefieren que lo hagan ambos.

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Sayonara!!!**


	5. Nuestra cena de compromiso

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL: EL INICIO DE MI AGONIA Y EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL:**

**NUESTRA CENA DE COMPROMISO**

S&S

**SERENA **

Estaba lista para iniciar mi puesta en escena. En cuanto Darién entro sentí como si una parte de mi se quebrara en pedazos. Le di un beso muy suave en los labios y sonreí para infundirnos valor tanto a él como a mí misma para enfrentar lo que se venía.

Pasamos a la sala en donde ya nos esperaban tanto mis padres como mi hermano. Casi podría jurar que era capaz de tocar la tensión que se flotaba en el ambiente con las yemas de los dedos.

Respire profundamente, me arme de valor, me dirigí a mi familia y les dije:

—Papa, mama, Sammy, él es Darién, se que ya lo conocían; sin embargo el era solo mi amigo hasta hace algún tiempo.

Comencé a hablar tan rápidamente que me reprendí mentalmente por encontrarme tan nerviosa; pues no debía estarlo. Tome aire una vez más y dirigiéndome a papa le dije:

—Papá. El es Darién; quien viene a pedir en matrimonio la mano de tu adorada hija.

Afortunadamente; mi madre noto mi nerviosismo y me interrumpió diciendo:

-Serena ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina por unos bocadillos mientras tu padre, tu hermano y Darién checan el resultado del partido?

Asentí levemente y le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento a mi madre y me encamine con ella a la cocina la cual solamente giro y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de devolverme la calma. Una vez en la cocina mi madre me abrazo y termino de calmarme cuando me dijo:

-Tranquilízate Serena. No estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte ni estas confesando un crimen. Esta noche es especial. Concederemos la mano de nuestra hija en matrimonio. Nuestro ángel abrirá sus alas y volara. Serena, mi niña, formaras tu propia familia y serás muy feliz porque tú te lo mereces. –aunque esto último lo dijo un poco titubeante.

Gracias por tus palabras mamá. –le dije aunque ella no sepa realmente lo que esas palabras significan en este instante para mí-. Ahora sirvamos los bocadillos y vayamos a la sala.

Íbamos rumbo a la sala con las charolas de bocadillos y las bebidas cuando a lo lejos escuchamos una pequeña discusión en la sala. Creímos que era normal; sin embargo, a medida que nos acercábamos un poco más me di cuenta que no era así. Mi madre y yo avanzamos más rápidamente a la sala pues no hicieron falta las palabras ya que mi madre noto de inmediato mi estado de alerta por esa discusión.

Lo que alcanzaba a escuchar era a Sammy discutía con Darién por los resultados de un partido de softbol. Al tiempo que narraba lo sucedido aquella tarde cuando ganamos el partido. Por un lado Sammy le decía a Darién que yo amaba ese deporte y muy entusiasmado seguía narrándole lo sucedido. Mi hermano le contaba a Darién como había pasado varias tardes en compañía de Seiya practicando hasta atrapar una bola y muy orgulloso le contaba también como habíamos ganado ese partido.

El escuchar su nombre trajo inmediatamente a mi mente su recuerdo. El recuerdo de aquellas tardes que practicábamos, así como el juego y sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima resbalo fina cual cristal sobre mi mejilla.

Por otra parte, Darién le contestaba a mi hermano que a mí no me gustaban los deportes (lo cual era cierto) que si había una clase que realmente me molestaba era gimnasia y si podía la evitaba. Darién le decía que era imposible que yo hubiese practicado con tanto empeño por un simple juego. Sammy estaba a punto de debatirlo nuevamente cuando mamá y yo entramos en la sala con los bocadillos; así que, de inmediato me senté al lado de Darién (no sin ganarme una mirada de desaprobación por parte de papá) y tras dejar la charola sobre la mesa.

Con una fingida inocencia me dirigí a Darién y le pregunte:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que acaso les apasiona tanto un simple juego de softbol que se han olvidado del verdadero motivo de la cena?

Darién me abrazo y me dijo:

-¡Claro que no amor! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?

-La verdad, lo que sucede es que me parece increíble lo que tu hermano me cuenta. Pues a ti no te gustan los deportes y Sammy asegura que pasaste varias tardes practicando para un juego de softbol ¿Es cierto?

-Yo… Pues veras… -comencé muy titubeante.

- ¡Vamos Sere! Cuéntale porque practicaste tanto para ese juego. Yo estaba a punto de contárselo cuando llegaron. Dile que es verdad, que tú no querías…

-¡Sammy! –reprendió mi madre- Eso solamente lo contara Serena si eso es lo que ella realmente quiere. No tienes porque divulgar lo que hace tu hermana. O es que acaso ¿Te gustaría que ella contara lo que tú haces?

-¡Pues a mí me gustaría saber el porqué de tanto empeño! –dijo Darién un tanto molesto.

-Está bien –accedí-. Te contare la historia.

Y fue así como comencé a narrarle como había sucedido todo. Aunque claro hubo algunas partes que preferí omitir –mas por prudencia que por querer- pues de ante mano sabia que si Darién se enteraba de todo se enfadaría de sobre manera conmigo y quería evitarlo. No quería tener una verdadera razón para cancelar mi compromiso con Darién. Ya había tomado una decisión y no quería que nada me hiciera dudar de ella. Cuando termine de contar la historia y todo estuvo más tranquilo mi madre nos pidió pasar al comedor; ya que si no la cena se enfriaría y no la disfrutaríamos. Nuevamente Darién me abrazo y caminamos juntos rumbo al comedor.

**DARIÉN**

En cuanto entramos a la casa nos dirigimos a la sala. Allí estaba reunida la familia de Serena. Sin duda alguna todos me esperaban. De reojo observe "las miradas asesinas" que me dirigían tanto su padre como su hermano. Ella comenzó a dirigirse a su familia y ¿me presento nuevamente? Es decir, ya me conocían, pero inmediatamente comprendí él porque de la presentación. Pues antes solamente era su amigo y ahora estaba allí para pedir la mano de la única hija de los Tsukino.

Me encontraba tan nervioso y sumergido en mi razonamiento que no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que Serena se fue con su madre a la cocina por unos bocadillos. Esta era la primera vez que comía nuevamente algo hecho por Serena la cual –a decir de sus amigas- había mejorado mucho en las artes culinarias.

-¡Pasa muchacho! ¡Toma asiento por favor! –estaba claro que no era el único nervioso-. Pues la voz del padre de Serena sonó un poco alta.

Por su parte, Sammy el hermano de Serena sintonizo el canal de los comentarios deportivos ESPN en el cual se anunciaban los resultados de los diversos partidos de lacrosse, tenis, softbol. Este último estaba sobre la mesa de discusión ya que a decir de los especialistas había sido un partido realmente difícil…

No encontraba la forma de cruzar esa delgada pero firme barrera invisible que se interponía entre la familia de Serena y yo. Analizaba la situación hasta que, inesperadamente Sammy dio un tema sobre el cual charlar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ese juego sí que fue muy complicado! –exclamo de súbito. Me recuerda a la vez que Sere se la pasó días enteros con Seiya practicando para un juego de softbol.

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar eso. Hasta donde era capaz de recordar a Serena no le gustaban los deportes y resulta que se pasa días practicando para un juego. Era difícil de asimilar la información que Sammy me daba. Generalmente Serena nunca se esforzaba tanto por un simple juego.

"_Otra vez Seiya"_, pensé.

Pretendiendo entablar conversación con Sammy le pregunte:

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió en ese partido?

El solamente asintió giro su cabeza en un leve movimiento como si estuviera recordando y comenzó a narrar:

-Realmente no sé como sucedió todo. Lo único que recuerdo es que Serena llego un día muy triste y enfadada diciendo que no iba a permitirlo. Entro como bólido a su habitación y salió vestida con un uniforme deportivo tomo unas pocas botellas de agua mientras salía y al tiempo que yo le preguntaba "_¿Qué sucede Sere?"_, _"Nada"_, dijo ella, _"luego te cuento."_ Y salió para irse en el coche de Seiya. Así pasaron varios días Serena se iba temprano y regresaba hasta muy tarde en compañía de Seiya, hasta que un día me decidí a seguirla para saber qué es lo que sucedía, estaba preocupado pues mi hermana llegaba muy cansada y con rasguños y moretones en las manos. Eso no era normal. ¡Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al verla en un campo de softbol con Seiya a su lado practicando! No los interrumpí y me aleje del campo. Al llegar Serena ese día a casa le dije que sabía que era lo que hacía en las tardes y fue cuando me conto todo lo que sucedía realmente.

-Pero eso es imposible. A Serena no le gustan los deportes –objeté.

-Si, así es, pero ese era un juego especial. Había algo muy valioso que mi hermana perdería si es que no ganaban ese juego.

-Eso es imposible -volví a decir incrédulo sobre lo que escuchaba-. Serena nunca se esforzaría tanto por un simple juego. Conozco a Serena y si hay una materia que no le gustaba era gimnasia. Ella evitaba esa clase.

-Así es Darién. Pero como te repito ese juego era especial.

Estaba Sammy a punto de decirme porque ese juego era especial cuando Serena y su madre entraron en la sala con unas charolas con bocadillos y refrescos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Serena-. ¿Es que acaso les apasiona tanto un simple juego de softbol que se han olvidado del verdadero motivo de la cena?

-¡Claro que no amor! –le dije intentando recalcar que ella era mía-. Lo que sucede es que tu hermano asegura que pasaste varias tardes practicando para un juego de softbol cuando a ti no te gustan los deportes ¿Es cierto?

Serena estaba a punto de explicarme todo cuando nuevamente su inoportuno hermano nos volvió a interrumpir pidiéndole que me contara el porqué de la práctica y que él no mentía. Su madre lo regaño inmediatamente y le dijo que no tenía porque contar lo que hacía su hermana y remato su regaño al decir que lo sucedido solamente debía contarlo Serena si es que ella realmente así lo deseaba.

Estaba muy enfadado. Serena jamás se había esforzado al máximo por alguien en específico; así que intentando disimular mi enfado dije:

-¡Pues a mí me gustaría saber el porqué de tanto empeño! -aunque no logre controlarme del todo y mi voz sonó una octava más alta de lo deseado.

Serena asintió y comenzó a narrar lo sucedido en ese juego.

A decir verdad, me dolió sentir la nostalgia en su voz ¿Era realmente Seiya solamente un amigo para Serena? ¿Qué significaba Seiya en la vida de Serena? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto perder su amistad? ¿Realmente mereció la pena el esfuerzo que había hecho? No pude dejar de notar la alegría en su voz cuando al final relató cómo había atrapado la bola que los había hecho ganar el juego y mucho menos pude contener los celos cuando –consciente o inconscientemente- Serena conto como Seiya la alzo en brazos y la hizo girar para celebrar su triunfo y mucho menos como conto que paso el resto de la tarde con Seiya festejando su triunfo.

Al notar esa alegría en su voz y ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios no pude evitar cuestionarme. ¿Qué había sucedido realmente en mi ausencia? ¿Realmente Sailor Galaxia no había dejado verdaderos daños tras de sí?

Abrace a Serena sintiéndola solamente mía al tiempo que su hermano me dedicaba una sonrisa ¿De triunfo?

La madre de Serena nos pidió pasar al comedor ya que si no la cena se enfriaría y no la disfrutaríamos. Avance hacia el comedor con Serena en mis brazos y con un inquietante martilleo en mi cabeza: Seiya, Seiya, Seiya. Comenzaba a odiarlo.

Me sorprendió la deliciosa cena que había preparado la madre de Serena, pero me sorprendí mas cuando supe que serena había hecho la mayor parte de ella. Había cocinado pollo empanizado acompañado con onigiris rellenos con un poco de queso crema. Habian quedado simplemente deliciosos. El pollo lo acompañamos con un poco de vino tinto y además de un riquísimo postre consistente en crepas de fresa, de cajeta, de chocolate, de piña, entre otras.

Cuando llego el momento más álgido de la noche, el momento en el que le entregaría por fin el anillo de compromiso sentí un poco de temor pero aun así sacando fuerzas de flaqueza comencé con mi discurso:

-Sr. Y Sra. Tsukino, Sammy, Serena, se que quienes debieran estar aquí esta noche son mis padres, pero como saben ellos murieron hace ya algún tiempo. No voy a contarles la historia de mi familia ni mucho menos. Esta noche para mí es muy especial, por fin he decidido dar el paso más importante en la vida de un hombre: El matrimonio, y sé que Serena es esa mujer que he esperado por tanto tiempo. Sé que es ella quien ilumina mi existencia y, aun más sé que es Serena y nadie más quien le da sentido a mi vida, quien le da luz a mi camino. Sé que nuestro noviazgo ha sido muy largo y, aun más estoy muy consciente del daño que le hice a mi amada Sere al irme a Harvard a estudiar, pero sé que ella entiende que lo hice con la finalidad de crear un futuro mejor para nosotros. Para crear nuestra propia familia. Así que Sr. Y Sra. Tsukino, con el más profundo de mis respetos y con la seguridad que tengo me gustaría pedirles la mano en matrimonio de Serena. ¡La luz de mi existencia! Aunque claro, no sin antes preguntárselo a Serena. _Serena, amor ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? ¿Aceptarías hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

-¡Claro Darién, acepto!

Esta vez el padre de Serena fue quien tomo la palabra y me dijo:

-Joven, su discurso ha sido muy emotivo y no me queda la menor duda de que ama usted a mi hija, y ya que Serena ha aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio no me queda más que respetar la decisión de mi hija y si, concederle el honor de otorgarle la mano de mi hija. Lo único que su madre y yo le pedimos es hacerla feliz. Le pedimos que no la haga sufrir, que respete sus decisiones y la apoye así como ella lo apoyara a usted.

Agradecí al padre de Serena por la confianza depositada en mí y saque nuevamente el anillo que previamente me había entregado Serena, pues no había aceptado un nuevo anillo. Me arrodille en el comedor y frente a su familia y le coloque el anillo en su anular izquierdo, el lugar que nunca debió haber abandonado, (ni por unas horas). Y dije nuevamente:

-Serena, amor, ¡Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra!

-Darién, acepto ser tu esposa –respondió-. Sin embargo solamente tengo una petición: Me gustaría que celebráramos una boda muy sencilla y con pocos invitados.

-Yo acepte gustoso, pues yo tampoco tenía a mucha gente a la cual invitar y besando su mano derecha, después la izquierda y, finalmente sus labios selle nuestro compromiso.

Cuando sus padres y hermano nos felicitaron preguntaron por la fecha de la boda Serena inmediatamente respondió que sería al final de su semestre de primavera y yo solamente asentí. Quería darle gusto en todo lo que ella deseara; siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de mis posibilidades el poder hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Déjenme saberlo en un review.**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir. Pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento hacer sufrir a Darien pero pronto ya no sera asi.

Les informo que Darien no se quedara solo.

Por cierto pasense por mis otros fics. Hay varios one shots el mas reciente esta basado en la relacion de Sere, Darien y Seiya. Es un song fic con la cancion de You´re Beautiful.

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Sayonara!!!**


	6. La lista de invitados

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La genial creadora de Sailor Moon.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**LA LISTA DE INVITADOS**

**S&S**

_Cuando Darién me pidió ser su esposa y acepte solamente puse una condición: Quería una boda sencilla y con pocos invitados. La verdad es que ya lo veía venir. Sabía que de un momento a otro me lo pediría y quería retrasar el momento al máximo. Me dolía saber que tenía el poder de cambiar mi destino; pero no el valor para hacerlo. _

**SERENA**

Nos encontrábamos en el Restaurante no. 10 de la Ciudad de Tokio. Esta era una cena formal, ya que Darién les diría a las chicas de nuestro compromiso. Esta vez no pude negarme a que fuera en un restaurante, pues ya me había negado a que ellas estuvieran presentes el día del anuncio del compromiso en mi casa, según mis propias palabras: _"Quería una cena y un compromiso en familia", _y me disculpe con ellas aduciendo que aunque las consideraba mi familia, no quería que vieran la reacción de mis padres; porque según les había dicho mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con mi compromiso. Aun así, durante la cena en el restaurante, cuando las chicas me habían preguntado la razón por la cual quería una boda sencilla, una razón por la cual no quería tantos invitados y solo a los amigos y familiares más cercanos di la justificación creíble y más tonta en mi situación y comencé con un discurso que no supe ni de donde salió:

-Chicas, no necesito que nadie más nos acompañe. Solamente necesito a mi lado a las personas más importantes para Darién y para mí. é hacia donde se encontraba Darién y le dije-: _Te amo Darién_y solamente aquellos que saben lo grande de nuestro amor son quienes deberían estar presentes.

Cuando vi sus rostros me di cuenta de que era una gran actriz pues tanto Amy como Mina tenían lágrimas en su rostro. Mientras que Haruka y Michiru me abrazaban al tiempo que me decían que eran las palabras más dulces y sinceras que habían escuchado y decían que les alegraba formar parte de esa felicidad.

Mientras nos encontrábamos en el restaurante sentí unas inmensas ganas de mandar todo al demonio y decirles la verdad: _¡Que ya no amaba a Darién y amaba profunda y verdaderamente a Seiya Kou!, _pero me contuve. No sé cómo lo logre, pero lo hice. Logre salir airosa de esa cena.

**Dos meses después.**

**DARIÉN**

Hoy se cumplían dos meses desde que le pedí a Serena que fuera mi esposa. Los tramites se habían tardado menos de lo convencional, pues las chicas ya los tenían preparados; además de que Serena y yo habíamos planeado una boda sencilla. Nuestro matrimonio se celebraría en ocho meses más, esa fecha la habíamos elegido porque coincidía con el término de su semestre de primavera y finalizaba el II grado de la Licenciatura en arquitectura.

Había notado a Serena entre distraída y distante últimamente, sin embargo cuando se lo comente me dijo que no tenia de que preocuparme, dijo que estaba un poco nerviosa por nuestra próxima boda, aunque dentro de mi sentía que había algo más. Incluso había momentos en los que sentía que yo no conocía a esa Serena. Tenía miedo aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta a que temer. Creo que mi paranoia estaba elevándose y, seguramente el extraño comportamiento de Sere se debía solamente a sus nervios por la boda.

¡Mi esposa! Sentía mil emociones en el cuerpo cada vez que pensaba o pronunciaba en voz alta esas dos simples palabras.

Nos encontrábamos en mi departamento. Seguía sorprendiéndome la gran madurez que había adquirido Serena. Se había vuelto tan intuitiva que enseguida noto que yo estaba distraído y me pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Darién?

–Nada- conteste yo.

-Vamos Darién, dime ¿En qué piensas?

Y me miro con esa clase de miradas que son capaces de derretir a un tempano.

-Está bien Sere. Te lo contare –me rendí-. Amor ¿Por qué crees que tu familia aun no me acepta? Han pasado ya dos meses y aun no logro llevarme del todo bien con tu familia, algo es seguro tus padres no estaban muy convencidos de que fuese una buena idea nuestro matrimonio. Realmente he intentado de todo para ganarme su aprobación, pero hay algo que los hace rechazarme y me molesta no saber qué es. En un principio creí que era porque me casaba con su única hija, pero con un poco de trato me di cuenta que no era así. Me molesta de sobremanera no entender que es lo que esperan de mí. Aun mas tu hermano no me soporta y cuando estoy a su lado no pierde oportunidad de recordarme a ese tal Seiya. Sere se que él fue un gran apoyo para ti cuando sucedió lo de aquella época, sin embargo yo jamás te he dejado de amar. ¿Me comprendes amor? Es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal con su rechazo. ¿Sabes amor? No es una cuestión de vanidad ni mucho menos, pero yo TE AMO y basado en este amor que te tengo sé que soy el mejor candidato (omitiendo el detalle de un amor milenario) para ser tu pareja, tu compañero de por vida…

-¡Ay amor!, no seas tontito- me dijo Sere con una gran sonrisa. A mis padres solamente les preocupa mi felicidad y creen que casarme no es lo ideal en estos momentos. Dicen que primero debo terminar la universidad y después pensar en casarme. Ellos creen que inmediatamente me embarazare o que quizás no me permitirás concluir con mis metas y mis sueños.

Estaba a punto de rebatir cuando sonó el timbre.

**SERENA**

No había forma de escapar de la confesión que estaba haciéndome Darién. Intente suavizar las cosas. Darién se estaba dando cuenta de la verdad. En el fondo de mi corazón yo siempre lo supe. Mis padres y hermano no hubieran puesto tanta objeción si hubiese sido Seiya el que hubiese pedido mi mano pero como se encontraban las cosas no había vuelta atrás. O mejor dicho si la había. Pero solamente yo lo sabía. Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Me concentre en escuchar lo que él me decía aunque creo que me perdí la mayor parte de la conversación.

-¿Sabes amor? No es una cuestión de vanidad ni mucho menos; pero yo TE AMO y basado en este amor que te tengo sé que soy el mejor candidato (omitiendo el detalle de un amor milenario) para ser tu pareja; tu compañero de por vida…

-Ay amor, no seas tontito –conteste-. A mis padres solamente les preocupa mi felicidad y creen que casarme no es lo ideal en estos momentos; pues dicen que primero debo terminar la universidad y después pensar en casarme. Ellos creen que inmediatamente me embarazare o que quizás no me permitirás concluir con mis metas y mis sueños.

Darién estaba a punto de objetar algo cuando sonó el timbre. ¡Uf!. Salvada por la campana.

Abrí sin pensar siquiera en quien podría ser.

Me sorprendí mucho de que fueran Haruka y Michiru. Cuando esas dos aparecen algo muy bueno o muy malo esta por pasar y considerando mi suerte sería algo malo… o por lo menos algo que no me gustaría en lo más mínimo.

-Pasen chicas, que es lo que sucede, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**SERENA**

No había forma de escapar de la confesión que estaba haciéndome Darién. Intente suavizar las cosas. Darién se estaba dando cuenta de la verdad. En el fondo de mi corazón yo siempre lo supe. Mis padres y hermano no hubieran puesto tanta objeción si hubiese sido Seiya el que hubiese pedido mi mano pero como se encontraban las cosas no había vuelta atrás. O mejor dicho si la había. Pero solamente yo lo sabía. Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Me concentre en escuchar lo que él me decía aunque creo que me perdí la mayor parte de la conversación.

-¿Sabes amor? No es una cuestión de vanidad ni mucho menos; pero yo TE AMO y basado en este amor que te tengo sé que soy el mejor candidato (omitiendo el detalle de un amor milenario) para ser tu pareja; tu compañero de por vida…

-Ay amor, no seas tontito –conteste-. A mis padres solamente les preocupa mi felicidad y creen que casarme no es lo ideal en estos momentos; pues dicen que primero debo terminar la universidad y después pensar en casarme. Ellos creen que inmediatamente me embarazare o que quizás no me permitirás concluir con mis metas y mis sueños.

Darién estaba a punto de objetar algo cuando sonó el timbre. ¡Uf!. Salvada por la campana.

Abrí sin pensar siquiera en quien podría ser.

Me sorprendí mucho de que fueran Haruka y Michiru. Cuando esas dos aparecen algo muy bueno o muy malo esta por pasar y considerando mi suerte sería algo malo… o por lo menos algo que no me gustaría en lo más mínimo.

-Pasen chicas, que es lo que sucede, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Michiru habló:

-Serena, Darién, de ante mano nos disculpamos por lo que vamos a decirles pero ha sucedido algo y es necesario que lo sepan. Alguien ha extendido la noticia de su compromiso y próxima boda alrededor de la galaxia y Setsuna nos ha enviado a avisarles que pronto recibirán las felicitaciones de diversos planetas y, temiendo el que algún gobernante se sienta ofendido y quiera atacar el planeta nos ha pedido que les ayudemos en lo que ustedes consideren más prudente, aunque ella aconseja cambiar los planes de boda… pues mucho se teme ella que se desataran ciertas batallas y en consecuencia ganar varios enemigos.

-Serena. _Princesa_ –dijo Haruka-. Sé que tu hubieras querido una boda sencilla y que tus invitados fuésemos solamente nosotros, tus amigos verdaderos, pero sé que en estos años has madurado mucho nosotras hemos sido testigos de ello. Sé que tu madurez te permite analizar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor y sé que estarás de acuerdo con nosotras que, lo más conveniente y previendo el futuro entiendes la imperiosa necesidad de reorganizar la lista de invitados. Sé que era una lista pequeña, pero que entiendes que ahora habrá que agregar a muchas otras personas en ella, además de tener que cambiar el lugar de la recepción, así como el menú y la cristalería, la decoración y perdona princesita, pero incluso habrá que cambiar tu vestido. Sé que tú ya habías elegido uno muy sencillo, sin embargo sabes que no puede ser así. Pero estamos aquí para apoyarte –apoyarlos- corrigió Haruka observando a Darién. De ser necesario incluso, nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los detalles. Michiru y yo nos encargaremos de reorganizar absolutamente todos los detalles. Sé que esto no te agrada en lo más mínimo, pero quiero que recuerdes que nosotros las personas que conocemos su historia de amor, estaremos a su lado, apoyándote.

-Tienen razón, Haruka, Michiru, no nos habíamos detenido a considerar ese detalle ¿Verdad Serena? –habló Darien.

-Sí, claro Darién.

-Creo, y hablo por Serena y por mí cuando les digo que tienen razón, así que aceptamos más que gustosos su ayuda para que reorganicen todos los detalles. Así que, sin más demora creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es reajustar la lista de invitados, la cual, si no me equivoco ya deben tener.

-Así es -contestaron al unisonó Haruka y Michiru- ¿Podrían mostrárnosla? Pero antes creo que debemos hablar con tus padres Serena y darles una buena justificación acerca del cambio de planes y a su vez justificar la descortesía por la ausencia de invitación a los planetas y a sus jerarcas.

-Me encargare de ello personalmente. Ahora chicas ¿Podría ver esa lista por favor? –les pedí.

Comencé a leer la lista de invitados y la encabezaban por supuesto, las personas que ya se encontraban previamente invitadas: Molly, Kelvin, la señorita Mónica, la señorita Jessica, (invitados míos) lo había hecho con la finalidad de que me recordaban la época en la que creía estar perdidamente enamorada de Darién, un par de compañeros y amigos que Darién había hecho en Harvard, las chicas y sus familias.

Comencé a descender en los nombres lentamente y conteniendo la respiración, pues temía que su nombre apareciera en la lista (aunque yo misma sabía que era algo inevitable) había nombres muy extraños en aquella lista, nombres desconocidos correspondientes a cada uno de los diversos jerarcas, por supuesto, también había nombres de viejos enemigos que ahora se habian convertido en amigos como la reina Neheremia, Alan, Ann, Las hermanas de la persecución, parte de la renacida familia Black Moon como Esmeralda, El príncipe Diamante, Zafiro, el trió y el cuarteto amazonas, Elliot, Fiore, Sailor Galaxia y todo su sequito de Sailor desterradas, entre otras.

Hasta que al final llegue a los nombres que no quería, pues él estaría allí, La princesa Kakkyu del planeta del fuego y sus guardianas Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Hiller, en cuanto leí su nombre me descompuse, pero me recupere de inmediato y dedicándole una sonrisa a los presentes les pedí que los hermanos Kou llegaran a la fiesta como lo que habian sido para mí y para las chicas en la tierra: Los hermanos Kou.

Darién acepto, aunque a regañadientes pero no me importaba.

Lo que realmente me preocupaba en este instante era ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de llevar esta farsa hasta el final? ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo si él estaba frente a mi?

Volví la mirada a mí alrededor al tiempo que cuadraba los hombros y les decía a las chicas que teníamos trabajo que hacer, pues la boda se reorganizaría y debía salir en tiempo y forma. Las chicas solamente asintieron y me felicitaron por mi determinación.

* * *

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Sayonara!!!**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Déjenme saberlo en un review.**


	7. Sentimientos

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**Sentimientos**

**Serena Pov.**

Era bastante tarde cuando las chicas se fueron. No es que no me alegrara de ver a Haruka y a Michiru, pero obviamente habían venido a cambiar nuevamente mi mundo.

Durante un par de horas tuve que fingir que estaba feliz cuando lo único que quería era llorar y maldecir mi suerte. ¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir no verle a los ojos y saber que al igual que yo el también estaría sufriendo?

Pero….

Soy muy egoísta y pese a que sabía que el también sufriría me aferre a que viniera a esta boda como lo que siempre fue para mí: Seiya Kou.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero no me importo y me impuse –como digna princesa- y nadie se atrevió a contradecir mis órdenes.

Al parecer, a nadie le molestaba que yo diera mil órdenes –algunas incluso sin sentido- para ellas era completamente normal que yo me enfadara, gritara y me impusiera. En momentos como estos es cuando me cuestiono a mi misma ¿Cómo llegue a este punto?

Estoy completamente segura que cinco años atrás ninguna me hubiese permitido hacer mi voluntad. (Tal y como aquella tarde de lluvia, cuando lo vería. Cuando Chibi-chibi iba tomada de mi mano). Si tan solo me hubiese forjado ese carácter antes. Si tan solo me hubiera impuesto y no les hubiera impedido que me dejaran ver a Seiya. Si tan solo les hubiera detenido cuando…

Pero fui demasiado débil y ahora estoy pagando por mis errores y duele. Duele mucho. Crecer y madurar dolía.

Quince minutos después de que las chicas se fueron, me despedí de **mi** Darién. El como todo un caballero se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, sin embargo, yo necesitaba pensar, por lo que decidí caminar y me negué en rotundo a que el me llevara.

Poco a poco se volvía más difícil sostener esta farsa. Pero debía hacerlo. No me sentía capaz de cortar de tajo las ilusiones y "el futuro" por el que tanto habíamos luchado mis amigas y yo. Me sentía incluso culpable, pues si yo dejaba a Darién jamás tendría a mi pequeñita.

Me senté en una de los bancos del parque, cerca de la fuente en la que me había encontrado aquella vez con Seiya. Sin querer derrame un par de lagrimas y me sentí fatal. Yo no tenía fuerzas para hacer lo que debía.

Contemple mi rostro, estaba completamente pálida. Y no tenía nada que ver con la claridad que destellaba la luna llena.

Di un fuerte suspiro y volví a contemplar mi rostro. Recompuse una sonrisa al tiempo que me secaba un par de lágrimas. No debía llorar. Después de todo, ¿No había sido acaso yo quien había tomado la decisión final?

Y, tan cierto como lo era, no debía lamentarme de sus consecuencias. Debía superar el dolor.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación. Mis padres aun se sentían un tanto decepcionados, sus rostros eran muy fáciles de leer, sin embargo no dijeron nada.

Desde que había salido del apartamento de Darién había actuado como autómata. Subí a mi habitación dirigiéndole a mi familia solamente un escueto "buenas noches". No quise complicarlo más. Mañana tendría que decirles a mis padres que la boda seria aplazada. Supuse que les daría mucho gusto, aunque claro, cuando supieran porque la cambiaba y aun más los cambios a hacer en el menú, las invitaciones y el lugar no les agradarían en lo más mínimo.

Debería incluso, dar una infinidad de explicaciones. Alguien tendría la respuesta a ¿Cómo explicarles a tus padres que conoces a tanta gente importante y que no habían rechazado tu invitación a la boda?

Supongo que después de recuperarse de la sorpresa exigirían una muy buena explicación.

Subí lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación. En mi recamara ya me esperaba luna, mi más fiel amiga.

-¿Qué sucede Serena? –Me cuestiono apenas elimine la transformación.

Camine hacia donde ella se encontraba y la tome entre mis brazos al tiempo que me sentaba sobre la cama.

-Sucede lo mismo que hace unos días Luna. Simplemente no puedo fingir que soy feliz cuando no lo soy. Pero… ¿Podrías esperar un poco? Enseguida te cuento Tomare un baño y después podre contarte todo. Además necesito tu ayuda gatita. –Le dije acariciando sus orejitas.

-Está bien, Serena.

Coloque a mi gatita sobre mi cama y me dirigí a la cómoda, saque mi pijama rosa claro y lo lleve conmigo al baño.

El baño me relajo un poco, sin embargo aun me daba vueltas la enorme lista y las razones que me dieron Haruka y Michiru para cambiar los planes de boda iniciales.

Treinta minutos después, cuando comencé a sentir que el chorro de agua cambiaba de tibia a helada por lo que salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí nuevamente a mi cama.

Comencé a cepillar lentamente mi cabello, pero luna me interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucedió Serena? ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa?

Deje el cepillo en el tocador y le comencé a narrar a luna lo sucedido en el apartamento de Darién, no pudiendo evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas más.

-Tranquila, Serena. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. –Me dijo con voz serena y algo melancólica, pues incluso luna me había aconsejado decirles la verdad. A ella no le gustaba que yo sufriera y estaba más que segura de que incluso ella tendría un momento de debilidad y les podría contar todo. Después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Luna? –respondí llorando aun más fuerte. El estará allí y no sé si tendré las fuerzas necesarias para soportar el hecho de decir "Si, acepto".

Luna me miraba abatida y me sentí culpable. Ella era solo una pobre gatita y no tenía la culpa de mis errores y sin embargo, ella estaba allí. Apoyándome y no permitiendo que me derrumbara. Era la única persona (pese a ser una mascota) con la que podía hablar y externar mis miedos y mis culpas sin temor a ser juzgada.

-Luna, necesito hablar con mi madre. –dije abruptamente. Necesito pedirle un consejo.

-Está bien, Serena. Recuéstate.

Mientras Luna adquiría la concentración necesaria para contactar a la Reina Serenity y Serena entraba en un profundo sueño Ikuko, la madre terrestre de Serena entraba a su habitación y se impactaba por lo que veía.

**S&S**

-Princesa Serena, bienvenida.

-Madre.

-¿Sucede algo, princesa? –Me pregunto con su cálida y maternal voz.

-Es solo que….

No pude evitarlo, volví a llorar. Al parecer, esta noche había derramado más lágrimas de las que había derramado en los últimos cuatro años.

Mi madre, al ver mi reacción, me tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello mientras me susurraba palabras de tranquilidad.

Cuando por fin mi ataque de lágrimas ceso y pude hablar claramente le dije:

-Madre, necesito un consejo.

Ella solamente me observo. Sabía que no necesitaba decirle nada. Ella sabía a que había acudido a ella. Sin embargo, debía decir la verdad, eso me estaba ayudando un poco a sacar toda la frustración y la tristeza que me embargaba.

-Las chicas me dicen que debo cambiar la fecha de la boda y el tipo de ceremonia –comencé a decirle sin más. Me han hecho una lista de toda la gente a la que debemos invitar. La mayoría son personas que ni siquiera conozco y que no me gustaría que estuvieran pero según ellas y según Plut si no las invitamos a la ceremonia podría avecinarse un conflicto interplanetario y es probable que una nueva lucha se desencadene.

Mi madre solamente me observaba y me escuchaba atentamente, no recuerdo todo lo que le dije. Quizás le dije todo y le dije nada a la vez. Sin embargo ella me escucho y me miro fijamente hasta que termine mi relato. Y solo hasta el final me respondió:

-Princesa Serena, se que a ti no te hace muy feliz esta unión. Y aunque sé que puedes evitarla, también estoy muy consciente de tus motivos para no hacerlo. No te voy a mentir, ni a engañar, ni mucho menos asegurarte que todo estará bien. Tampoco te voy a garantizar que el dolor que sientes pasara porque esa es una herida que tardara mucho en comenzar a cicatrizar por lo menos.

Quiero que sepas que comprendo tu dolor y que cuentas incondicionalmente conmigo. Aun si es que en el último momento te arrepientes y deseas no casarte con el príncipe de la tierra. Ten la seguridad de que yo te apoyare.

Pero, por ahora comprendo lo que me quieres pedir. Comprendo lo doloroso que será para ti invitarlo y verlo a los ojos sin poder decirle cuanto lo amas.

Mi pequeña princesa. Tu más que nadie en el mundo merece ser feliz, pero sin embargo, estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por ellas.

No cuestiono tu decisión. Jamás me atrevería. Pero quiero que escuches a tu corazón. Y si él te dice que estás haciendo lo correcto no seré yo quién te reproche por ello.

En cuanto a lo que me pides, creo que tengo la forma perfecta para que lo puedas invitar y ver a la cara sin que nadie sospeche absolutamente nada. –Me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad, madre? ¿De verdad puedo verlo sin que nadie sospeche nada? –pregunte con inocencia, esperanza y temor.

-Así es, princesa Serena. –Me respondió mi madre. Con ayuda del cristal de plata podremos lograrlo. Solo espero poder recordar cada detalle.

-No entiendo, madre.

-Tranquila princesa. Es solo que el sagrado cristal de plata nos ayudara a devolverle el esplendor al antiguo milenio de plata.

Yo cada vez entendía menos. Mi mente realmente no estaba procesando la información que mi madre me estaba dando. En mi mente y en mi corazón solamente había cabida para el dolor. Dolor por no poder verlo a los ojos y decirle: **Te amo**.

Comencé a escuchar a mi madre y su idea…

**S&S**

**Ikuko Pov.**

Había visto subir a Serena con prisa a su habitación. Cada vez entendía menos las reacciones de mi hija. Sin embargo, no quise comentar nada frente a Sammy o a Kenji.

La había visto subir las escaleras y en el instante en el que se dirigió a nosotros, juraría que sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado durante mucho tiempo.

Espere a que tanto Kenji como Sammy subieran a dormir. Como cada noche, ellos ya no esperaban que subiera a su mismo ritmo. Sabían que prefería quedarme y recoger la cocina antes de dormir. Después de haber compartido un alegre momento en familia.

En cuanto termine de lavar los tratos decidí subir para ver a mi hija. Quería estar segura de que estuviera bien, porque para ser honesta, su falsa sonrisa no me engañaba. Deseaba, desde lo más profundo de mí ser poder romper esa barrera que le impedía a mi hija contarme la verdad de su situación.

Subí hasta su habitación y escuche unos débiles sollozos de su parte. Toque con cautela para poder entrar, sin embargo ella jamás me respondió. Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta de su nueva recamara.

Era tan impersonal. Parecía la habitación de un hotel o de alguna extraña. No parecía la habitación de mi pequeña y alegre niña. Era como si alguien más la hubiese decorado. Como si fuese una simple pieza de museo. Aun me pregunto de donde saco el dinero suficiente para su remodelación y los muebles, ya que a decir verdad entrar a su habitación era como entrar a un pequeño departamento. Aun me sorprende el hecho que en lugar de una habitación tuviera dos, pues pese a que solamente iba en primer grado de arquitectura, ya había sido capaz de crear un espacio para sí misma, por supuesto, pidiéndonos autorización a su padre y a mí para poder unir dos habitaciones y crear una sola. Sin dañar la estructura de la casa

La entrada estaba tapizada por unas alfombras en color beige. Sus paredes eran color terracota, a juego con el piso de madera lustrosa en la cual prácticamente te podías reflejar. Tenía un par de columnas falsas que simulaban un pequeño arco.

De lado izquierdo había una pequeña escalera que conducía a lo que propiamente podía decirse "su recamara", pues era el único espacio que había mandado construir para su cama un par de buros sobre los que descansaba una pequeña lámpara y un pequeño escritorio y su closet.

Cada vez que entraba en ese lugar, sentía como si invadiera el espacio de una extraña. En la planta baja de la habitación había una pequeña sala con una mesa de centro en la que siempre había un juego de té.

Del lado izquierdo, su antiguo mueble con peluches había sido reemplazado por un enorme librero de roble que albergaba miles de libros. Había de todo tipo: cultura general, medicina, botánica, jardinería, derecho, literatura. Esta ultima incluso dividida en libros de autores y sus épocas. Y por supuesto, de arquitectura.

Mi pequeña niña se había olvidado de sus tiras cómicas o de las novelas de romance que tanto le apasionaba leer. Ahora solo el escritorio de una intelectual y perfecta desconocida.

En el fondo de la habitación, sin embargo, había algo que aun no había cambiado. Era la única parte que se conservaba en original en la habitación de aquella extraña. Era el balcón en el que mi pequeñita se sentaba a contemplar la luna y las estrellas. Era como si fuese la única parte que conservaba de su esencia.

Por lo demás…. Bueno. Simplemente no era ella.

Los sollozos que había escuchado al estar tocando la puerta por primera vez se hicieron más fuertes. Solamente que esta vez estaban acompañados de algunas frases: **"No puedo hacerles eso a las chicas" "Es mi destino" "No lo amo"**. En ese instante subí rápidamente. Por suerte no hice ningún ruido que pudiera delatarme. Pero me quede anonadado ente lo que vi.

Mi pequeña Serena tenía sus dos coletas y su cabello era rubio como antaño. Por un breve instante incluso creí que tenia de vuelta a mi niña. La cual abrazaba a su pequeña gatita. Me acerque poco a poco intentando descifrar sus frases sueltas y al mismo tiempo inspeccionaba el lugar buscando algún rastro de la peluca de cabello negro.

Me sentí como la peor madre del mundo. ¿Mi hija me ocultaba que utilizaba peluca y que jamás se había teñido el cabello? Sin embargo no encontré nada.

Deje de buscar la famosa peluca mientras me acercaba a mi pequeñita. La cual parecía estar sufriendo enormemente, pues su rostro estaba perlado de una ligera capa sudor, y su rostro mostraba una mueca de tristeza.

Sus sollozos se volvieron más débiles, sin embargo no me atreví a despertarla. No sabía que decirle. Tampoco tenía el valor para preguntarle ¿En que había fallado? ¿En qué me había equivocado? ¿Por qué no confiaba en mí?

Baje las escaleras conteniendo mis lágrimas y prometiéndome a mi misma buscar una respuesta real al porque mi hija me ocultaba las cosas.

Sin embargo, esa visita a su recamara también me confirmo la certeza que yo ya tenía. Mi hija no deseaba esa boda y "sus amigas" la estaban presionando para llevarla a cabo.

Quizás había fallado. Le había fallado de sobremanera a mi hija. Sin embargo, me propuse evitar esa unión. Aunque mi hija no me lo confiara abiertamente, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien más ocupaba el lugar que hasta hace poco tenía ese joven: Darién y descubriría quien era. Descubriría quien le podía devolver la sonrisa a mi hija.

**S&S**

**Reina Serenity Pov.**

Sabía que mi hija estaba sufriendo demasiado. Gracias al cristal de plata pude convertir el tiempo para permitir que un minuto se convirtiera en una hora y darle tiempo a mi hija de desahogarse y derramar todas las lágrimas que valientemente retenía.

Es en ocasiones como esta en la que me cuestionaba si había hecho bien en devolverle sus recuerdos como princesa a mi hija. Después de todo, su verdadero sueño siempre había sido el ser una chica normal. Ella deseaba ser una chica más y no tener en sus manos el destino de todo un planeta.

Esa siempre fue una carga para ella y desgraciadamente yo se la impuse desde que era tan pequeña. Ese había sido mi peor error.

Después de que había terminado de derramar miles de lágrimas, de tristeza de dolor y de soledad y después de haberme contado sus tristezas me pidió un consejo.

¿Cómo podía invitarlo a él a esa boda que terminaría con los sueños y las esperanzas de ambos?

Eso era algo que había venido planeando desde hace tiempo. Y la única solución que tenía estaba en el cristal sagrado de plata.

Le conté a grandes rasgos a mi hija lo que haríamos. Con ayuda del cristal, por una noche seriamos capaces, con su poder y el mío de devolverle el antiguo esplendor al reino. Allí reuniríamos a todos los mandatarios y hablaríamos expresamente con la princesa del planeta de fuego para que le permitiera a sus star lights asistir a la boda de mi hija. (La cual yo más bien llamaría tortura). Como lo que habían sido para ella en el planeta tierra. Los hermanos Kou. Además, también conocería de cerca a Seiya. El hombre que había sido capaz de robar el corazón de mi hija. El corazón de la princesa de la luna.

Mi pequeña Serena acepto inmediatamente. Sabía perfectamente que la perspectiva de verlo era mucha y que haría cualquier cosa por volver a verlo. Además, así anunciaríamos el compromiso. Y tampoco era mala idea organizar un baile de máscaras. Como el de aquella vez.

Baile que si hubiera llegado a su fin aun me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera sucedido? ¿Se habría enamorado Serena de aquel joven si hubiese asistido como estaba programado aquella noche? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la princesa del planeta del fuego no hubieses estado indispuesta aquella vez? ¿Se habrían conocido?

Desgraciadamente era una pregunta de la cual jamás obtendría una respuesta y ahora solo me quedaba estar así. Consolando a mi hija y ayudándola a salir adelante. Ayudándola a superar el foso de dolor en el que se encontraba. Pero sobre todo apoyándola en sus decisiones. Cualquiera que esta fuese.

**S&S**

A la mañana siguiente y después de que la Reina Serenity prácticamente la consolara durante toda la noche Serena despertó y tomo fuerzas para dirigirse al comedor y plantearles el cambio de planes a sus padres.

* * *

**Hola chicas, estoy de vuelta con esta hermosa historia. Y he vuelto con ella para terminar de contárselas. **

¿Les gusto?

Espero no haberlas decepcionado. Espero que aun haya chicas y chicos que la sigan leyendo y me dejen saber que les parece.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

**Aun después de tanto tiempo.**

**La verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer que aun la lean y que me pidan continuarla. **

Por favor, no me maten. No quise cortar el capitulo allí, pero me gustaría que comprendieran la complejidad de la mente de Serena. Para mí era importante que supieran que ella aun no pierde su esencia. A esa niña llorona a la que tanto admiramos y que nos hizo soñar siendo Sailor Moon.

En cuanto a sus madres ya vieron que ambas están muy preocupadas por su hija. Ambas aun la ven como a una niña que necesita protección y no están muy lejos de la verdad.

Aunque ambas se sienten culpables de algo que no pudieron evitar. O quizás sí.

La reina se siente culpable por haber despertado a la guerrera y a la princesa que dormía dentro de ella. En cuanto a Ikuko se pregunta en que fallo y porque su hija no le cuenta la verdad.

En cuanto a la madre en la tierra de Serena, pues bueno, ya vieron que ni ella misma se acostumbra al radical cambio de su hija. (Después de todo, ella no sabe la verdad).

Aunque ambas llegaron a la conclusión que el príncipe de la tierra/Darién no es la felicidad de su hija y ambas planean o por lo menos quieren evitar esa boda. Pero bueno, ya les dije mucho. Ya verán como evolucionara esta historia.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pd. Tengo planeado actualizar cada dos semanas. Planeo que sea los fines de semana.**

**Por cierto ESPAÑA CAMPEÒN!**

**Amo el futbol**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	8. Baile y anuncio de compromiso

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Nota: Ese capitulo acompañenlo con la cancion "**Amiga Mía**" de Alejandro Sanz

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

**Baile y anuncio de compromiso**

**Serena Pov.**

Días más tarde les informe a las chicas acerca de los nuevos planes y sobre como anunciaría mi **compromiso** –dolía decir esa palabra, sin embargo era preferible a decir **matrimonio**- con el príncipe Endimión y sin, por supuesto herir susceptibilidades.

A todas les asombro mi capacidad de resolver ese detalle con tanta elegancia y formalidad, ya que según ellas, el baile seria la forma de disculpa ideal para que nadie se sintiera desplazado, ya que incluso, todos se enterarían de una sola vez.

Cuando las chicas me cuestionaron acerca de cuándo se me había ocurrido esa idea yo solamente acerté a de decir que había sido algo que había estado planeando desde que Haruka y Michiru me habían avisado de el cambio de planes.

Me resultaba tan fácil mentir, que incluso, había momentos en los que yo misma me creía todas mis mentiras. Fue justo como esa mañana en la que les comunique a mis padres el cambio de planes:

**Flashback**

-Mamá, papá he pensado mucho en lo que ustedes me dijeron sobre mi repentina boda y he llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes tienen razón. No hay un verdadero motivo –**salvo que amo a mi novio y no quiero separarme de é**l- para no posponer por un tiempo más la boda.

La satisfacción que se reflejo en los rostros de mis padres fue algo difícil de superar, sin embargo, continúe.

Tanto Darién como yo hemos decidido posponer por seis meses más la boda. Su rostro, paso de la alegría a una mueca que fingía felicidad. Hemos pensado, que incluso debemos cambiar el menú y el lugar en el que se realizara, como saben, Darién es médico y algunas personas del hospital se han enterado del compromiso del Doctor Chiba y esperan recibir una invitación. Además, Michiru había tenido que posponer algunos de sus conciertos, por lo que al dar una explicación, tuvo que decir que era por lo repentino de la boda de su mejor amiga y su ayuda en la planificación, por lo que algunas personas, conocidos que tenemos en común también esperan la invitación. Lo mismo le ha sucedido a Haruka, al tener que cancelar algunas carreras y entrenamientos, por lo que también ha surgido la imperiosa necesidad de invitar a esas personas. –Termine esperando su reacción.

**Fin del flashback**

Recuerdo perfectamente como mis padres fingieron una sonrisa y me dijeron que lo que yo decidiera estaba bien, después de todo, era mi boda la que se realizaría y que mucho antes de darle gusto a verdaderos extraños, debía pensar en lo que yo deseaba, y si realmente deseaba una boda de esas dimensiones ellos me apoyarían.

No. Realmente no deseaba una enorme boda. –pensé al tiempo que derramaba algunas lagrimas. Lo único que yo deseaba era que ese trago amargo pasara rápidamente, y no verlo a él, pues sabía que mi voluntad flaquearía y no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria para soportarlo…. Pero no podía decirles a mis padres, que si no invitaba a esas personas se desataría un conflicto interplanetario.

Ahora estábamos en el antiguo milenio de plata. Las chicas me cuestionaron acerca de cómo es que le había dado forma y simplemente les conteste que había sido con la ayuda de mi fiel amiga y compañera de pesar Luna.

Todo estaba listo. Nadie sabía que yo había hablado con la Reina Serenity, ni mucho menos. Ella fue quien realmente me estuvo ayudando durante este difícil proceso al igual que Luna. En el palacio me escabullí por una habitación que daba acceso a una cámara privada, en la cual solo podían entrar miembros de la familia real y con una magia especial, Luna, mi mejor amiga.

Mi madre había observado la alegría con la que todas preparaban esa boda. Sabía que yo no estaba de muy buen humos, por lo que ya tenía pastas y té.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello, princesa Serena? –me cuestiono mi madre.

-No realmente. –Respondí taciturna.

Ella simplemente me observo. Sabia a lo que se refería, no era tonta y sabia que ella tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento me arrepintiera y cancelara toda esta locura, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiarla, aunque en ello se fuera mi felicidad….

**Flashback**

Días antes, sin embargo, había realizado un viaje al planeta de las flores de fuego, Kinmoku, para haber con la princesa Kakkyu. En un principio, todos se sorprendieron por mis cambios tanto físicos como de imagen. Nada quedaba, en apariencia de la dulce Serena que ellos habían conocido. Había aprendido incluso a no perder la transformación que día a día realizaba con la pluma de transformación, por lo que para todos fue un shock verme con el cabello más corto y de color obscuro. El único que me reconoció, pese a este disfraz, había sido él, mi amor imposible. Con un gran dolor en mi pecho, tuve que comportarme como lo que se supone que era: Una princesa, por lo que actué como tal. En cuanto llegue a sobreponerme de la pequeña felicidad que mi corazón sintió al verlo solicite una audiencia privada con ella, la princesa de aquel planeta, la cual de inmediato me fue concedida. Le plantee rápidamente la situación. Era difícil estar allí y no poder abrazar a Seiya y sentirme segura entre sus brazos otra vez.

Había aprendido a no llorar, por supuesto, por lo cual me mantuve firme al momento de hacer mi petición. Después de todo, yo era una extranjera en ese lugar.

No sabía que la princesa del planeta de las flores de fuego tuviera la capacidad para leer los sentimientos humanos, por lo que me sorprendió cuando me pregunto "Porque su dolor, su alteza, si después de todo se está casando con el hombre de sus sueños".

Supuse que mi actuación estaba siendo realmente mala, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para que una completa extraña se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, sin embargo, ella me abrazo y me dijo al oído:

-Tranquila, princesa de la Luna llena. Yo sé de tu dolor y no necesitas decírmelo. Eres muy transparente y puedo darme cuenta, a través de tus sentimientos como no eres feliz con esta unión. Confía en mí. Si necesitas a una amiga, alguien en quien puedas confiar para desahogarte, yo estoy aquí. Guardare tu secreto y tus sentimientos.

Yo simplemente la mire agradecida. Por un instante, tuve incluso el impulso de contarle toda la verdad, sin embargo sabia cual era mi responsabilidad, por lo que simplemente me negué y le dije:

-¿Cómo cree princesa?, soy muy feliz con esta unión. Por fin me casare con el hombre que he amado durante toda mi vida. Por fin Tokio de Cristal y la paz que tanto anhelamos esta cerca. Soy inmensamente feliz por ello… -aunque lo dije sin verdadera convicción.

La princesa Kakkyu no insistió y lo agradecí enormemente, pues no me sentía capaz de sostener esa mentira por mucho tiempo.

Me despedí de ella y le agradecí enormemente por haberme concedido lo que le pedía. Sin embargo, ella me dijo en tono confidencial:

-Viajaremos a su planeta un par de meses antes. Aunque por supuesto, mis estrellas no se enteraran de todo, hasta que usted misma anuncie ese compromiso. Por supuesto que asistiremos al baile en honor a tan grande ocasión.

Antes de marcharme, ella me guio hacia una habitación, en ella podía observarse lo que tu desearas. Por supuesto, nadie podía ver lo mismo que tu, pues nuestros deseos son diferentes. Era un enorme salón con espejos. Le pedí ver a Seiya y por supuesto me lo concedió. Estaba tocando su guitarra. Y susurraba una melodía con la que no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas:

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,**

**que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve**

**como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga**

**que me confesado entre copas**

**que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**

**y que enloqueces con cada botón que**

**te desabrochas pensando en su manos.**

**él no te ha visto temblar, esperando**

**una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.**

**él no te ve como yo suspirando,**

**con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,**

**escucharme nombrarle.**

**¡Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.**

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,**

**ni qué hacer para verte feliz.**

**ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,**

**que es lo que a él le hace falta,**

**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,**

**de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**

**yo quiero regalarte una poesía;**

**tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

**Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,**

**de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia**

**porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.**

**pero, perdona, amiga mía,**

**no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;**

**esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.**

**no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.**

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.**

**amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.**

**amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**

**por fin aprendo a hablar**

**sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**

**que toda esta historia me importa**

**porque eres mi amiga.**

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,**

**que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve**

**como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga**

**que me confesado entre copas**

**que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche ...**

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,**

**ni qué hacer para verte feliz.**

**ójala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,**

**que es lo que a él le hace falta,**

**llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,**

**de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**

**yo quiero regalarte una poesía;**

**tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.**

**amiga mía, tan sólo prentendo que cuentes conmigo.**

**amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**

**por fin aprendo a hablar**

**sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**

**que toda esta historia me importa**

**porque eres mi amiga.**

**amiga mía ...**

Derrame algunas lagrimas después de haberle escuchado entonar esa hermosa melodía, sin embargo, mi destino estaba escrito y no podía más que obedecerlo, aunque con ello perdiera mi propia vida. El sentimiento que había en ella reflejaba que el sufría tanto o más que yo. Quise ser egoísta, pero no pude, no tuve el valor de pensar solamente en mí y en mis deseos. Estaban ellos, pero sobretodo, estaba esa pequeñita que no tenía la culpa de mis indecisiones.

No tuve oportunidad de seguir escuchando lo que decía, pues en ese momento entro la princesa y me aviso que todo estaba listo para mi regreso. Toque por última vez el espejo, como acariciando su mejilla. Me sentí incluso una intrusa, pero no pude evitarlo, tal vez esa sería la última vez que tuviera para verlo y saber que fue es y será el amor de mi vida. Aunque él jamás lo supiera, porque el saberlo solamente lo condenaría y lo volvería un ser aun más infeliz y desdichado, todo por mi culpa y por no saber afrontar a tiempo mis sentimientos. Nuevamente le agradecí a la princesa y volví a mi realidad.

**Fin del Flashback **

-¿Aun duele? –Me pregunto la reina.

-Mucho. –Respondí con lágrimas en los ojos. Duele saber que tienes el poder de cambiar tu destino y no tener el valor necesario para hacerlo. Duele saber que si cambias lo que han visto y lo que tanto anhelan dañaras a seres inocentes. Duele saber que te equivocaste. Duele reconocer que ellas no me conocen y que han estado conmigo solo por un deber. Duele equivocarse y saber que debí cambiar a tiempo. Duele saber que mi inmadurez llego a un punto en el que a mí misma me lastima; pero sobre todo Duele reconocer que todo esto…. No puede continuar, mis lágrimas e intensificaron. Mi madre solamente me abrazo y dijo que estaría allí, siempre a mi lado y siempre para mí. Que ella me apoyaría cualquiera que fuese mi decisión y que tenía incluso hasta antes del "**Sí, acepto**" para echar marcha atrás…

Ni siquiera supe en qué momento me que caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Solo supe de mi, cuando horas más tarde, Mina entro en mi habitación y me dijo:

-¿Estas lista, Serena? Todos esperan por ti.

Era una suerte que no hubiera perdido mi transformación. Aunque sospecho que mi madre había tenido algo que ver en todo ello. Todo estaba listo para mi siguiente representación.

-Bajo enseguida, Mina. –Espera…

-¿Me ayudarías a vestirme?

-Por supuesto, Serena. Solo les avisare a las chicas. Te hemos estado buscando y no te encontrábamos, supuse que estarías cansada y que habías subido a dormir.

Mientras Mina les avisaba a las chicas que ya me había encontrado, había decidido tomar un refrescante baño.

El agua estaba llena de sales minerales y un suave aroma a vainilla. Los cuales lograron su cometido, que era relajarme.

Por supuesto, antes de salir del baño, volví a transformarme. Nadie lo noto.

35 minutos después bajaba ataviada en un hermoso vestido de noche color verde claro, que era sostenido por un tirante que llevaba algunas aplicaciones en pedrería. Llevaba a juego una tiara que me acreditaba como la princesa de la luna y el pelo sujeto en simples caireles. A juego con el vestido, llevaba una gargantilla de diamantes en forma cuadrada y unos aretes realmente sencillos.

Al pie de la escalinata, me esperaba el príncipe Endimión, el cual llevaba su traje de guerrero acompañado por su espada.

A lo lejos, lo vi a él y a sus hermanos, los cuales se encontraban igual de desconcertados –supuse que por la petición de su princesa- y sonreían.

En punto de las 11:45 de la noche, Darién me condujo al centro de la pista, en donde anuncio "Nuestro futuro matrimonio". Tal y como se veía venir, una ola de aplausos inundo el lugar, sin embargo yo estaba todo, excepto feliz.

Por supuesto, di un breve discurso y justifique la falta de invitación a la cercana boda. Obviamente les explique este baile y este anuncio había tomado más tiempo de planeación del que habíamos previsto en primer lugar y que por ello aun no recibían formalmente una invitación a nuestro enlace, sin embargo, queríamos hacerlo del conocimiento público de una manera especial, y es por ello que se había organizado este baile. Por supuesto, todos al notar mi sonrisa -más que ensayada- me creyeron. Sobre todo cuando el tomo posesión de mis labios y sello nuestro compromiso con un beso que simplemente no puede rechazar.

Me sentía totalmente incomoda y fuera de lugar, en mí mente solo se reproducía la frase:

"Haces lo correcto, no puedes fallarles"

En cuanto termine de observar mi alrededor me di cuenta de lo cierta que era esa frase, pues incluso las chicas no habían tomado su lugar como mis amigas. Estaban allí, como lo que realmente eran: Mis guardianas, cuyo deber era protegerme y no brindarme su amistad, como hasta, hasta hace poco…

En cuanto su mirada se cruzo con la mía, pude ver el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos zafiros. Quise en ese momento gritar que todo era una farsa, sin embargo, Darién me sostenía fuertemente al tiempo que colocaba un hermoso diamante en mi anular izquierdo, mismo que en cuanto ocupo su lugar, me quemo como si fuese hierro para marcar, peso como si fuese una responsabilidad que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir….

El resto de la noche me la pase observándolo a hurtadillas. Por supuesto, cada vez que el me veía yo le dedicaba una de mis mejores miradas de desdén, como si fuera cierto que el realmente no me importaba. Aunque no fuera así. Incluso hubo momentos en los que quise desaparecer y encontrarme furtivamente con él, pero fue prácticamente imposible, pues cada que me alejaba medio paso de Darién otros brazos me capturaban para felicitarme.

La noche transcurrió en calma y salió todo como se esperaba. Mi comportamiento estuvo a la altura de una digna reina, sin embargo, en cuanto toda la farsa termino, no pude más que agradecer al cielo por todo esto.

Ahora solamente me faltaba lo más difícil:

El "**Sí, acepto**". Aunque para eso aun faltaba tiempo.

Contemple las estrellas desde mi habitación y a una estrella fugaz que cruzaba por el infinito cielo, le pedí el valor para cambiar lo que puede ser cambiado o para aceptar mi destino….

Días después, el asunto de la boda lo deje en manos de "mis amigas" deje que ellas eligieran el menú, la cristalería, la música… absolutamente todo. Solo opinaba cuando era necesario.

Sin embargo, a manera de desahogo y por consejo de mi madre y Luna había comenzado a escribir un diario, a base de cartas para expresar en ella todo lo que sentía. Día a día fui escribiendo una. La mayoría eran dedicadas a él. A mi estrella….

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lloraron?

Y, como lo prometido es deuda, Quince días después aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, sin embargo esta recién terminado.

Por fin, ya vimos a Seiya en escena, aunque por breves instantes, claro está….

Tranquilas, dije que esto era un Sere & Seiya y no lo voy a cambiar. Acepto sus teorías acerca de cómo se dio su acercamiento.

Por cierto la cancion que canta Seiya en el flashback es Amiga mía de Alejandro Sanz.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

Pd. Las invito a pasar por la adaptación que estoy haciendo a la historia de **"El final es el principio"**. Ya saben está en mi profile.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	9. Los días que transcurren

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

**Los días que transcurren**

**Serena Pov.**

No podía sacar de mi mente su rostro lleno de dolor y de sufrimiento. Mismo que yo había causado. Era una muy, muy mala persona. Era egoísta. Yo pude haber evitado ese dolor, pero no. ¿Qué hice yo? Lo obligue a ver cómo me comprometía con alguien más y lo peor, lo obligaría a asistir a mi tan "esperada boda". Aunque para mí fuera: La crónica de una muerte anunciada.

Parecía que el tiempo, inquebrantable e incesante no era capaz de dar una tregua a nada ni a nadie. ¿Por qué lo decía?

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde aquella "**hermosa**" noche en la que me había comprometido. Hoy, la luna lucia triste y opaca. Miles de nubes obscuras rodeaban su aura y parecían reflejar el dolor de mi corazón.

Para mi fortuna, las chicas no me preguntaban más que lo indispensable. Sabían que me quería concentrar en mi carrera y me lo permitían. No me molestaban y mucho menos preguntaban nada acerca de "Es la melodía apropiada" "vajilla de porcelana o de cristal" "vino tinto o blanco, quizás rosado". No. No tenía idea ni siquiera del menú que servirían en mi boda.

Todas estaban vueltas locas. Había listones por aquí, adornos por allá. Invitaciones repartiéndose sin cesar. Regalos y felicitaciones al por mayor.

Nadie pregunto ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es el regalo que esperabas? ¿Te agrada? ¿Prefieres el nacarado o el blanco? Nada. Al parecer, todas las chicas discutían que era lo que haría que se viera más elegante o con cual luciría más "La perfecta boda"- y lo seria, claro está, si yo, la novia, estuviera feliz y me involucrara en los detalles.

En cuanto a mi querido Darién, él. El simplemente estaba muy ocupado pensando en sus múltiples obligaciones en el hospital y sus pacientes. Rara vez salíamos y pese a que ambos fingíamos felicidad, o por lo menos yo lo hacia, ocupábamos nuestro tiempo en lo que realmente nos apasionaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Me refiero, a no involucrarme en mi boda sin que nadie sospechara, ni mucho menos reclamara algo. En realidad fue simple. Gracias a un profesor "Que descubrió mi potencial" me pidió involucrarme en conjunto arquitectónico. Según me explico, necesitaba ideas frescas y gente nueva y llena de vida como yo.

En un principio, había pensado rechazar la oferta. Honestamente, aunque amaba la arquitectura, el construir y diseñar grandes casas o conjuntos habitacionales no era lo mío. Yo quería crear algo especial. Muebles que se adaptaran a formas, crear colores y armonía.

Cuando, rechace su oferta, el me pidió examinarla. Le dije que no, que aunque era muy amable en tomarme en cuenta pese a ser solo una alumna promedio –lo cual el negó- me pidió integrarme a su despacho para una nueva idea. Yo le mencione que no quería crear ninguna nueva estructura sobre grandes casas o estadios.

**Flashback**

-Por eso precisamente la elegí, señorita Tsukino. –me dijo. Me he dado cuenta que es usted una dibujante increíble y llena de ideas. Sobre todo, me he dado cuenta de su perspectiva. Usted tiene la facilidad de crear y quiero que se integre a mi línea de trabajo. Es un proyecto algo ambicioso, pero se que con ideas como la suyas llegaremos muy lejos.

Al igual que usted, creo que las más grandes ideas en cuanto a construcciones ya las han aportado. Sobre todo destaco a Mario Pani con su modelo de vivienda compartida o bloque de apartamentos.

Lo que yo busco es algo aún más allá y creo que usted es la persona indicada para ayudarme. ¿Sabe, señorita Tsukino? Pese a que soy de la vieja escuela, aún creo que la arquitectura está más allá de simples estructuras y convencionalismos. Sé que siempre odiamos que se nos etiquete, porque desafortunadamente así ha sido siempre, sin embargo, creo que encontrara como yo que la pasión por la creación es el punto medular de esta hermosa carrera.

Mi punto es que, que bajo esa frialdad que porta como careta usted es capaz de crear algo hermoso, porque tiene pasión. Y yo creo que usted es capaz de crear algo lleno de amor, algo que transmita calidez y sentimientos. Quiero que me ayude a crear una línea muy especial. Quiero que se integre al grupo de trabajo para la creación de muebles con estilo único para bebés. Esas pequeñas criaturitas que nos inspiran los más increíbles y profundos sentimientos. Esos seres que no tienen maldad y que no saben que está bien o que está mal.

Quiero piezas únicas, pero no por ello vacías o falta de sentimientos. Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero el otro día, se cayeron estos bocetos de su cuaderno. Los levante y vi su firma y por ello es que me atrevo a asegurar lo que dije. Sus bocetos son únicos. Esas piezas que usted ha creado transmiten todo lo que yo deseo que mis muebles transmitan.

Amor, cariño, paz, seguridad, confianza. En pocas palabras. **Amor de madre **dicho eso, me tendió una carpeta muy especial. Había sido un regalo de chibi chibi. Era un block con mis antiguos dibujos.

Termine por aceptar su oferta.

**Fin del flashback**

Aún recuerdo que los tome y lo emocionada que estaba. Hacía tiempo que no dibujaba nada como ello. Todos esos dibujos pertenecían a mi adolescencia. Cuando precisamente chibi chibi estaba aquí.

Me había inspirado a crear. Había hecho miles de dibujos. Justo el dibujo que me mostraba, era una habitación. La misma que había imaginado crear para chibi chibi. Tenía una cama con dosel en color amarillo paja. Al fondo tenía una cómoda y en el centro había una pequeña sala –acorde al tamaño de la pequeña- y en el fondo un juguetero. Lleno de peluches. También había una pequeña mesa con lindos diseños, adornada por un juego de té y algunas muñecas –con las que se supone, la niña jugaría- la cama, con sus vaporosos velos, parecía sacada del cuento de las mil y una noches. Estaba adornada con un tapiz de estrellas y una alfombra de color suave. Incluso el closet, estaba de estrellas y medias lunas. Sin querer, mientras recordaba ese dibujo, también recordaba mi habitación en el palacio. No es que recordara mi infancia, ni mucho menos, pero sentía que esa habitación yo la conocía. De cualquier modo, cuando comencé a dibujarla, solo pude pensar en chibi chibi y su alcoba de "princesa".

Pero bueno, el punto era que, cuando les había comunicado la noticia "A mis amigas". Todas estaban felices. En un principio, se habían opuesto a que yo me dedicara más a la arquitectura que a mi boda, pero en cuanto les mencione el detalle de crear muebles para un bebe, todas creyeron que yo realmente "ansiaba" crear algo para mi aún "no nata" hija. Plut había hablado algo acerca de la hermosa habitación que la reina le había creado a la pequeña dama y ese había sido algo así como "El sueño vuelto realidad" para ellas. Me dijeron que debí haber comenzado por ese pequeño detalle. Que si lo que quería era tiempo para comenzar a preparar todo para la llegada de "mi pequeña dama", ellas no se opondrían. Al fin de cuentas, tal y como yo había asegurado tiempo antes, yo podía confiar en ellas y su ayuda para realizar una hermosa boda.

Con eso, me había dedicado a crear. Lo extraño era, que no podía pensar en la pequeña dama. Cada una de mis mejores creaciones y todas aquellas que habían sido aprobadas para el proyecto eran las que había creado pensando en la pequeñita de cabellos color fuego.

Mi madre, la Reina Serenity, era la única que había visto mis dibujos. Se los había mostrado solamente a ella. Lo que más felicidad me daba, era que cada noche, mientras todos dormían, yo volvía a ser Serena. Y cada noche, mientras el reflejo de la luz de la luna se colaba a mi dormitorio, yo creaba cada pieza. Acompañada de mi madre y de luna, mi confidente.

Me había involucrado tanto en ese proyecto, que incluso me había olvidado de mi dolor y de todo lo demás….

Sin embargo, hoy llegaba tarde. Hoy que era un día muy importante en la constructora llegaba tarde. La noche anterior, poco antes de acostarme, avisándome que mañana se integraría al equipo de trabajo un estudiante de intercambio. La verdad no me interesaba quien fuera. Lo único que me importaba era que pudiéramos trabajar bien.

-Perdón, llego tarde. Anoche dormí hasta tarde, pues termine un nuevo diseño –fue mi disculpa por llegar tarde.

-Adelante, señorita Tsukino. –respondió el profesor. Al parecer tampoco es la única que ha llegado tarde, pues su nuevo compañero de trabajo aún no ha llegado. Supongo que es debido a que hace tiempo que esta fuera de la ciudad. Les hablare brevemente de él, aunque creo que ya lo conocen.

Si lo elegí para trabajar con ustedes, pese a lo avanzado y lo bien acoplado que esta el equipo es debido a que sus hermanos me presentaron sus dibujos. Pareciera que él y la señorita Tsukino tuvieran la misma fuente de inspiración. Sus diseños son tan parecidos. Y no dudo que se conozcan, pero incluso por la manera en la que se acoplan sus dibujos es como si fueran uno mismo y fueran capaces de complementar sus ideas, sin perder la base original. Pareciera que ambos tienen en mente "a su hija" –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Les explicaba que hace más de cuatro años que él y su familia están fuera de Tokio.

Debo decir que me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo aceptar trabajar en este proyecto, por lo menos por el tiempo que este en este país, ya que volverá a sus estudios a Harvard, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo que el este, para que les de nuevas perspectivas y juntos creen grandes cosas.

Retomando a su familia, al parecer se fueron a Estados Unidos a olvidarse de todo lo que vivieron aquí, no porque no les trajera recuerdos gratos, sino porque querían olvidarse de lo que era ser….

En ese momento, alguien rompió el discurso. Un pelinegro de largos cabellos y ojos zafiros se disculpaba por la tardanza, dando la misma explicación que minutos antes había dado Serena…; misma que fue cortada en el momento que él comenzó a pasar su vista por la sala de juntas:

-¿Bombón?

-¿Seiya?

-Bueno, dijo el profesor:

Al parecer no me equivoque y ya se conocen. Jóvenes, su nuevo compañero en el proyecto es Seiya Kou. Espero que lo traten bien y lo hagan sentirse parte del equipo. Por lo menos el tiempo que se encuentre en nuestro país.

Ambos jóvenes habían dejado de escuchar. Solamente habían tenido, en ese momento, tiempo para mirarse a los ojos y perderse en los ojos cielo de ella y en los ojos zafiros de él.

-No esperaba verte aquí –dijo ella, recuperando la frialdad en su voz, aunque por dentro se desgarraba pensando en que era mentira que había asimilado que ya no lo vería. Ahora conviviría con el día a día.

Por su parte, Seiya contemplaba a su bombón y agradecía internamente a sus hermanos por su insistencia en que trabajara para el profesor y por sacarlo de su aletargamiento. Con ello, le habían dado la oportunidad de estar cerca de su adorado bombón y con ello, entender porque su cambio de actitud y de personalidad tan drástica. Quería saber que se escondía bajo el velo de aquellos ojos. Quería descubrir que era lo que había hecho cambiar de esa manera a su bombón. Quería encontrar a donde se había ido toda su alegría y no descansaría hasta obtener esa respuesta.

Tampoco habían sido necesarias las presentaciones. Todos sabían quién era el. Anneliesse quiso acercarse a él, sin embargo la vergüenza y la idea que había sido un ídolo de la cultura pop de aquel lugar se lo impidió. Por aquel día, solo Serena y el hablaron y realmente poco. Solo hasta al caer la noche, cuando él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y ella acepto.

Después de todo, ella también necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía que su estrella estaba perdiendo su particular brillo y temía que todo fuese por ella. Necesitaba saber también acerca de Yaten y Taiki. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? ¿Estaban bien? ¿Por qué estudiar arquitectura? ¿Quién era la inspiración en sus diseños?

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lloraron?

Y, como lo prometido es deuda, Quince días después aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, sin embargo esta recién terminado.

¿Qué opinan de su reunión? Además, no crean que lo olvide. Para el próximo tendrán algo más sobre los padres de Serena y como han visto el cambio en su hija y una conversación entre Sere y Seiya. Además, díganme ¿Qué opinan del salto en el tiempo? Conocerán lo que sucedió en esos meses a través de flashbacks.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

Pd. Las invito a pasar por la adaptación que estoy haciendo a la historia de **"El final es el principio"**. Ya saben está en mi profile.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	10. Impresiones y huellas en el tiempo I Edi

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Está es la edición qué hice a la historia. Si alguna de ustedes quiere comentarla y anteriormente ya lo había hecho, solo háganlo sin entrar en su cuenta. Recuerden qué el ff no nos permite comentarios dobles en los capis por lo qué les pido qué lo dejen como anónimo. Si quieren qué les responda, por favor solo dejen el nombre de su cuenta en ff al final de su comentario o al inicio.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**IMPRESIONES Y HUELLAS EN EL TIEMPO I**

**IKUKO P.o.V.**

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que tuve a mi niña entre mis brazos. Era tan frágil, tan pequeña y delicada. Apenas si asomaba una ligera pelusilla rubia en su cabecita.

Recuerdo lo doloroso que era todo. Era prácticamente imposible para Kenji y para mí tener hijos. Era una posibilidad que se nos había negado. Nos habíamos casado muy enamorados y lo cierto es que anhelábamos más que nada en este mundo tener un hijo. Deseábamos desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser un pequeñito o una pequeñita a la cual amar y cuidar, proteger y enseñarle nuestra manera de ver el mundo; pero el destino se había empeñado en negarnos ese deseo.

Cada noche yo le suplicaba a la luna y a las estrellas me diera la oportunidad de ser madre. Ansiaba tanto sentir crecer una pequeña vida dentro de mí. Kenji y yo ya habíamos visitado a cientos de médicos y todos nos decían que no había razón alguna para no poder tener hijos. Ambos estábamos perfectamente sanos. Recuerdo que siempre nos decían:

"Los hijos llegaran, es probable que no se pueda embarazar debido a una sobre dosis de estrés"

¿Estrés? Siempre preguntaba ¿A qué se debe? Mi vida es simple soy ama de casa y mi marido periodista. Siempre estoy en casa y no salgo ni me agito más de lo necesario. Simplemente no puedo estar estresada como ustedes lo mencionan.

Inútil es recordar toda aquella perorata que los médicos se empeñaban en decirme. Ni ellos entendían que yo no sufría de estrés ni yo que ellos se empeñaran en decir que así era.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche, la qué yo creo fue el punto de partida para que concibiera a mi preciosa bebita o bebito.

**Flashback**

Algunas semanas antes me había encontrado con varias de mis ex compañeras de preparatoria. Y lo cierto es que las que no tenían ya un bebe, si estaban en la espera de uno.

Todo comenzó aquel jueves por la tarde en el qué yo estaba en el supermercado. Quería sorprender a Kenji preparándole su platillo favorito, por lo que con todo el amor, el cariño y el cuidado posibles elegía cada ingrediente.

Aquella tarde me encontré a quien hubiese sido mi mejor amiga. Helena estaba radiante cuando sé encontró conmigo. Venia persiguiendo a una pequeñita de cabellos color fuego que se había detenido al chocar conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeñita? ¿Estás perdida? –Le había preguntado cuando vi que sus ojitos verdes estaban totalmente acuosos.

Ella me había respondido con una seña mostrándome el lugar en donde venia Helena.

En un principio no la reconocí. Sin embargo, al acercarse más hasta donde yo me encontraba fue que me sorprendí de sobremanera.

Ella estaba radiante, su hermosa cabellera rosada caía a la altura de sus hombros mientras en sus facciones se reflejaba un poco de enojo, sin perder aún así una bella sonrisa.

En cuanto llego hasta mí -sin reconocerme tampoco- ella me agradeció por detener a lo que ella llamaba "su pequeño demonio"

-¡Gracias por detenerla! –Me dijo cuando recupero el aire de sus pulmones.

-No fue…. ¿Helena?

-¿Ikuko?

En seguida platicamos. Sin embargo no pude evitar que un sonido sordo partiera aún más mi corazón cuando ella me conto lo obvio. Estaba embarazadísima. Esperaba a su segundo bebe, al parecer otra niña.

Recuerdo haber hecho un acopio de fuerzas que saque de no sé dónde y le di mi mejor sonrisa y me despedí de ella antes de que preguntara siquiera ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Tienes hijos?

Por supuesto responder que negativamente a ese hecho, había sido un golpe aún más duro que haber forzado aquellas sonrisas.

**Fin del flashback**

Regrese a casa. Lo cierto es que los ánimos para cocinar se habían ido. Toda la alegría que había sentido aquel día se había esfumado en un santiamén. A partir de aquella noche había llorado tanto y así lo había hecho por tres noches consecutivas.

Era otoño y el agua caía a raudales. Lo cierto es que el frio que se cubría mi corazón no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el que estaba afuera. Aquella misma noche Kenji llamo para avisarme que al parecer iba a haber un evento internacional dentro de un par de días. Era la alineación de los planetas en torno a la luna –un extraño fenómeno qué sé vería en todo el mundo, pero habían ubicado su epicentro en otro país y debía viajar a Londres, en Inglaterra para cubrir el reportaje y no sabía cuándo volvería. Era un reportaje bastante importante, ya qué esa clase de alineación no sé daba sino cada milenio y teníamos la dicha de haber nacido en la era en la qué sé podía presenciar, pero más aún, la dicha de tener la suficiente madurez para recordarlo.

En cierta forma, el qué Kenji se alejara unos días de mi lado alivio mi tristeza. No quería qué el me viera en ese estado tan depresivo. Quería ser fuerte por él y por mí. Pero no podía. Sin embargo, para evitar su preocupación por mi logre parecer despreocupada. Así qué, mientras preparaba su emergente equipaje, logre componer una falsa sonrisa para él.

Sin embargo, en mi cabeza retumbaban las palabras de cada persona que me conocía:

"Serás una excelente madre"

"Tienes un don especial con los niños"

"Eres capaz de controlar con tu sonrisa a estos pequeños demonios"

Sí, todos auguraban que sería una excelente madre. Pero yo simplemente no había tenido la fortuna de concebir. ¿Acaso no sé daban cuenta del daño qué me causaban sus palabras? Porque aunque lo dijeran con buena intención, a mi simplemente me dolía componer una sonrisa y decir: "pronto llegara…."

Así habían pasado mis tres noches, mismas en las que me había encerrado en mi angustia y soledad. No quería salir. Me dolía ver a los pequeños del parque sonriendo felices y a sus madres a su lado, cuidándolos y regañándolos por cualquier travesura realizada por esas pequeñas y frágiles criaturitas.

La tercera noche, la luna atrajo fuertemente mi atención. Era la noche en la qué los planetas sé alineaban en torno a la luna como si está fuera su astro rey y no el bello sol qué nos cubría con su luz cada día.

La noche estaba cubierta por un enorme manto estelar. Parecía que un halo envolvía a la luna. No sabía exactamente porque pero decidí acercarme hasta ella. La contemple tan llena de luz y de esperanza.

Por un breve instante, me sentí cubierta por esa luz y esa esperanza qué emanaba de ella. No era como si jamás la hubiese observado, sin embargo, si era la primera vez qué sentía ese calor recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras la observaba. Sé veía tan clara, cual agua diáfana. Pura y limpia. Cristalina.

El rastro de lagrimas qué aún develaban mis ojos se desvaneció y por primera vez en tres días, desde aquella tarde. Mi tristeza sé desvaneció y fui capaz de componer una leve sonrisa sin motivo aparente alguno.

-La luna.

Por un breve instante, también comprendí a todos aquellos qué le habían compuesto poemas a esa dama caprichosa qué era la luna. Una coqueta qué juega con los desventurados y qué atrae esperanza a los enamorados qué la contemplan. Me quede allí, por supuesto, observándola y no sé si fueron días, horas, minutos o segundos. Solo sé qué su luz me devolvió la alegría y la esperanza.

Después de aquella noche, comencé a prepararme nuevamente. Kenji volaría desde Inglaterra al día siguiente, para volver a mi lado, a nuestro hogar y yo quería recibirlo con una bella sonrisa y una hermosa cena. Deje de pensar en los hijos y me dispuse a ser feliz con el hombre tan maravilloso qué tenía a mi lado, porque si era cierto lo qué aseguraban los médicos, quizás algún día, cuando menos lo esperáramos, yo estaría embarazada y le daría a mi querido Kenji la noticia más maravillosa qué un hombre puede recibir. "Ser el padre del hijo de la mujer qué ama". Así qué, con una nueva esperanza dejada por el fulgor de la luna, me propuse dormir esa noche y simplemente no pensar en el futuro, sino disfrutar el presente. Sin embargo, el caprichoso destino parece jugar con nosotros y nos enseña a no hacer plan alguno.

Al día siguiente, Kenji llamo para avisar qué las líneas aéreas tenían sobre cupo en los vuelos y qué era imposible qué esa mismo día volviera. Peor aún, no habría cupo en los aviones sino hasta dentro de una semana.

Le dije a Kenji qué no sé preocupara por mí, pues yo estaría bien, sin embargo, él y su instinto protector insistían en no dejarme sola tanto tiempo hasta su vuelta. Por supuesto, con las palabras más tranquilizadoras qué pude encontrar en mi mente y en mi corazón logre calmar sus ansias de volver y le asegure me encontraría perfectamente bien, por lo menos hasta su regreso. Recuerdo cada palabra de aquella conversación:

**Flashback**

-Ikuko, mi amor, temo qué no podre volver enseguida, tal y como te lo había prometido.

-¿Qué sucede, Kenji? –le pregunte temerosa de qué algo malo le hubiese sucedido en un país tan lejano y extraño.

-Mi amor, ¿Tú sabes cuánto te quiero y te extraño, verdad?

-Por supuesto, Kenji –le respondí algo asustada. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? –le pregunte.

Me temo qué sí, mi amor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte algo ansiosa.

-Si, descuida, nada malo me ha sucedido, por favor, no te preocupes. Es solo qué es algo qué tiene qué ver con mi viaje de vuelta, mi amor.

Un alivio enorme recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me aseguro qué el estaba perfectamente, sin embargo, aún tenía algo de miedo.

-¿Qué sucede con el viaje, amor? –pregunte en tono tranquilo.

-Recuerdas qué viaje sin previo aviso, verdad.

-Si, claro, solo volviste por una pequeña maleta qué prepare en muy pocas horas. Pero ¿Qué tiene qué ver eso con tu vuelta?

-Veras, amor, lo qué sucede es que la empresa solo consiguió el boleto de ida y la reservación del hotel, más no así el boleto de vuelta, por lo qué tendré qué quedarme en Londres por lo menos una semana.

En cierta forma esas palabras aliviaron mi miedo a qué le sucediera algo malo, pero tuve qué enfrentar qué estaría sola por otro relativamente corto periodo.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Te esperare el tiempo necesario y estaremos juntos. Te extrañare. Llámame todos los días y dime qué día volverás para recibirte en el aeropuerto.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras

**Fin del flashback**

Sabiendo que mi querido Kenji no volvería decidí salir. Y si bien, días antes lo había evitado, casi por inercia, mis pasos sé dirigieron hacia el parque número diez. Era algo tonto, una tortura innecesaria. Un lugar lleno de niños acompañados de sus padres, recordándome lo qué yo aún no podía tener, pero algo me llamaba, algo me decía qué debía ir a ese lugar.

Con pasos firmes, me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Al llegar al parque, comencé a recorrerlo sin rumbo fijo, hasta qué llegue a aquel lugar, donde nuevamente me encontré con Helena. Así pasamos un par de horas conversando y yo jugando con su pequeñita, aunque todo el tiempo tuve la sensación de estar siendo observada, pero lo creí, en ese momento una ligera paranoia de mi parte. Aunque ahora sé qué no existió tal paranoia y realmente alguien me observaba desde las sombras.

Así pasaron varios días, con una necesidad imperiosa de ir todos los días al parque, hasta aquella tarde.

Volvía del centro comercial, iba algo apurada, pues con mis distracciones había olvidado hacer las compras de la semana y mi alacena prácticamente ya sé encontraba sin víveres, por lo qué apresurada, salí aquella mañana a comprar lo necesario para aquellos días qué aún faltaban para qué Kenji volviera.

Justo cuando regresaba del centro comercial, me encontré a una dama muy curiosa. La observe sentada en una de las aceras qué conectaba con el parque. No parecía una persona común realmente. Aún en aquella postura, parecía una dama muy elegante, pero tenía la mirada perdida y parecía qué lloraba. No supe porque, pero me acerque a ella.

-¿Sé encuentra usted bien? –le pregunte apenas al acercarme.

La mujer volteo hacia mí y me sorprendió la calidez de su mirada.

Ahora, recordaba perfectamente el rostro de aquella mujer. Sus ojos almendrados eran de un azul intenso y profundo como un inmenso océano, sin embargo, emitían una calidez qué inundo mí ser. Debía ser una mujer un poco mayor qué yo, uno, quizás dos años más, con su cabello plateado sujetado en dos coletas. Era algo extraño, pues generalmente ese era el peinado de una niña, pero en ella lucia maravilloso.

La extraña y dulce mujer traía puesto un abrigo grueso en color obscuro, lo cual no era de extrañarse en este gélido otoño, sobre un vestido largo y blanco, y por lo qué sé podía apreciar ceñido al cuerpo. Me extraño de sobremanera. Una persona como ella debía tener guardaespaldas a su lado y sin embargo parecía estar sola.

Ella me miro y dijo algo realmente extraño, aunque no por ello su voz dejo de parecer el trinar de bellas campañillas:

-Ahora qué te he encontrado lo estoy.

La mire extrañada, pero algo me tenía como petrificada y no pude articular palabra alguna, por lo qué simplemente asentí sin saber exactamente a qué.

La bella dama sé levanto y extendió su mano derecha hacia mí y sé presento:

-Hola soy Serenity –me dijo

-Mucho gusto –le respondí algo indecisa. Soy Ikuko Tsukino.

Al momento qué la bella dama me tendió su mano, me percate qué sus manos, eran adornadas por unos brazales dorados que brillaban tenuemente por la luz, lo cual me termino de parecer más extraño y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Estará perdida? Pero la idea me pareció tan tonta qué desapareció tan pronto como había llegado.

Parecía qué en mi extraño universo solo existíamos esa mujer y yo y qué el tiempo había dejado de correr. Sin embargo en cuanto salí de mi aturdimiento pregunte.

-Disculpe, no quisiera sonar grosera ni mucho menos, pero… ¿Me podría explicar el porqué de sus palabras?

En realidad ella no pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta, más bien, diría qué la esperaba.

-¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más cómodo, por favor?

Yo asentí y le pedí qué me siguiera. Ella lo hizo sin pestañear siquiera. Realmente no entendía porque había confiado en esa extraña mujer, ni mucho menos, porque de un momento a otro, sentía la necesidad de qué me contara lo qué le sucedía, solo sentía qué debía llevarla a casa y hablar con ella.

En cuanto llegamos, la hice pasar al pequeño living de la casa qué compartía con mi amado Kenji. Le pedí qué tomara asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala y le ofrecí un poco de té con pastas qué comencé a calentar. En cuanto estuvimos por fin frente a frente me dijo:

-¿Te preguntaras porque está extraña sé alegra de encontrarte, cierto?

-Así es. –le respondí.

Ella me contemplo por unos instantes y después de tomar una bocanada de aire me dijo:

Ikuko, sé qué lo qué te voy a contar es algo realmente muy extraño y qué es muy difícil de creer. Por favor, te pido qué me escuches hasta el final.

Sentí un poco de miedo, pero la paz de su mirada me hizo olvidarme del mismo.

-Sé qué soy una extraña en este bello planeta y qué no debería estar aquí, pero mi necesidad de encontrar a la persona adecuada para cuidar a alguien muy especial para mí, me ha hecho tomar la decisión de llegar hasta este lugar. Te pido perdón por la incomodidad qué te causare, de antemano pero es la única solución qué encuentro.

Mi nombre es Serenity y soy –o era- la gobernante de un lugar muy hermoso llamado "El Milenio de Plata". Yo vivía en la luna.

-¿En la luna? –pregunte consternada. ¿No sé supone qué la luna es un lugar inhóspito e inhabitable?

-Así es, Ikuko. Pero no siempre fue así. Hubo hace un milenio una guerra qué acabo con toda esperanza para poder vivir en ese hermoso lugar.

-Pero…. No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene qué ver eso conmigo?

-Tranquila. Ahora te explicare.

Hace un milenio todos los seres qué habitaban aquel lugar fueron atacados y una guerra comenzó. Sé qué mis palabras son difíciles de creer, sin embargo, puedo mostrártelo, por favor, concéntrate en mi mirada te demostrare qué no miento.

De repente, Ikuko comenzó a ver una serie de imágenes pasar frente a sus ojos, mientras la reina describía cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hermoso palacio con bellos jardines y algunos manantiales qué caían en unas hermosas columnas de piedra, asemejando en su entrada al Taj-Mahal, El Escorial, o alguna otra obra arquitectónica similar. La reina la guio dentro del palacio y comenzó a contarle varias cosas de aquel hermoso palacio. Aunque ella no dejo de notar al planeta tierra a lo lejos.

Ikuko observaba anonadada lo qué a su alrededor estaba tomando forma. Hasta qué llego un verdadero momento de tristeza para sus ojos.

En la luna, existía una bella jovencita de cabellos rubios y llevados en dos ondangos, muy similares a los de la bella mujer.

-Ella es la razón por la qué te he estado buscando, Ikuko. –dijo la reina en tono solemne mientras señalaba, en los jardines del palacio a la jovencita.

Ikuko volvió su mirada sin entender lo qué quería decirle, pues su mente estaba más bien preocupada procesando toda aquella información qué había llegado hasta su mente.

Ella es la princesa Serena del Milenio de Plata –continuo explicando la reina como si no hubiese visto el desconcierto en los ojos de Ikuko-. Es una niña muy dulce y de un corazón tan puro y bondadoso como no sé ha visto nunca. Ella es mi mayor tesoro y he buscado, a lo largo de mucho tiempo una mujer como tú, pues desafortunadamente ya no podre cuidarla y solo deseo qué mi pequeña hija este en buenas manos. En manos de alguien qué la quiera por quien será y no por quien es. Alguien qué la comprenda y la ame y sea capaz de dar su vida por ella de ser necesario.

-No la entiendo. –Dijo aún muy confundida Ikuko.

La reina volvió su mirada a Ikuko y le dijo:

Mi querida Ikuko, como te dije antes, el Milenio de Plata, alguna vez fue un prospero reino, del qué ahora solo quedan mis recuerdos. Como te dije antes también, una terrible guerra azoto nuestro mundo y lo destruyo por completo. Una mujer malvada y muy ambiciosa, acompañada de sus generales, logro acabar con nuestro reino. Aquella fatídica noche en la qué la princesa sé comprometería ella nos ataco, llevándose con ella la vida de mi hija y de todos los seres qué habitábamos aquí, sin embargo, con la ayuda de un poderoso cristal, logre conservar sus almas y algunos de sus recuerdos, para qué volvieran a renacer en una nueva era llena de paz.

Ikuko observo llorosa la escena qué frente a ella se desarrollaba. Frente a ella la bella jovencita qué antes había visto había sido asesinada de una manera muy cruel y dolorosa, frente a los ojos de la mujer qué ahora tomaba su mano. El dolor era tan palpable, qué no pudo evitar sentir pena y compasión por la hermosa mujer. Su madre siempre le había enseñado qué la ley de la vida dictaba qué un hijo siempre debía enterrar a un padre y no a contrario sensu, como le había ocurrido a ella.

Mi pequeña hija y la mayoría de aquellos qué murieron aquella noche están por renacer. Por fin, el ciclo sé ha cumplido y un milenio después es tiempo qué la princesa vuelva a la vida. Por eso es tan especial la alineación de los planetas ocurrida hace tres días.

Pero majestad. Si no me equivoco, lo qué usted trata de decirme es qué….

Si, Ikuko, mi hija está por renacer. Pero soy una mujer muy egoísta, pues quiero qué mi hija renazca sin estos dolorosos recuerdos. Quiero ver a mi hija renacer en este hermoso planeta azul, qué ella tanto ama. Donde ha renacido ya el hombre al qué ella cree amar.

¿Pero…? Y usted, su majestad ¿Sé quedara sola en este lugar?

No Ikuko. Yo no estaré sola. Para salvar la vida de mi hija y de aquellos qué la amaron, me vi en la necesidad de hacer un último sacrificio. Dar mi vida a cambio de sus almas. Active la energía por completo del cristal y morí por ella, aunque no me arrepiento de mi elección si con eso le doy una nueva esperanza de vida y un futuro más simple a mi hija.

Pero ¿Qué será de la princesa? ¿Qué hará en un lugar como esté sola y sin familia?

-¿Aún no lo has entendido, verdad?

Mi desesperación y esto qué ves de mi, son solo un recuerdo, una mera imagen qué ha tomado forma humana por unas pocas horas rompiendo las reglas para darle una esperanza a mi hija.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Querida Ikuko, la razón por la qué he llegado hasta aquí, es para pedirte, para suplicarte qué seas tú la mujer qué quiera y eduque a mi hija.

-Pero majestad. Es un gran honor qué haya pensado en una mujer tan sencilla como yo para ser la madre de su hija. Yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre ser elegante y una dama de sociedad. Yo solamente soy la esposa de un hombre sencillo y provengo de una familia de las mismas cualidades. Yo no sabría educar a una princesa.

-Yo no pido qué eduques a una princesa. Quiero, qué al renacer mi hija en está era lo haga como una simple terrícola más. Quiero qué mi hija crezca en un hogar, acompañada del cariño de una madre y de un padre. Quiero qué mi hija viva una vida plena y feliz.

-Entonces, ¿No sería más razonable qué ella creciera en un hogar con las comodidades a las qué ella está acostumbrada?

-No. No lo es. A la princesa jamás le han importado todos estos lujos. Siempre ha sido una pequeña muy soñadora esperando al príncipe azul qué la despierte con un beso de amor….

Mi intención al hacer qué su alma renazca es qué lo haga como una persona normal, común y corriente, sin recuerdos dolorosos. No quiero qué la princesa sé ate a un futuro qué falsamente cree suyo. Quiero qué mi hija pueda elegir su destino por ella y no por otros. Es por eso qué llevo días observándote desde mi lugar en las estrellas. Te he visto sufrir y llorar por la vida qué tanto anhelas llevar en tu vientre. Por eso te ofrezco ser la madre de mi tesoro más valioso. Te ofrezco a ti llevar en tu vientre a la heredera del trono lunar.

-Yo… bueno…. Es decir, claro qué me gustaría, sería un honor ser la madre de tan bella y especial señorita.

Sin embargo, dígame ¿Por qué cree qué yo sería una buena opción?

-Porque te conozco Ikuko y sé lo qué hay en tu corazón. Porque te he estado observando durante días y noches enteras. Porque a lo largo de este milenio no he encontrado otro ser como tú, con un corazón tan puro y tan noble, cuya mayor ambición no sea sino la de darle todo su amor y cariño a un hijo. Un corazón qué es igual al de la princesa.

Aún y cuando yo aceptara ser la madre de su hija, -dijo ella- aún hay algo qué me inquieta.

Usted hablo de la maldad qué acabo con su vida. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de qué esa maldad renazca también en está era?

-Desafortunadamente, la maldad jamás ha muerto. A lo largo de este milenio no ha hecho más qué cambiar su nombre y transformarse en algo cada vez más peligroso, capaz de acabar con la vida de cualquiera qué sé le oponga.

-Si es así, entonces, no sería razonable qué su hija renaciera con sus recuerdos o por lo menos con una familia qué la pueda proteger, pues yo no cuento con los recursos suficientes para hacerlo. ¿Cómo la protegería yo?

-Puede ser. Sin embargo aún tengo la esperanza de qué de ella de alguna manera crezca siendo una persona normal y qué aquellos qué la dañaron en el pasado no la detecten. Es por eso qué quiero darle la esperanza de una nueva vida y sin recuerdos, para qué ella pueda elegir su propio futuro. Y en cuanto a tus dudas, de ser necesario, yo haría lo necesario para devolverle sus recuerdos y a sus guardianas.

¿Eso no sería más doloroso para ella? –pregunto algo atormentada Ikuko. Descubrir qué tiene un pasado y qué su vida nunca ha sido como lo había creído.

Sí, pero aún me aferro a la esperanza de qué no tenga necesidad de recordar.

Majestad. Hablo también de qué ella creía estar falsamente enamorada y de un compromiso. ¿Acaso es de ese muchacho qué murió junto a ella?

-Y, así es, pero prefiero qué esa información no sea develada. No de ser necesario.

-Está bien. Solo dígame entonces ¿Cómo reconoceré cuando nuestra hija este en peligro?

-¿Eso quiere decir qué aceptas, Ikuko? ¿Aceptaras ser la madre de mi querida Princesa Serena?

-Así es, su majestad. Yo, pues….

-Entiendo. Respondiendo a tus dudas te diré qué:

Lo sabrás, no necesitaras pruebas. Eres una mujer muy intuitiva y no hacen falta palabras para ti. Solo hechos. Además, sus guardianas sé reunirán en torno a ella. Pues aunque desee evitarlo, el mal qué nos ataco, el negaverso también renacerá.

De repente, las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse cual neblina qué sé pierde en el horizonte e Ikuko volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de qué la mujer estaba casi inconsciente y sin fuerzas, pero no perdía su sonrisa.

-Me temo qué estoy llegando al límite de mis fuerzas. Pero me alegra saber qué la princesa llegara a un hogar donde será amada y querida. –dijo al tiempo qué posaba sus manos en el vientre de Ikuko y desapareció en el aire junto a su bella sonrisa.

Espere, reina Serenity. Aún tengo muchas dudas. ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿Cuándo vendrá el Negaverso? ¿Cuándo Serena tendrá que pelear? ¿Quién se encargara de salvarla cuando el peligro la aceche? ¿Cómo reconoceré ese falso amor?

Ikuko ya sé encontraba sola en el sofá, sin embargo podría jurar haber escuchado las siguientes palabras

Gracias a ti. Posiblemente nunca más volveremos a vernos, pero créeme que desde la luna siempre cuidare de ''nuestra amada hija." En realidad espero no volvernos a ver. No hasta que haya un cambio y solo si la princesa decide cambiar su destino. Solo si las estrellas fugaces que cruzaran la galaxia son capaces de deslumbrar y enfrentar la verdad para mostrarle el camino correcto de su corazón a la princesa.

Solo nos volveremos a ver, si la princesa decide cambiar su destino. Si decide ser fuerte y forjar su propio futuro. Solo si es capaz de enfrentar al mal en busca del verdadero amor. Mientras tanto, no recordaras nada de esto. Solo fragmentos que se convertirán en tus dulces sueños.

Días después, llego Kenji con las más espectaculares fotografías de aquella luna, mientras yo me encontraba aún dilucidando si es qué todo había sido un sueño o una hermosa, pero a la vez triste realidad.

Si, muchas veces había tenido ese sueño. Aunque no estoy totalmente segura de que lo fuera. Pero aún recuerdo que a partir de esa noche sentí la esperanza renacer en mí. Algo dentro de mí me decía que pronto mi más grande sueño, mi más grande ilusión se cumpliría.

Fue así como un mes después el test había dado positivo.

Recuerdo perfectamente también que una mujer extraña -idéntica a la qué podría catalogar como la de mis sueños-, me visito aquel treinta de junio. El día en que nació mi niña. Mi Serena. Aquel era el nombre que yo me había empecinado en elegir para ella. Sabía que era el correcto. Esa tarde, la mujer la acuno en sus brazos y casi podría jurar qué había visto una bella sonrisa en el rostro de mi hija. La bella mujer estaba tan concentrada en mi pequeña Serena, qué por un instante temí qué fuese a llevársela, pero no pude decir ni una sola palabra. Todo se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios cuando la bella mujer como hipnotizada hablo:

-La princesa ha vuelto a ver la luz. Con su nacimiento también miles de sombras de maldad se han levantado. La alineación de los planetas prevé grandes venturas y desventuras para ella. Solo manteniendo su corazón puro lograra sacar adelante todo el dolor que puede ocasionar al mundo la maldad y vencerla. Dicho esto volvió a depositar a mi bebita en su cuna y mientras la besaba con gran ternura, desapareció, aunque no sin antes darme las gracias por haber logrado darle paz a su corazón. Susurrando algo similar a…. Espero no tener qué volver a verte, porque cuando eso suceda, el verdadero dolor, la verdadera agonía y el tormento llenaran el corazón de la princesa y sufrirá cuando tenga qué elegir su verdadero camino.

Eso lo comencé a recordar la misma tarde en la que Serena me había informado de su cita con un tal Seiya. El famoso cantante del grupo de moda Three Lights. Pero no me quiero adelantar a nada. Son solo mis memorias.

Serena había estado creciendo como cualquier otra niña. Era una niña algo torpe y muy soñadora. Ella pasaba horas frente al balcón mirando la luna y pidiendo ir a ella. Por ese motivo y para que estuviera más cerca de sus sueños, siempre adorne su recamara con motivos lunares y conejitos.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y me llevo hasta el primer día de clases en el preescolar de mi niña. Había una foto que inmortalizaba aquel bello momento. Mi niña tomada de mi mano con sus dos preciosos ojos azul cielo y unos ondangos que hacían ver su carita redonda como una luna llena. Recuerdo haberme encontrado nuevamente con mi antigua amiga. De hecho, fue en el parque. Ella me conto que se había divorciado y que su esposo le había quitado a su primera niña. Que había perdido a su segundo bebe por la impresión pero que, sin embargo, había encontrado a un hombre bueno y que ahora estaba casada con el. Ella me conto que también se había embarazado nuevamente y justamente la niña que venia de la mano con mi Serena era Molly. Ella fue su primera y me atrevería a decir única y verdadera amiga.

-¿Por qué Serena se había distanciado de ella? Eso es algo que en un principio jamás entendí, hasta ahora que comienzo a recuperar mis memorias.

Serena siguió creciendo con su carácter tan alegre y tan sociable. Nunca fue la mejor en clase. Por el contrario, siempre sacaba malas notas y odiaba despertarse temprano. Eso no era para ella. Desarrollo un gusto por la comida y por los dulces. Su sonrisa, en aquella época, era sincera, no tenía ni rastro de tristeza o sufrimiento en ella. Por aquella época era capaz de leerla cual libro abierto.

Mi niña se empezó a aislar justo cuando tenía 14 años.

De pronto, su sonrisa, aunque continuaba siendo sincera cambio para convertirse poco a poco en una falsa mueca de felicidad.

Serena había cambiado muchísimo. Comenzó a tener nuevas amistades. Sus desapariciones y visitas se volvieron una constante. Además de "un chico" que siempre la molestaba por sus malas notas.

En un principio no me sorprendió. Era una adolescente y tenía derecho a estar con sus amigas. Sin embargo mi preocupación comenzó a crecer pues inesperadamente comenzaron a atacar la ciudad. Recuerdo que no quise volverme una mujer aprensiva por lo que deje que mi niña siguiera haciendo su vida normal como cualquier otro día.

Sus nuevas amistades eran chicas muy solitarias. Fueron llegando una a una hasta formar un grupo en el que ella parecía ser el punto de unión.

Primero llego Amy. Era una chica bajita de cabello azul. Había leído de ella en los periódicos. Amy Mizuno era el cerebro más brillante de su época. Con apenas 14 años hablaba varios idiomas, y era el mejor promedio de todo Japón. Creí que su amistad ayudaría a que Serena se preocupara un poquito más por sus estudios. Y en realidad fue así.

La siguiente fue una chica de un carácter muy decidido. Su larga cabellera negra era su toque característico. Ella era nieta de un monje del templo Hikawa. Estudiaba en un colegio para señoritas. No estaba de interna pues prefería pasar las tardes y las noches con su abuelo. Sus padres aunque la querían, siempre la abandonaron, pues sus negocios eran más importantes. Ella era tan madura y tan responsable. Era la antítesis de Serena. Sin embargo era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Supuse que con el tiempo ellas llegarían a ser las mejores amigas. Se complementaban una a la otra.

Recuerdo la tarde en la que Serena llego algo soñadora. Esa cara solo la tenía cuando había probado un nuevo postre. Fue así como llego a su vida su siguiente amiga. Era la señorita Lita Kino, una niña muy dulce pero desafortunadamente marginada por la sociedad por su enorme fuerza. Era una chica bastante femenina y una gran cocinera. Por supuesto Serena no tenía la menor idea acerca del pasado de esta chica. Mi niña se había acercado a ella –pese a que sus dos nuevas amigas se lo advirtieron- atraída por el olor de su deliciosa comida. Fue así como un trozo de tarta de fresas las había unido.

Tiempo después llego al grupo una niña, que de no ser porque yo la conocía perfectamente podría jurar era la gemela de mi pequeñita. Era tan rubia y de ojos tan azules como los de mi hija. Ella venia de Londres. Al parecer a ella le toco madurar solita, había llegado a Tokio huyendo de una traición amorosa, sin embargo, ella no había sido capaz de perder esa chispa de alegría que la hacía identificarse tanto con Serena. Ambas, sacaban malas notas y disfrutaban de los pequeños detalles de la vida.

Por aquellos días, nada parecía extraño y todo era normal. Hasta el ataque del negaverso. Eso hizo click en mí -aunque me negaba a aceptar que esos fuesen realmente recuerdos y no meros sueños- Sin embargo, la llegada de Seiya volvía todo cada vez más claro y estos sueños se hicieron más constantes.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Trabaje el fin de semana en el completito. Esta recien terminado porque no queria hacerlas esperar.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

Esta es la readaptación del capítulo. Espero qué les haya gustado.

Pd. Las invito a pasar por la adaptación que estoy haciendo a la historia de **"El final es el principio"**.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	11. Impresiones y huellas en el tiempo II

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

**IMPRESIONES Y HUELLAS EN EL TIEMPO II**

**IKUKO POV**

Con el paso de los días mi pequeña Serena sé fue convirtiendo en una personita un poco más retraída. Por supuesto, aún conservaba su sonrisa, pero el cambio vino a los pocos meses de haber seguido en compañía de sus nuevas amistades.

De pronto, Serena comenzó a alejarse de todos aquellos qué realmente le importaban. Comenzó con pequeñas ausencias y para después cambiarlas por largos periodos de tiempo.

Mi corazón sé paralizaba y sentía qué me moriría cada vez qué en el noticiario vespertino anunciaban qué algún extraño "metamorfo" –así lo habían denominado en el canal de noticias-había atacado la ciudad. Pero lo qué más me inquietaba, sin duda alguna, era el hecho de qué mi pequeña siempre se encontraba cerca del lugar qué había sido atacado.

Sin embargo, cada qué esto sucedía, ella me sorprendía regresando siempre a casa sana y salva. Eso aliviaba mi corazón. Ver con vida a mi niña y "feliz"…

Por aquellos días, también hubo algo qué atrajo fuertemente mi atención. Serena había comenzado a comportarse de una manera un tanto distinta, y no me refería al hecho de haber dejado de sonreír sinceramente, como yo prefería llamarlo, sino al hecho qué comenzó a preocuparse más por la gente a su alrededor qué por ella misma. Era equiparable a un hombre qué soporta el peso del mundo en sus manos. Aunque en su momento, eso me pareció una total y completa exageración, ahora es qué sé qué yo no estaba tan errada como creía.

Con su nuevo cambio y sus nuevas amistades también sé volvió una costumbre en ella, el hecho de hablar de un muchacho qué siempre la molestaba por sus malas notas y qué solía llamarla "cabeza de chorlito". Ella siempre sé molestaba y la verdad es qué, aún y con todos mis recuerdos vueltos –o por lo menos en su mayoría, pues aún siento qué tengo una parte en blanco-, no soy capaz de distinguir claramente en qué momento mi hija sé volvió, por llamarlo de alguna manera "una enamorada adolescente sin remedio".

En realidad, creo que si tengo una ligera idea. Su encaprichamiento sé hizo más patente cuando mi pequeñita llego una tarde muy apresurada a casa y con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Según nos conto –poco, en realidad- debido a su estado de ánimo tan efervescente, es qué Margaret Sullivan, una pintora qué sé había vuelto muy famosa por retratar a las parejas verdaderas la había elegido como modelo. Por supuesto ella estaba feliz, sin embargo, al volver su molestia era mucha, pues al parecer le había tocado hacer de modelo junto a aquel chico con el qué tanto la molestaba y lo peor era qué al parecer, a una de sus nuevas amigas le agradaba.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y pese a qué el miedo inundaba cada vez más mis sentidos, seguí permitiendo qué mi niña sé siguiera divirtiendo.

Hay otro recuerdo qué me atormenta, estoy segura de qué una noche yo descubrí qué ella era la heroína de la qué tanto hablaban los medios. Ella era Sailor Moon lo descubrí aquella tarde en la qué Sammy sé había empecinado en lograr comprar una mascota y resultaron ser pequeños demonios llamados "chanelas" qué tomaban el control de nuestras mentes, pero ella, o mejor dicho Sailor Moon, al rescatarnos, llamo a su hermano por su nombre, además ¿Qué clase de madre seria si no reconocía ese característico peinado y forma de caminar?. No tenía duda alguna mucho menos debido a qué hubo otro suceso aún más marcado fue aquella noche en el aeropuerto. Y es qué, recordar sus acciones tan nerviosas solo me confirmó lo qué yo me negaba a aceptar.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y volvió con sucesos un poco menos importantes e interesantes. Por lo qué llegare nuevamente al punto más fuerte.

Todo comenzó una noche en el qué uno de los cuatro generales llamo a las Sailor Scouts al aeropuerto de Tokio, esa noche, por supuesto Serena había fingido sentirse mal y subió a dormir muy temprano. Por supuesto, yo me sentí un tanto extraña por esa situación, pero más aún cuando lo hizo sin cenar siquiera. Aquella noche no permití qué el pánico se apoderara de mi cuando descubrí qué mi hija no estaba. Aún más, ni siquiera le hable a su padre de ello, ni mucho menos le reclame el hecho de haberse fugado. Seguí actuando tan normal como siempre.

Ahora qué lo pienso, son tantos los recuerdos, por llamarlos de alguna forma los qué sé a galopan en e mi mente, qué ni siquiera están teniendo un orden.

Pero de esa época, creo qué el recuerdo qué más me duele, es qué mi hija no tuviera la suficiente confianza ya no para contarme qué ella era Sailor Moon, ya qué ahora no necesito qué me confirme ese hecho. Lo que más me duele, es qué ni siquiera haya tenido la confianza de decirme "Estoy enamorada" sé qué quizás suene egoísta y un tanto sobre proteccionista de mi parte, sin embargo, estoy segura de qué yo hubiese ayudado a mi hija con su relación.

Sin qué ella lo notara, o sé diera cuenta siquiera, aquella noche, cuando salimos a la posada en la qué su padre y yo habíamos pasado nuestra luna de miel la seguí y la vi llamar a ese chico. Vi llorar a mi hija por él y la impotencia de no poder tomarla en mis brazos y poder decirle _"Todo ira bien…"_ aún consumen mi interior. Aún siento como tuve qué acompasar mi respiración para poder acercarme a ella y sin palabras mostrarle mi apoyo y decirle solamente: _"cuando conozcas a un chicho qué te robe la razón y el corazón, traelo a casa. Tu padre y yo desearíamos conocerlo"_, ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo qué una madre sufre cuando su hijo no tiene la suficiente confianza en ella como para contarle aquello qué tanto le atormenta? ¿Alguien vislumbra un panorama más desolado? Tiene alguien idea de lo qué es levantarse cada día y llegar a la noche cuestionándose ¿En qué falle? ¿Cuál ha sido mi mayor error? Supongo qué solo una madre puede comprender aquello.

El siguiente suceso qué recuerdo es algo más bien vago, pero creo que ese fue el final de aquel ciclo. Todo comenzó aquella noche cuando Serena desapareció nuevamente, solo qué está vez durante el transcurso de la noche. De aquello solo recuerdo mi desesperación por encontrar a mi hija y extrañamente, después de eso, solo tengo la mente en blanco y de nuevo la sonrisa cálida y sincera de Serena otra vez en compañía de Molly.

Pero todo volvió a cambiar aquella noche en la qué, al parecer un meteorito había impactado en el parque numero 10. Desde aquella noche en la qué Serena salió y volvió nuevamente con aquel semblante triste en sus ojos cielo.

Algunas veces me he cuestionado ¿Por qué no fui más fuerte? ¿Por qué no evite qué Serena saliera y sé quedara en casa? Pero eso simplemente son pequeños errores y grandes decisiones de esas qué marcan algún cambio en la vida.

Mi hija volvió a obsesionarse con aquel chico y ahora, tenía la certeza de qué algo había sucedido entre ellos y qué sin explicación lógica aparente, el había sufrido amnesia y qué ella, por todos los medios intentaba devolverle sus "recuerdos". No sé qué sucedió pero sé qué lo logro. Lo único qué recuerdo es qué de un tiempo acá ese grupo tan homogéneo y extraño qué habían formado volvió a unirse y qué recupero a ese chico cuando un inmenso árbol absorbió grandes cantidades de energía de la ciudad. Por supuesto con el un nuevo extraño atrajo la atención de Serena y su obsesión sé volvió nuevamente una constante.

Poco después, a nuestra vida llego una pequeñita de ojos rubí y cabellos rosados idéntica a mi hija. Si, cualquiera diría qué no era más qué una fantasía de una mujer qué sueña con ver a sus nietos o cosas similares, pero no fue así.

Yo había visto descender a esa pequeñita del cielo, sinceramente, con tantos cambios realmente ya no había nada qué me sorprendiera, pero vamos, a primera vista, siempre es un shock terrible encontrarte con alguien del futuro.

Les contare como comenzó todo. Fue una tarde en la qué me dirigía como siempre al supermercado. Ese día tenía muchas ganas de sorprender a Serena. Quería hacerle una comida muy especial, quería pasar tiempo de madre e hija, pero vamos, nunca nada sale conforme a nuestros planes.

En realidad ya había hecho mis compras, planeaba sorprender a Serena con unos deliciosos tallarines y unos riquísimos onigiris y como postre unas crepas dulces.

Venia del supermercado, cerca del parque numero 10. Solo esperaba qué Serena tardara un poco más en llegar y qué me diera tiempo de cocinar, cuando a lo lejos vi una luz qué inundaba un lugar especifico. Estaba lejos, por supuesto, sin embargo decidi investigar, por lo qué me dirigi al lugar. Era como si algo me llamara.

Cuando llegue al lugar, no vi más qué a una pequeñita de cabellos rosas y ojos grandes como dos rubíes. La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente. Sin embargo me acerque poco a poco, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza y un miedo atroz. De hecho, por un segundo me pregunte ¿Por qué soy capaz de leer las emociones de esa pequeña a simple vista? Supongo qué cualquiera al ver sus lagrimas sé daría cuenta de su tristeza, pero de eso a saber exactamente qué le sucedía era algo muy distinto, era casi como si yo conociera a esa pequeñita.

Cuando logre estar completamente cerca de ella, la tome entre mis brazos y sentí una cálida energía rodearme, por un instante, incluso mientras la acunaba, sentí como sus miedos desaparecían, sin embargo eso no era todo, porque la pequeñita sé había quedado dormida pacíficamente entre mis brazos. Olvidándome incluso de mis compras, volvi a acunar a la pequeña y me sente con ella en una banca cercana. Afortunadamente, un amable joven sé ofreció a cargar mis bolsas y pude sostener con mayor confianza a la pequeña.

Entre sueños, o más bien, pesadillas la pequeña llamaba desesperadamente a su madre y hablaba de qué ella había tenido la culpa, como cualquier madre lo hubiera hecho en mi lugar, comencé a susurrarle palabras dulces para aminorar su carga y de hecho lo logre. En realidad, no sé si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los qué pase con ella, lo único qué recuerdo, es qué al despertar y dijo llamarse Serena y ser la Pequeña Dama de Tokio de Cristal me sorprendi muchísimo. En realidad omitiré los detalles, solo diré qué aquella niña confió lo suficiente en mi para poder desahogar todo su dolor y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo el nombre de sus padres y el motivo por el qué había vuelto en el tiempo. Después de tomar un helado y al ver lo madura qué era la niña le pregunte:

¿Qué harás, Pequeña Dama? Por supuesto yo ya le había hablado de Serena, más no así de mis sospechas, entonces la pequeña hizo algo qué me sorprendió. Me dijo:

-¿Sabes, mamá Ikuko? Yo necesito un lugar en donde dormir y donde vivir mientras este en el pasado, yo te quiero pedir qué me dejes quedarme en tu casa, pues eres muy linda y me recuerdas a mi abuela, sé llamaba igual qué tu. Pero quiero qué tu estés de acuerdo. Te prometo qué jamás olvidare está maravillosa tarde, pero para estar a tu lado y al de tu familia necesito hacer algo, ¿Me permitirías modificar sus recuerdos?

Por supuesto, después de todo lo qué había tenido qué pasar la pequeña no pude negarme por lo qué había sido yo misma quien había reunido a Sammy y a Kenji en la sala, más no así a Serena, ella debía siempre saber la verdad.

Por supuesto, los diversos ataques volvieron, solamente qué está vez, el mal siempre perseguía a la pequeñita. Siempre lo supe, porque aunque la nenita modifico mis recuerdos, aún quedo, en algún lugar recóndito en mi memoria esa sensación de ser algo más para esa pequeña.

Cuando todo paso, después de aquella lucha, recuerdo haber escuchado a Serena llorar por su hija, pero como siempre nunca tuve el valor de decir _"Quizás solo sean suposiciones mias, hija, pero cuentas conmigo y claro qué recuperaras a tu pequeña"_

El tiempo volvió a pasar, y cuando la pequeña desapareció yo recupere todos los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Ahora es qué me doy cuenta qué yo pude haber evitado todo el sufrimiento por el qué ahora está pasando mi hija, ¡Yo pude haber evitado qué algo externo atara su corazón a un futuro no deseado! ¡Yo pude haberle dado la opción de elegir! Pero me equivoque al ver la tristeza en los ojos de esa pequeña y me deje llevar por una utopía qué pocos deseaban y qué condenaba a mi hija a la infelicidad eterna. Aunque sé qué en aquel momento nunca lo vi así.

Unos pocos meses después de esos recuerdos, llegaron a el grupo ya homogéneo y apartado de por si a la vida de mi hija. Sé trataba de una bella y reconocida violinista Michiru Kahio y una mujer muy particular, con un gusto y tendencia a vestir como caballero Haruka Tenoh, el o debería decir la campeona del F1 en Japón.

Ellas llegaron a proteger a mi hija y aunque en un principio estuve muy agradecida por ello, ahora lo lamento. Lamento no haber sido más fuerte y obligarlas a alejarse de su vida y no estar permitiendo qué ellas la acosaran y la vigilaran constantemente. Aunque sé qué eso hubiese sido inútil, Serena siempre tiende a confiar demasiado en las personas y por supuesto, a creer solo lo mejor de ellas. Aquella época solo era el preámbulo de la tormenta, y por supuesto jamás de das cuenta de ello hasta qué es demasiado tarde.

Con la aparición de esos nuevos y extraños monstruos también llego otra pequeña. La niña no debía tener más de 9 o 10 años. Era una pequeña enfermiza, por supuesto, antes de su aparición la Pequeña Dama o Rini, como la llamábamos todos, volvió a hacer acto de presencia y sé hizo la mejor amiga de aquella pequeña.

Una noche, después de una aparente calma, unas extrañas carpas y tinieblas aparecieron en la ciudad. Por supuesto mis recuerdos aún los siento incompletos, pero no tengo más remedio qué contar solo la parte qué vi a simple vista.

Mi primer recuerdo es un tanto doloroso, pues solo recuerdo a un invasor en mis sueños y no comprendo como es qué alguien puede lograr algo similar. Después, recuerdo a unas pequeñas qué tenían unas frases muy escalofriantes: _"A veces, los sueños sé convierten en pesadillas y lo qué menos quiere un niño es convertirse en adulto"_. Esa no es la frase de un pequeño feliz, ni mucho menos lo qué sueñan unas pequeñas. Las niñas siempre sueñan con ser princesas y heroínas.

Esas extrañas carpas, de alguna forma habían secuestrado a esa dulce pequeña, por lo qué todas estaban muy preocupadas, Serena no me lo decía, pero las pocas veces qué sé reunieron en casa logre escuchar, sin querer un poco lo mucho qué les iba a hacer falta y de su secuestro.

Poco tiempo después, la nena volvió en brazos de Serena, olvidaba mencionar qué a estas alturas, ya habían pasado un par de años y eran los suficientes, desde mi punto de vista, como para qué ese joven sé animara a venir a nuestra casa y nos pidiera salir formalmente con Serena. Era lo lógico, lo normal, después de todo, ya habían estado tanto tiempo juntos qué supuse qué ese era el paso a seguir, pero por supuesto la vida de mi hija comenzó a dar un giro inesperado nuevamente.

Una tarde Serena había vuelto muy triste a casa, por supuesto cuando le cuestione su tristeza me dijo qué no era nada. No le crei, pero supuse qué después me enteraría, ya qué mi hija tenía una rara tendencia a asimilar primero y después contarnos.

Vaya sorpresa qué me lleve cuando me dijo que su novio sé iría a estudiar al extranjero. No sé ni como pude contenerme. ¿Es qué acaso no veía el dolor qué le causaba su partida? ¿No había buenas universidades aquí en Japón? ¿Por qué debía irse?

Todas esas eran preguntas sin respuesta, por supuesto y sinceramente lo único qué medianamente alivio mi tensión y mi miedo de qué mi hija cayera en una terrible depresión por su partida fue el hecho de haber visto en su anular izquierdo un anillo de compromiso. Por supuesto, aunque Serena ahora era mayor y soñaba como cualquier chica con su boda, aún conservaba ese rastro de inocencia, o por lo menos el suficiente como para no saber el significado de la acción qué según me conto, había hecho el en el aeropuerto.

Pero es aquí cuando su vida vuelve a girar pero está vez no es un simple giro de 180°, sino más bien algo qué revoluciono su mundo y el mío por completo.

Si, mi querida reina, es aquí cuando yo la recordé y usted me visito en sueños avisándome qué la época del cambio sé aproximaba.

El mismo día qué el sé marcho a los Estados Unidos, ella conoció a otro muchacho, uno muy particular, según su descripción con un ego tan grande como el cielo y tan infinito como la vía láctea.

Mi querida reina, yo no sé si he educado bien a nuestra hija. Solo le he dado mi amor de madre y he procurado estar allí para ella cuando me ha necesitado. Comprendo qué el terrible y pesado secreto no ha podido revelármelo, no por falta de confianza sino por temor a no poner a nuestra familia en un peligro aún mayor.

Creo qué no es necesario narrarle siquiera el dolor qué me causo el ver a ese muchacho, porque los primeros días, mientras el otro la había abandonado, su tristeza no disminuía y de alguna manera "su estrella" como Serena solía llamarlo, llego como un meteorito a aluzar todo su mundo.

Me sorprendió todo lo qué Serena fue capaz de hacer por el. En otras circunstancias, ella jamás habría aceptado un reto como aquel de ganar un partido o no hubiese salido con el.

Es ahora, mi querida reina, qué también vuelvo a sentir esa culpa, pues si yo hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente, habría alejado a esa niña de su lado y le hubiese permitido elegir con libertad. Pero no pude hacerlo y es ahora, cuando solo recuerdos de alegrías pasadas me sostienen.

El ver el rostro de Serena curvado con una sonrisa sincera y esa chispeante alegría en sus ojos cuando el chico de ojos zafiros ha logrado cautivarla llevándola a una feria, y aceptando a nuestra hija tal y como es y no intentando cambiarla.

Pero sobre todo, quiero, de alguna manera, recuperar a esa niña de ojos azules y cabellos de fuego qué lograron sacar a flote el verdadero instinto maternal de Serena.

Le contare algo, mi querida reina, Serena fue capaz de cuidar por ella sola durante varias noches a la pequeña qué estuvo enferma, y por alguna razón ella solo sé sentía bien entre sus brazos. Es como si ese fuese el verdadero lazo madre-hija, y sé qué usted me entiende porque al igual qué yo, conoce cada gesto y cada sentimiento de nuestra querida Princesa Serena.

Es por eso, mi querida reina, qué estoy dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio, ha hacer lo qué usted me diga qué es lo correcto para lograr qué mi hija vuelva a confiar en mi y me cuente toda la verdad qué atormenta su corazón.

No puedo negarle qué me alegra ver a esa Serena autosuficiente y segura de si misma, pero sé qué aún allí en el fondo está nuestra dulce y temerosa niña.

Por favor Reina de la luna, comunicate conmigo como aquella vez y ayudame a entender como puedo ayudarla ahora qué el ha vuelto y mi hija, perdón, nuestra hija a recuperado su sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola chicas, por fin he vuelto por aquí, lamento no haber republicado antes este capítulo, quería hacerlo hasta qué hubiese tenido por lo menos la mitad del próximo, el cual ya casi está terminado. Lo subiré el próximo sábado. Ustedes saben por qué lo había borrado. **

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Me hacen el día cada vez que los leo. Al igual que sus alertas.**

**¿Saben?, Este es el capítulo en el qué más comentarios suyos he recibido, por lo menos de está historia. De verdad gracias. **

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un hola yo te leo es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	12. Encuentros

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

**Encuentros **

**Serena Pov.**

Habíamos hecho el recorrido de vuelta del trabajo a mi casa sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios. Por mi parte, yo no me atrevía a pronunciar ninguna palabra por miedo a llorar y el, pues él tampoco había intentado romper el silencio qué flotaba a nuestro alrededor.

Habíamos llegado a casa. Ni siquiera sentí el trayecto, a decir verdad estaba más nerviosa por aquello qué pudiera preguntarme qué por cualquier otra situación. Las palabras sé habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta al igual que mis lagrimas. No quería qué él se diera cuenta qué seguía siendo solo una niña llorona llena de miedos y de inseguridades, porque no era así. Sé suponía qué en estos cuatro largos años de ausencia yo había madurado y había aprendido a no llorar.

Mientras el conducía me preguntaba ¿Por qué había aceptado qué el me llevara a casa?

Quizás, solamente quizás, era por el hecho de qué yo necesitaba sentirme cerca de él. Con eso me conformaba. Era más qué suficiente para mí. Aunque eso prolongara mi agonía y mi sufrimiento.

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente. Quería preguntarle ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué Harvard? ¿Darién y tu sé cruzaron alguna vez? Si es así, ¿Por qué jamás me dijo qué estabas en la tierra? ¿Por qué jamás intentaste volver a hablar conmigo? ¿Te he hecho falta? ¿Me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti? –aunque esa última pregunta jamás la formularía en voz alta, sería lo equivalente a decirle qué no puedo vivir sin él.

Mis minutos de felicidad y agonía sé volvieron más intensos cuando accidentalmente el rozo su mano con la mía. En ese momento no pude evitar sonrojarme y ver su sonrisa torcida y alegre. Aunque era más bien una mueca qué asemejaba a una marcada indiferencia.

Volví mi rostro hacía el cielo. Intentando disimular ese sonrojo, -aunque estoy segura de qué él lo percibió-, pues me conocía como nadie en el mundo. Las nubes qué cubrían el resplandor de la luna poco a poco alejaban y daban paso a un cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Sonreí internamente. La luna y las estrellas parecían recuperar de a poco su resplandor. Era como si un potente cometa o una estrella fugaz hubiese cruzado el cielo alejando la obscuridad. Era como si este fuese el momento correcto para qué el apareciera de nuevo en mi vida. Pero eso jamás lo admitiría. –Por lo menos no en voz alta.

Cuando llegamos por fin a mi casa solo atine a despedirme de él con una ligera sonrisa y un ligero roce –qué era lo más parecido a un beso qué podría darle- en su mejilla. Su presencia era lo único qué yo necesitaba para ser feliz, y conservaría ese trozo de felicidad el mayor tiempo posible y si para eso debía ocultar "a mis amigas" qué ellos estaban en la ciudad lo haría indefinidamente. Por lo menos hasta qué ellos mismos lo revelaran. Me había vuelto algo egoísta y merecía tener cinco minutos de felicidad.

Pero….

Al despedirnos, él quiso iniciar una conversación para la qué yo aún no estaba preparada. No sabía qué decirle y sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo fingir. Necesitaba asimilar qué él estaría a mi lado –solamente como un amigo y nada más- y necesitaba sobretodo controlar mis impulsos. El no sé merecía sufrir aún más de lo qué ya sufría por mis errores -porque estaba segura de qué el sufría tanto como yo por asistir a esta parodia de boda, como yo por representarla- y yo lo necesitaba cerca, aunque con ello ambos nos partiésemos el alma por algo qué jamás podría ser, después de todo, mi destino ya estaba trazado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás –y aunque tenía el poder de cambiar mi futuro-, era cobarde y no me atrevía a hacerlo. No cuando con ello iba a lastimar a muchas personas qué amaba. Era preferible sufrir en silencio. Yo no tenía derecho a enamorarme y él lo sabía. Lo supo aquel día.

-Bombón yo…

_**-Por favor Seiya, está noche no. Está noche déjame conservar el grato recuerdo de haberme vuelto a ver reflejada en tu mirada. Déjame creer qué esto es un sueño y qué aún puedo permanecer en él. Por lo menos está noche déjame soñar con lo qué pudo ser y no fue….**_

Me calle abruptamente. Mientras mi corazón latía acelerada y rítmicamente. Sabía qué apenas hablara cometería varios errores, pero al parecer el estaba tan impactado como yo por lo qué no dijo nada más y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla qué dejo un leve cosquilleo y un extraño calorcillo qué llego hasta mi corazón.

Quería subir corriendo y contarle a mi madre, la Reina Serenity lo qué había sucedido. El feliz acontecimiento qué este día había vivido. Ni siquiera me había planteado cenar o cualquier otra cosa qué no fuera subir a mi habitación y contarle todo a luna y a mi madre. Quería qué ellas supieran todo lo qué este día había sucedido.

Pero no pudo ser así. Mi realidad me golpeo de frente apenas entre en la casa.

Ni siquiera me había percatado qué el coche de Haruka estaba en la entrada de mi casa.

-Buenas noches, gatita. –Me saludaron.

Allí, en la sala de mi hogar estaban Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

No quise imaginar lo qué habría sucedido de ellas saber con quién había pasado mi día. No quería ni imaginar el escándalo qué armarían al saber qué mi día sé había alegrado con la presencia de aquel qué tanto había extrañado durante estos cuatro largos años. Más ni siquiera tuve tiempo para responder su saludo.

Mi madre terrestre, Ikuko, entro en la sala en ese instante, al parecer mis inesperadas visitas tenían poco tiempo de haber llegado, pues mi madre traía pastas y un poco de café para ellas, y un té para Hotaru.

En cuanto me vio me saludo.

-Buenas noches, hija. Hoy sé te ha hecho un poco tarde, pero por esa sonrisa qué llevas dibujada en el rostro y la tardanza en llegar a casa apuesto a qué es porque han aprobado un nuevo diseño ¿cierto?

Esa era una enorme mentira. Supuse qué mi madre había visto mi llegada con Seiya y me había salvado, lo cual agradecí internamente, pues supuse qué mi madre recordaba qué a las chicas no les caía muy bien el qué yo estuviese en compañía de Seiya y quiso evitarme un disgusto y una innecesaria pelea. Pues además estaba cada vez más cerca mi inminente matrimonio.

Lo irónico de la situación era qué quienes debían cuestionarme realmente por estar viendo a Seiya o por pensar en el aprobaban mi relación –aunque fuese solo amistad- estaban felices por su cercanía conmigo; mientras qué, quienes solo debían estar a mi lado, protegiéndome –porque ese era realmente su deber- me cuestionaban a cada paso qué daba y me obligaban a cada instante a crear un futuro qué yo no deseaba. Observe brevemente a mí alrededor y suspire internamente, mientras intentaba controlar la inmensa alegría qué inundaba mi ser para responder.

-¡Así es, mamá! –respondí sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Porque buena parte de esa mentira era verdad. Me había quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde junto a Seiya para crear un nuevo diseño. Era un mueble qué debía ser único aunque fuese muy sencillo, pues era una cómoda para la ropita básica del bebe. Aunque no era para la línea qué había mencionado. Estos eran unos diseños muy especiales qué solamente Seiya había visto y me había ayudado a mejorar. Lo cual era realmente extraño, si me detenía a pensarlo, pues no habíamos intercambiado más qué un par de necesarias palabras y parecía qué uno y otro éramos capaces de complementar nuestros diseños. Era como si realmente él tuviera la misma visión de aquella alcoba amarillo paja con cama de princesa -literal.

-Buenas noches, mamá, chicas.

Si, así es mamá. –Retome lo qué les comentaría, después de saludarlas. Hoy acaban de aprobar un nuevo diseño para la **línea princesa**. Es algo muy especial –comencé a contar, pues este proyecto es especial. Uno de los socios, el qué mayor capital ha invertido desde qué nos embarcamos en esta aventura de creaciones nos ha pedido muebles aún más únicos para su futura hija. Es por ello qué este proyecto es tan importante. No podemos fallar porque es para alguien qué confió en nosotros pese a ser solamente simples estudiantes.

-Vaya, suena muy interesante, gatita.

-Así es Haruka. La línea princesa debe de llevar una creación muy sutil. –Respondí emocionada, no pudiendo evitar ilusionarme con ese proyecto-. Debe ser elegante y novedoso, pero sin ser estrambótico o querer dar un mensaje incorrecto. No debe parecer ostentoso, pero no por ello debe de dejar ser impresionante. Solo lo mejor para una pequeña princesa qué está por llegar a este mundo.

-Entonces tu no debes tener problemas con los diseños, ¿Verdad, Serena? Después de todo, tú eres una princesa. –aseguro Hotaru.

-¡Por supuesto qué si! –dijo con un tono enfadado, en ese momento Sammy, mi pequeño hermano qué bajaba las escaleras. Mi hermana es la princesa de esta casa, ¡lástima de príncipe qué ha escogido! –soltó aún más enfadado; e ignorándolas a todas llego hasta mí para decirme:

-En serio, hermana, aún estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión. Aún tienes opciones y estoy seguro qué Seiya estaría encantado de volver si tu le dieras una oportunidad. Sé qué no lo has visto en años, pero estoy seguro de qué tú podrías comunicarte con el de alguna manera. No creo qué su amor por ti haya cambiado. Además….

-¡Pero qué impertinente!, ¡tú no sabes…. –dijo Haruka furiosa con los puños crispados. Siendo cortada por mamá, siempre tan oportuna.

-Por favor, Sammy, tu sabes qué no le impondremos a nadie a tu hermana y qué si ella a escogido pasar su vida con ese joven llamado Darién la apoyaremos, estemos o no de acuerdo con su decisión. Nos guste o no a quien ha elegido.

-Pero mamá….

-Nada, nada.

-Está bien, yo solo bajaba por unos bocadillos, pero creo que ya no cenare. Quería compartirlos con mi hermana, la cual ahora está bastante ocupada con los preparativos de su funeral, quiero decir boda –sé corrigió mi hermano. Aunque más bien había algo de burla en su voz. Por cierto, Serena, necesito hablar contigo, pero ahora estas ocupada, ¿podrías subir a mi habitación en cuanto te desocupes?, no importa lo tarde qué sea. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Aja. Pero por favor, deja de ser tan grosero con las chicas.

-No te preocupes, Serena. Es lógico qué tu hermano este celoso, después de todo, ahora te tendrá que compartir con alguien más y ya no será el hombre más importante de tu vida –puntualizo Setsuna con algo de veneno en su voz.

-Pero….

La sala de mi casa se había convertido en una especie de cambo de batalla verbal por saber quién era capaz de proferir el más grande insulto sin palabras ofensivas. Por un momento me volví a sentir la adolescente de 14 años qué no es capaz de controlar a sus Sailor. Eso, y el tenso ambiente qué reinaba te hacía darte una ligera idea de todo lo qué podía ocurrir allí.

Y, ¿Qué tal van los arreglos de la boda chicas? –dije en un intento por evitar la rencilla qué allí comenzaba a tomar forma. Objetivo qué logre inmediatamente, pues para las chicas no había absolutamente nada más importante qué el hecho qué yo preguntara por detalles y aportara ideas para ese supuesto fastuoso día. Para ellas, el qué yo me involucrara en los pequeñas pero significativas cosas les hacía creer qué realmente anhelaba con ansias la llegada de ese utópico futuro, qué para mí no era más qué mi tormentoso final.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, de lo único qué hablaron fue de cristalería y manteles. A mi me daba lo mismo comer en platos de unicel qué en la más fina vajilla de cristal cortado acompañada por cubiertos de plata. Pero por supuesto, me las ingenie para mantener una sonrisa en el rostro y asentir "ilusionada" de vez en cuando para qué ellas no sospecharan absolutamente nada de lo que realmente sentía, además, ayudaba de sobremanera el hecho de qué cierta estrella fugaz volviera a formar parte de mi vida. Pues en realidad esas sonrisas eran para él.

**Seiya P.o.V.**

Teníamos cerca de un par de años de haber llegado a la tierra. La princesa Kakkyu había insistido en qué debíamos volver a este lugar, en donde habíamos sido felices durante un tiempo adoptando nuestra verdadera forma, -toda aquella insistencia, claro después de haber reconstruido Kinmoku-. Sin embargo, yo me rehusaba a volver. No quería estar cerca de ella, porque temía qué mi fuerza no fuese suficiente como para evitar qué yo fuera tras ella, ahora qué debía estar feliz con su novio. Sin embargo, la princesa Kakkyu nos convenció de volver y todos terminamos por aceptar. De eso hacía cerca de tres años.

En un principio habíamos decidido llegar a Inglaterra, sin embargo algo cambio nuestros planes y habíamos llegado a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, pues quería estar alejado lo más posible de mi querido bombón.

Para desahogar el dolor qué me había causado no ver a bombón me había refugiado en el diseño grafico, la ingeniería civil y la arquitectura. Eran materias qué ella jamás tomaría por sus complicaciones, pero qué sin embargo te permitían realizar las más hermosas creaciones teniendo un toque de inspiración.

Había elegido aquello, para no perder de cierta forma, todo aquello qué había aprendido en Kinmoku, -pues la mayoría de las remodelaciones yo las había supervisado o sugerido- la princesa me había sugerido retomar mis estudios en Harvard, la famosa escuela norteamericana, o quizás en Yale o Darmounth, cualquiera perteneciente a la famosa Ivy Ligue.

Acepte, pues era una manera de desconectarme del mundo y olvidar aquello qué tanto me atormentaba, pero apenas unos meses después descubrí qué no podía sacar a bombón de mi cabeza. De hecho, había vuelto con más fuerza acompañado del angelical rostro de Chibi-Chibi. La cual, no entendía porque sé había colado en mis sueños, aunque suponía qué era porque ella había estado cerca de bombón cuando estuvimos aquí en la tierra la primera vez.

Una noche, mientras dormía su rostro de luna apareció en mis sueños, casi como llamándome, y a su lado estaba bombón, qué sonreía y la cuidaba. Con un aura tan llena de paz, mismo sueño qué por breves instantes quise qué fuese realidad. Ellas se encontraban en una habitación adoselada en tonos amarillo paja con una preciosa cuna oval en el centro, junto a una mecedora y un love-seat para descansos. Ahora qué lo pensaba detenidamente me daba cuenta de mi realidad porque, en realidad aquel fue el sueño qué cambio el rumbo de mis planes. Pues había cambiado la ingeniería civil por la arquitectura, pero no enfocada en construcciones ni mucho menos, sino más bien en creaciones, qué tenían como sentido a esa pequeña de cabellos de fuego y sonrisa dulce.

Había logrado compaginar mi vida con mi sufrimientos, algunas veces el dolor era más llevadero qué otras tantas, sin embargo, el mantener mi cabeza saturada de información me hacía pensar menos en ella y en lo qué pudo ser.

Aún me pregunto ¿Qué me habría respondido bombón si las chicas no hubiesen subido aquella tarde a la azotea cuando le pedí, le suplique qué me dejase ocupar su lugar? ¿Habría sido tan egoísta como para huir con ella, después del concierto si es qué no sé hubiese desatado la guerra aquella noche?

Esos eran mis tormentos y mis cuestionamientos diarios. Aunque eso era algo qué no compartía con mis hermanos ni con absolutamente nadie.

Cada noche, antes de dormir tenía una vieja costumbre, sé había vuelto parte de mi y de lo qué soy. De cierta manera era una especie de tortura y sufrimiento autoimpuesto, pero la aceptaba, pues me hacía sentirme parte de ella.

Cada noche, mientras contemplaba la palidez de la luna colarse por el ventanal tomaba de mi buro una vieja fotografía qué nos habíamos tomado durante aquella tarde, cuando habíamos tenido nuestra cita de verano. Cada noche, antes de acostarme me gustaba delinear su rostro de mi niña-mujer y contarle lo qué había vivido durante ese día. Esa imagen, en la qué mi bombón sonreía sin malicia y sin esperar un "mañana" conocía todos mis secretos y mi fuente de inspiración, era ese trozo de papel fotográfico mi confidente y mi añoranza.

Pero todo sé derrumbo hace apenas unos meses. La noche en la qué la princesa Kakkyu había llegado desde Kinmoku para avisarnos de "La unión de la tierra y de la luna por sus soberanos". Esa noche sentí qué mi última esperanza sé extinguía de a poco, sin nada qué poder hacer para evitarlo, y dolía, dolía porque era el fin del sueño qué tanto había anhelado.

Mi dolor sé prolongo aún más, cuando la princesa nos dio la orden de asistir, pues para colmo no habíamos sido invitados como parte de su escolta, -pues así podríamos evadir acompañarla- sino más bien como los famosos hermanos Kou. Dejando olvidados incluso al famoso grupo Three Lights. Ellas solo querían ver en aquella ceremonia a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki.

En un principio yo me había negado a asistir. Mis hermanos como muestra de solidaridad –y pese a qué morían de ganas de ver a las chicas- también sé habían rehusado a asistir. Sin embargo, la princesa Kakkyu nos explico qué no podíamos permitirnos una ofensa de tan grande magnitud en contra de los futuros soberanos de la galaxia.

Tuve qué tragarme mi orgullo, mi tristeza y mi desesperanza, después de qué comprendí las razones de la princesa, por lo qué termine aceptando lo inevitable. Asistir a esa boda.

Mi depresión creció a tal punto, qué me pase días y noches enteras creando diseños y sueños para aquella personita qué jamás existiría. Me arrepentía, desde lo más profundo de mí ser no haber aprovechado más mi tiempo a su lado. Tenía tantas ansias de verla. Anhelaba escuchar de sus labios un Chibi ¿compas? O palabras sin sentido a preguntas qué solo respondía con su nombre.

Sí, yo deseaba eso qué mis sueños tanto imaginaban. Pero simplemente estaba derrumbándose todo a mi alrededor. Ni Serena Tsukino, mi adorado bombón estaría a mi lado para construir juntos el sueño qué noche a noche me perseguía, ni jamás tendría entre mis brazos a aquella pequeña niña qué irremediablemente sé había vuelto parte de mi ser. Tenía qué aceptar qué ella pertenecía a otro y qué yo simplemente era un pobre mortal qué puso sus ojos en lo más alto y no lo pudo alcanzar.

Para lograr acostumbrarme a ese dolor la princesa Kakkyu nos propuso estar con tiempo de anticipación para la boda de bombón. Según sus palabras, el golpe final, la estocada qué pondría fin a mis sueños y anhelos seria más digerible.

Yo había aceptado, más por necesidad qué por gusto. No quería qué nuestra princesa sufriera el embate de la furia de los soberanos qué sé unirían, ni mucho menos, quería defraudar a aquellas qué alguna vez nos tendieron la mano.

Nunca imagine qué mi nueva y recién descubierta pasión me hicieran volver a encontrarme con ella. Aunque estaba muy cambiada, qué quizás, de no conocerla y de no amarla como lo hago yo, es probable qué no la hubiera reconocido.

**Flashback **

Mientras estudiaba en Harvard, durante mi primer año había conocido al profesor Shinji Ikuto, un hombre con una gran visión para la arquitectura qué siempre andaba en busca de nuevos talentos, más sin embargo a mi no me interesaba.

Lo había conocido una tarde en la qué había perdido los bocetos qué eran parte de mi vida y de mi inspiración. Aquellos en los qué bombón recostaba a la pequeña niña de cabellos color fuego, mismos qué sé acercaban más a un retrato qué a cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo ya formaban parte de mí y de todo lo qué yo anhelaba. Sé mostraba un cuadro de una mujer con una pequeña en brazos, con una cunita ovalada e infinidad de muebles y dibujos detallados para hacer su espacio más habitable. Era el sueño de cualquier niña, con varias estanterías,-por lo qué sé notaba, diseñadas especialmente para ella- llenas de juguetes y peluches. Un portarretrato muy especial con una fotografía poco visible y miles de detalles.

Había otras tantas, hojas con bellas imágenes –con fotografías- como me gustaba creer- y lo qué sé suponía era la habitación de esa pequeña conforme iba creciendo. Había un pequeño tocador en el qué descansaba una pequeña caja musical muy especial –a juzgar por la vista, de ébano rojizo tallado y arena y figuras marinas, un cepillo de plata y un dije con forma de oso rosado.

En otra de los bocetos destacaba un tocador de lino blanco con perlas y ópalos, aunque por ello ostentoso. Esas fotografías –o recuerdos, la otra forma como me gustaba llamarles, me hacían soñar con el futuro, qué jamás llegaría.

Pero había sido el profesor Ikuto quien lo había encontrado y me lo había devuelto, asegurándome ver esa pasión qué tenía por el dibujo y qué solo sé complementaba con la de ella. Aunque jamás especifico en todas nuestras conversaciones quien era ella.

Pero qué gran sorpresa –dijo el profesor Ikuto, qué un gran talento como usted vaya a viajar a Japón por unos meses. –Me dijo una tarde mientras estaba en Harvard haciendo su visita mensual.

-Pues, profesor, vera….

Fue una conversación algo larga, y al final me propuso formar parte de un equipo qué ya había conformado en el Japón, donde estaba la chica qué complementaba mis dibujos.

Sentía curiosidad por conocerla, pero aún así, yo no podía hacerlo, no quería conocer a nadie qué no fuera mi bombón. No quería qué nadie fuese en mi vida tan importante como lo había sido ella. Por eso rechace su oferta de integrarme a su equipo en un principio, aunque claro, Yaten y Taiki habían influido para qué al final yo aceptara su oferta, después de todo, necesitaría algo en qué distraerme mientras estuviéramos en Japón para no pensar en ella y cometer una locura como ir a buscarla o secuestrarla, como sé lo había propuesto la última vez. Necesitaba algo qué me alejara de mi dulce bombón.

**Fin del flashback**

Habíamos llegado a Japón hacía tres noches con sus respectivos días, qué nos habían servido para reacomodarnos a nuestra vida anterior y a adecuarnos al lugar en el qué nuevamente volveríamos a vivir. Habíamos elegido un apartamento cercano, más no el mismo, pues estaba lleno de recuerdos dolorosos para los tres.

Y aquí estaba yo, alistándome para mi primer día de trabajo. Mi personalidad no había cambiado mucho, pues a simple vista seguía siendo el mismo arrogante y banal al qué nada le afectaba.

Esa mañana me desperté más temprano qué de costumbre. Hacía años qué tampoco necesitaba un despertador, pues las primeras noches las había pasado prácticamente en vela pensando en ella y en el futuro qué juntos habríamos podido crear.

No era qué Japón hubiese sufrido grandes cambios a lo largo de estos tres años, en realidad casi cuatro qué no lo veíamos. Por el contrario, parecía ser absolutamente el mismo salvo qué me tomo más tiempo del acostumbrado el llegar pues algunos de esos imperceptibles cambios se daban en la circulación de las calles y pequeñas avenidas cerradas al tráfico vehicular, lo qué me causo llegar tarde, lo cual agradecí.

Hacía más de cuatro años qué ninguna chica, por muy bella qué fuese atraía ni un poco mi atención, más bien era nula la atención qué les podía dar a las señoritas. Sin embargo, apenas había arribado a la entrada del imponente edificio cuando la vi.

Era una jovencita de medianos cabellos obscuros algo ondulados, recogidos en media coleta no podía ver sus ojos pues llevaba unas gafas para sol. Lucia verdaderamente hermosa en un traje sastre color azul pastel con raya de gis a los costados negra y unos zapatos a juego con mediano tacón.

Con gran sorpresa vi qué sé dirigía al mismo edificio qué yo, solo qué al parecer, tal y como yo, llevaba un poco de prisa. Ella prácticamente corría, y logro alcanzar el ascensor vacío, mientras yo le gritaba qué parara, pero al parecer no me había escuchado por lo qué había perdido la oportunidad de conocerla. Desafortunadamente, era tarde y no tenía tiempo para esperar a saber en qué piso bajaría, por lo qué inmediatamente subí por las escaleras de servicio, ya qué calculaba qué el otro elevador tardaría un considerable tiempo en bajar del piso 53 y volver a subir al piso 5, por lo qué había subido prácticamente corriendo.

En cuanto llegue me disculpe. No era característico de mi llegar tarde a ningún lugar, por lo qué me pareció correcto comenzar a contar el porqué de mi retraso. Sabía qué no era ninguna justificación, ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba por lo menos sentirme algo tranquilo y asegurar qué llegaría temprano la próxima vez.

Sin embargo, mi discurso fue cortado cuando me di cuenta de qué ella, la dueña de todos mis pensamientos y mis ilusiones estaba allí. Incluso mi intención de conocer a aquella qué complementaba mis dibujos sé desvaneció en el aire.

-¿Bombón? –solo atine a preguntar, sorprendido porque al final la mujer por la qué mi piel y mi corazón habían comenzado a vibrar era ella. Aunque estaba completamente cambiada y lo único qué permanecía intacto en ella eran sus ojos celestes.

-¿Seiya? –respondió ella en el mismo tono sorprendido.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para saber porque habíamos coincidido. El profesor Ikuto había roto el repentino silencio cuando comenzó las presentaciones –aunque fue realmente breve.

_Al parecer no me equivoque y ya se conocen. Jóvenes, su nuevo compañero en el proyecto es Seiya Kou. Espero que lo traten bien y lo hagan sentirse parte del equipo. Por lo menos el tiempo que se encuentre en nuestro país._

Fue lo último qué escuche. Me dedique a observar a bombón. Si, quizás había muchos cambios visibles, pero sentía qué aún estaba dentro de ella la niña de la qué yo me había enamorado, pero sus palabras fueron como un baño de agua fría para mí. Nunca espere qué sé dirigiera a mí de esa fría manera. Hasta donde recordaba aquella tarde por lo menos habíamos convenido en ser amigos….

-No esperaba verte aquí –dijo ella cortante apenas me senté a su lado en aquella mesa oval qué presedia el profesor Ikuto a manera de sala de juntas.

Sus palabras y tono hiriente ya no me importaron. Además de su sonrojo apenas me acerque a ella. Aunque eso último quizás solo había sido producto de mi imaginación. Estaría cerca de bombón y recuperaría su sonrisa. Hice una nota mental por agradecer a mis hermanos el haber insistido en qué trabajara con el profesor. Y, ahora qué pensaba en ellos, había decidido no contarles nada acerca de mi nuevo descubrimiento laboral. Quería pasar tiempo con bombón y saber qué le había sucedido y porque sé comportaba de esa manera y recuperar un poco de tiempo a su lado, por lo qué instantáneamente decidí qué no les contaría de su presencia en mi vida a mis hermanos.

Aquel día me dedique a observarla y a intentar descubrir el porqué de su cambio. Me sorprendió darme cuenta qué ella se había convertido en una mujer tan fuerte y tan autosuficiente. No era común verla así unos cuantos años atrás. Supuse qué parte de ese drástico cambio sé debía a sus Sailors y a la presión por convertirla en Reina.

Durante toda la tarde no hablamos, más qué unas pocas, realmente pocas palabras y todo verso sobre el trabajo.

Por la mañana ella me dio un recorrido por la planta en donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas y el área de diseño de nuestro trabajo, qué fue interrumpido por una preciosa pelinegra de ojos verdes llamada Anneliesse, quien tomo el lugar de bombón para terminar el recorrido.

Más tarde, me di cuenta de qué mi suerte había mejorado –era algo masoquista- pues su escritorio y el mío estarían contiguos en la misma oficina, de la cual ella prácticamente no salió más qué para sus alimentos y prácticamente me ignoro, lo qué fue un golpe para mi ego.

Cuando salimos a comer, decidí seguirla. Entro en un restaurante de comida rápida. Decidí sentarme a unas cuantas mesas de ella, en donde pudiera analizarla con tranquilidad sin qué ella se diera cuenta.

Me sorprendí más. Si su apetito no había cambiado, lo cierto es que su carácter si lo había hecho. Comía de una manera demasiado elegante al tiempo que sostenía su teléfono.

Otra cosa qué me sorprendió fue el verla sola. ¿Desde cuándo no comía junto a las chicas y solo conversaba por celular? Cada nuevo descubrimiento me hacía sumergirme en un nuevo mar de dudas y desesperación. ¿Qué habían hecho con mi alegre bombón? ¿Quién era esa qué sé escondía bajo aquella máscara y no permitía qué ella sonriera?

Mientras comía me parecía imposible quitarle la vista de encima. De pronto, ella saco una carpeta de piel negra y un lápiz. La vi absorbida en aquello qué pintaba. Lo único qué la interrumpió fue una llamada, al parecer urgente, qué la hizo abandonar aquello qué estaba haciendo y salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

No pude evitar mi curiosidad y me acerque a la mesa en la qué ella estaba comiendo. Cuando me acerque más, algo me impacto. Eran dibujos de aquella habitación qué estaba en mis sueños. ¿Era posible qué bombón soñara lo mismo qué yo?

Contuve mi curiosidad y cerré el folder poniendo encima solamente aquel dibujo en el qué ella estaba trabajando.

Cuando volví a la oficina me sorprendió verla así de desesperada. Estaba triste, algo importante debió haberle sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede bombón? –le pregunte y por un instante me pareció volver a ver a aquella niña qué tanto amaba.

He extraviado algo muy importante, y dudo mucho qué pueda recuperarlo –dijo con voz sumamente afligida y algunas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Puede ser posible qué quizás yo lo pueda recuperar por ti –le respondí.

-No lo creo, Seiya. –Respondió. No es algo qué pueda tener un gran valor monetario, pero si contiene un valor sentimental para mi, Seiya. Es algo qué tú me regalaste…. Complemento con un breve susurro.

No me había dado cuenta qué esa carpeta era la misma qué yo le había regalado al despedirme de ella, antes de partir a Kinmoku. La había dejado en casa de sus padres, pues no me había atrevido a entregársela personalmente.

-Entonces –pregunte ¿Recibiste mi regalo?

-Así es, Seiya. En ella guardo cosas valiosas. –respondió

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Era la carpeta qué yo tenía en mis brazos.

-¿Has visto lo qué contiene? –pregunto llena de miedo.

-Sabes qué jamás me atrevería, bombón. Me di cuenta qué la olvidaste en el restaurante mientras comías y decidí recogerla. Lo único que he visto es el dibujo qué sobresalía. Tome la carpeta y la cerré para qué nadie pudiera ver su contenido. –Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, Seiya.

-Ha sido un placer, bombón. Sin embargo, puedo preguntar ¿Es parte del proyecto para el qué trabajaremos?

-No. –Me respondió sin más. Me gusta crear diseños qué he visto en mis sueños, pero por alguna razón estos son especiales y no los entregare a nadie. Solo serán bocetos en los qué he trabajado para mí y nadie más.

Cuando me conto qué había visto esos bocetos en sus sueños, no pude más qué alegrarme y en un ataque de debilidad le propuse:

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a terminarlos? ¿Qué te parece qué si después de terminar los diseños de la línea princesa para Messie Lacroix terminamos tu boceto?

Ella sonrió, como no lo había hecho aquel día y acepto mi proposición, por lo que pudimos concentrarnos en terminar el trabajo antes de tiempo y ponernos a diseñar en eso qué ambos soñábamos, aunque nunca le diría qué yo había visto en sueños aquello qué ella dibujaba. Seria nuestro secreto.

Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo transcurrió tan rápidamente qué en breves instantes la cálida tarde paso a una fría noche. Sin darme cuenta y mucho menos, sin darme oportunidad de preguntarle el porqué de su cambio. Los diseños habían absorbido todo aquel valioso tiempo en el qué hubiésemos podido conversar, aunque dudo mucho qué ella hubiese cedido a contarme algo, pues estaba muy hermética.

-Es hora de irnos, bombón. –Ella sé sonrojo y solo atino a asentir.

-¿Iras en tu coche o vendrá alguien a recogerte? –le pregunte mientras bajábamos por el ascensor.

-Iré en autobús –respondió. Nadie sabe qué me quede trabajando hasta tarde.

Me sorprendió su sinceridad y le propuse acercarla a su casa, cosa qué ella acepto después de hacerle ver qué era realmente tarde y qué el último autobús había salido hacía apenas cinco minutos de la estación.

Nuestra vuelta a su casa fue un tenso silencio. Aunque tenía miles de preguntas, no tenía forma de preguntárselas sin qué pareciera desesperado por no haber sabido de ella en este tiempo. Ella por su parte tampoco hablaba nada. Ni media palabra.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí qué un coche no era realmente un lugar para hablar de todo aquello qué no habíamos podido decirnos antes de mi partida a Kinmoku, por lo qué decidí, pedirle una cita –aunque fuese solo como amigos o compañeros de trabajo- al llegar a su casa. Si ella aceptaba invitarla a comer a un lugar privado donde pudiéramos decirnos todo aquello qué jamás fue dicho. O quizás, simplemente a tomar un café para retomar aquella amistad qué nos unió hace algún tiempo.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar su comportamiento en el zoológico, ¿Era posible qué aún sé asustara? Quizás era una buena opción para volverla a ver sonreír. Tan ensimismado iba en mis planes qué sin darme cuenta, accidentalmente roce su mano con la mía al hacer un cambio de velocidades. De hecho, lo qué me hizo darme cuenta de aquel hecho fue la corriente eléctrica qué había recorrido mi cuerpo al sentir su cálido roce sobre el mío. Más bien era como si pudiésemos ser uno mismo. Aunque está vez claramente vi un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras ella dirigía su mirada al cielo. Está vez, estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado y una ligera esperanza volvió a renacer en mi interior. Tenía claro qué era posible recuperar a mi querido bombón, mi alegre y querido bombón.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos prácticamente en silencio. Al parecer, cada uno sé había sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Por un momento quise detener el tiempo o por lo menos hacerlo más lento para poder pasar más tiempo junto a ella. Pero desafortunadamente pronto llegamos a su casa.

Me arme de valor. Podía ocurrir qué ella prácticamente me pidiera jamás volver a hablarle –después de todo, su comportamiento tan bipolar lo sugería- o podía ser qué aceptara lo qué le propondría.

-Bombón…

Sin embargo ella me callo abruptamente dejándome sorprendido con sus palabras:

_**-Por favor Seiya, está noche no. Está noche déjame conservar el grato recuerdo de haberme vuelto a ver reflejada en tu mirada. Déjame creer qué esto es un sueño y qué aún puedo permanecer en él. Por lo menos está noche déjame soñar con lo qué pudo ser y no fue….**_

Eso me descoloco. No me había rechazado, pero sin esas exactas palabras me estaba diciendo qué le hubiese gustado vivir su vida a mi lado. Me quede anonadado. Ni siquiera supe qué responderle y cuando ya era tarde para hablar, ella había entrado a su casa.

Estaba a punto de volverme cuando la voz de Sammy me devolvió al presente.

-¿Seiya?

Había crecido bastante durante estos cuatro años. Era el hermano de bombón, el mismo qué tanto la molestaba pero qué la adoraba.

-Hola, Sammy –le salude.

-¡Qué bueno qué has vuelto! Quizás con tu presencia Serena sé olvide de ese circo al qué llama boda. –dijo disgustado.

-¿Estas celoso, Sammy? –pregunte

-No, para nada. Es solo qué el tipo no me gusta para mi hermana. El solo la hace llorar y sufrir, mientras qué hay otro qué hace qué ella vuelva a sonreír.

¿Quién hacía sonreír a bombón? ¿Había llegado tarde a su vida nuevamente? ¿Por qué sé casaba entonces? -Me pregunte

-Ah, menos mal –respondí algo triste.

-Si, menos mal qué quien hace sonreír a mi hermana haya vuelto justo a tiempo para evitar su suicidio.

Comenzamos a conversar. Fue algo corta, pues me di cuenta qué las amigas de bombón estaban dentro. No quería qué supieran qué estaba aquí y me intrigaba lo qué Sammy me estaba contando, por lo qué decidí pedirle qué le pidiera a bombón no decir nada sobre mi presencia en esta ciudad. Con suerte, el espejo de Michiru no reflejaría nada y podría pasar tiempo con ella.

Sammy accedió, pero a cambio me pidió qué le ayudara con sus entrenamientos de soccer, yo accedí gustoso, pues así sabría el porqué de los cambios tan abruptos de bombón.

Me despedí de él, pero antes de hacerlo, me enseño un pequeño truco qué su padre y el habían construido para evitar la puerta principal y a las amigas de bombón.

Sonreí. Al parecer este día qué había comenzado tan mal, era solo el final de la noche para dar paso a la claridad del sol.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lloraron?

Si, Los hermanos Kou estuvieron en la tierra durante este tiempo. ¿Qué creen qué pasara con esos dos? Y Sammy, bueno, pues es Sammy y no le gusta nada Darién, así qué es probable qué ayude a ese par a encontrarse.

¿Qué opinan de su reunión en el trabajo? Apuesto a qué no esperaban el detalle del folder. Y, si fueron observadoras, ya saben a quien pertenece el cofre qué describe Seiya ¿Verdad? En fin. Hasta el próximo.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

Pd. Las invito a pasar por la adaptación que estoy haciendo a la historia de **"El final es el principio"**. Ya saben está en mi profile.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	13. Conversaciones

**EL LLANTO DE UNA PRINCESA**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**CONVERSACIONES**

**Serena Pov.**

Hablando de mantelería y cristalería y no sé qué tantas cosas más habían dado cerca de las 12:30 de la madrugada. Era tardísimo y mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente cansado. Lo único que pedía a gritos era un baño de burbujas para relajarme y dormir profundamente.

Suspire en cuanto deje a las chicas en la puerta. Por mi mente solo pasaban imágenes de Seiya sonriéndome, Seiya haciéndome reír, Seiya enfadándome, Seiya confortándome y complementando mis dibujos. Y así, lentamente entre a casa perdida en mis pensamientos.

La verdad sea dicha de paso, en otro instante ni siquiera me hubiera percatado de su presencia. Iba tan concentrada en la felicidad que me embargaba, así como en el remolino que se habían transformado mis sentimientos: alegría, tristeza, felicidad… tantos y tan distintos, que de no ser porque estaba en mi casa es probable que hubiese pasado de largo por ellas.

Aunque, es posible, que de no ser porque en mi mente estuvo recreando lo sucedido ese día todo el tiempo podría jurar que habría mandado todo al demonio y aún más y sin temor a exagerar creo que me hubiese atrevido a decirles a las chicas que estaba completamente exhausta (lo que no era una mentira realmente) y que no me apetecía hablar de absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con ningún preparativo de ese "maravilloso y mágico" momento. Aún más, incluso hubiese botado por la borda todos sus magníficos planes de boda. Pero afortunada ¿O desafortunadamente? No había sido así y había logrado sobrevivir estoicamente a ese embate. ¿A mí que más me daba si la mantelería era color perla y la cristalería, cubertería y demás en color hueso? ¿Era realmente importante? Para mí, ambos tonos eran tonos demasiado opacos. Si hubiese podido opinar me habría encantado sugerir una raya en color azul, quizás en rosa para cubrir las servilletas o quizás un aro para sostenerlas en ese tono. Pero…. Yo no me atrevía a ir más allá. Simplemente dejaba que crearan la perfecta boda para la perfecta y obediente princesa. De alguna manera quería terminar con todo. Si lo pienso un momento solamente recuerdo que entre las discusiones, habían dicho algo sobre mantelería y cubertería de color blanco prístino con servilletas y mantelería de damasco blanco. O al menos es lo último que había captado. Ya ni siquiera recordaba….

¿Por qué no recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos en mi casa? ¿Qué había cambiado para que yo no deseara el futuro en el que alguna vez había pensado seria la mujer más feliz del mundo? De alguna manera, pienso que quizás fue el conocerlo a él. O simplemente las rupturas que poco a poco se fueron dando entre Darién y yo. No podía culpar a Seiya por ello. El no era el responsable de haber llegado a mi vida después de un final **casi** perfecto. **No puedo evitar pensar**, justo en estos momentos, **que si quizás la vida no me hubiese permitido conocer a mi estrella, si quizás mi querida madre no me hubiese permitido saber la posibilidad de lo imposible. Lo que podría cambiar si yo decidiera**…. **Pero no puedo. Amo a Rini con todo mí ser y aunque puedo tener una maravillosa familia con Seiya, no conozco ese futuro y no deseo conocerlo, porque no sé si tendré las fuerzas necesarias para rechazar el primero.** Apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de mi casa, las observo alejarse poco a poco en el coche de Haruka con una media sonrisa. No puedo evitar sentir pena de mi misma, después de todo, seguiré representado un papel. El papel que todas esperan de mí. Y es muy curioso, como es que al final, lo único que recuerdo es que los manteles no combinaban con la cristalería, cubertería y que tendría que encargarse de ellas Michiru, quien al parecer era la encargada de la decoración en el salón y la distribución de las mesas. Porque yo, "la mujer más feliz del mundo". "La luz del universo". No soy capaz de terminar con la utópica felicidad de las personas que amo. Y, quizás, lo peor es saber que tengo la posibilidad de cambiarlo.

Volví a entrar a la casa, pensando en lo irónico de la situación. Yo siempre había soñado con una boda maravillosa en la que yo me vería completamente involucrada. Elegiría mi vestido, la decoración y me volvería loca contando cada eterno segundo para estar con la persona que yo amaría para toda la vida a mi lado. Sin embargo, por hoy era suficiente de preparativos y torturas. Porque mi camino se había vuelto una tortura al aceptar un futuro que no deseaba. ¡Y pensar que solamente era el inicio! Si a eso le sumábamos que obviamente estaban iniciando por lo más sencillo. No quería ni imaginar el duelo que sería escoger el "adecuado" vestido de novia. ¿Por qué no podían ser más fáciles las cosas? ¿Por qué no podía casarme con el vestido de mamá, como cualquier novia? ¿Por qué no podía elegir una comida sencilla? ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente podía decir: NO ACEPTO?

Di un fuerte suspiro. Necesitaba relajarme con urgencia y volver a ser yo misma. Necesitaba quitarme está careta y ver reflejada en el espejo a Serena Tsukino. A la chica terrestre y despreocupada, a la chica que estaba llena de vida, de sueños e ilusiones, a la chica de cabello rubio largo y lacio llevado en dos coletas. Era suficiente mentirle a los demás, más no así, a mi misma. No necesitaba ver más a la Princesa con aspiraciones de reina. Aunque eso último con gusto lo cambiaría por volver a ser libre. Si tan solo tuviera el valor….

Tan ensimismada entre que no me di cuenta de que mamá aún me esperaba. Alce la mirada. Sus ojos eran profundos. Siempre me había gustado reflejarme en ellos. Era como perderse en la inmensidad de una tormenta, o de la noche, aunque llenos de luz y calidez.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? –Pregunto mi querida madre que había soportado estoicamente a mi lado todas aquellas propuestas y discusiones. Sin embargo, su pregunta me descoloco ¿Tan mala era disimulando? –me cuestione mentalmente.

-Eh…. Sí, claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas, mamá? –Respondí.

Serena. Eres mi única hija y si de algo puedo estar segura es de conocerte. Por supuesto sé que ocultas tus secretos y que hay cosas que no puedes contarme y lo acepto. Siempre lo he sabido y no te cuestiono por ello. Es solo que está noche estabas más distraída de lo normal, hija. Tu cuerpo estaba aquí, sin embargo tu mente estaba en otra parte, y supongo que por la sonrisa y por la mirada perdida que tenías era en cosas mucho más agradables.

Me asombro el minucioso examen que mamá había hecho de mi y de mi comportamiento. Parecía que eso de ser madre te daba poderes extrasensoriales o algo así para captar el estado de ánimo y los gestos de las personas.

-No, ¿Cómo crees mamá? –Me apresure a responder. Seguramente son solo ideas tuyas. He actuado como siempre. Como normalmente lo hago. Es solo que el trabajo hoy estuvo algo complicado. Tuve muchas emociones y estoy algo cansada. Es solo eso mamá.

Ella me devolvió la mirada suspicaz, aunque su rostro parecía estar completamente sereno. Sin embargo, yo la conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo.

–¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? –Le pregunte con temor.

-Seiya –respondió mi madre.

-¿Lo has visto, mamá? –Repregunte sin poder evitar un deje de miedo en la voz.

Claro que esa era una pregunta tonta, pues era más que obvio que lo había visto. Lo sabía desde el momento en que entro a la sala con el café, el té y las pastas para las visitas.

Ella me devolvió la mirada y se acerco a mí, tomándome de las manos.

Serena, hija sé muy bien que quizás hay cosas que no puedes contarme y confió plenamente en ti y en tu recientemente adquirido buen juicio. Aunque, a decir verdad, algunas veces ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender el porqué de tu manera de actuar.

Sé que ya no eres una pequeña niña a la cual pueda controlar y decirle hacía donde dirigirse, mucho menos qué camino tomar. Desde que cumpliste 14, me propuse dejarte ser libre y decidir por ti misma. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que siempre has de contar con el apoyo de tu padre y el mío. Incluso el de Sammy.

Desde el día que llegaste a nuestras vidas, nuestra pequeña Serena has sido el motivo de dicha y de alegría más grande que tu padre y yo hayamos podido tener. Sé que quizás algunas veces hemos sido demasiado duros y otras más bien demasiado flexibles, pero quiero que sepas que cada una de esas veces ha sido pensando en tu bienestar y nada más.

–¿Qué si he visto a Seiya? Si. Claro que lo he visto, Serena. Es por ello que decidí intervenir, aunque indirectamente, claro. No soy yo quien debe enfrentar todo aquello que tú has enfrentado Serena. Sé que ese joven forma parte de tu pasado. Uno que amenaza con volver con más fuerza, con más ímpetu. Pero también sé que tú tienes la fuerza necesaria para resistir a ese embate, si es lo que realmente deseas.

Pero… no creo que sea prudente que discutamos ese tema con la puerta entre abierta y contigo tan cansada. Por ahora, creo que lo más sensato para ti y para todos es ir a descansar. Necesitas reponer energías, aunque algo me dice que por primera vez está noche no te escuchare gritar desesperada. –Señalo mi madre con naturalidad.

Volví a devolverle la mirada completamente desconcertada y llena de temor. ¿Alguna vez me habría visto solo dormida como la Serena normal? ¿Habría vuelto a verme dormir con mis coletas rubias? ¿Se habría asustado con lo que sea que hubiera dicho? ¿Habría revelado algo de suma importancia? De repente el miedo me embargo, aunque intente disimularlo al verla de frente y escuchar su respuesta al sentir que dirigía su mirada hacia mi desconcertado rostro.

Sí, mi pequeña he escuchado cada una de tus suplicas, cada uno de tus lamentos y solamente quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, siempre a tu lado, apoyándote y protegiéndote hasta donde tú me lo permitas.

Yo la miraba atónita. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento habíamos llegado a la sala. Sus observaciones cada vez parecían más acertadas.

¿Por qué jamás me había mencionado lo de las pesadillas? –Me cuestione ¿Qué tanto de ellas había escuchado y comprendido? –Me pregunte aún más aterrorizada. Mi mente parecía repetir las mismas preguntas constantemente en busca de alguna respuesta.

Sin embargo, me tranquilice. No podía perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba. Era probable que solamente hubiese escuchado gritos de miedo, de terror y absolutamente nada que ver con el cuento del príncipe y la princesa. De ser así, era probable que ni siquiera me lo estuviera diciendo, pues lo rectificaría en aquel instante. Además, como prueba contundente de ello. Del hecho de que respetaba mi intimidad estaba el hecho de que yo dormía sin la transformación que realizaba día a día.

Si alguna vez ella hubiese entrado en mi recamara se habría dado cuenta, sin necesidad de explicaciones o palabras que yo había estado engañando a absolutamente casi todos. (Con excepción de Luna y la Reina Serenity) pues dormía con mis coletas rubias que tanto había extrañado a lo largo de ese día. Y que, era probable que me cuestionara por ello a la mañana siguiente. Apenas despertara.

Me alegro comprobar en tan poco tiempo (realmente mi cerebro recuperaba de a poco todos aquellos recuerdos de mi primer nacimiento como princesa) había llegado a una conclusión totalmente valida, con argumentos sustentables, para evitar que el miedo y la zozobra invadieran aún más mi vida.

Concluí que lo más prudente era hacer lo que en un inicio ella misma había sugerido. Ir a dormir por esa noche para poder poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Tenía que pensar y actuar racionalmente. No podía darme el lujo de cometer ningún error. Había llegado a la firme idea de que al menor indicio de que había estado engañando a todos, las chicas volverían a estar pendientes de mi las veinticuatro horas del día sin posibilidad alguna de volver a pasar tiempo sola para reflexionar y afrontarme con arrojo a mi trazado destino.

Ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que me estaba diciendo mi querida madre. Para no parecer grosera bostece un poco al tiempo que me tallaba un poco los ojos en una clara muestra universal sin palabras para decir "tengo sueño".

Mi mamá me dio una sonrisa. Había captado el indirecto mensaje.

-¿Te parece si te cuento mañana toda la verdad de mi encuentro con Seiya mamá? –Le pregunte con cierto matiz suplicante en la voz. La verdad es que estoy cansada y muerta de sueño y mañana tengo clases a las 7:00 de la mañana en punto con el profesor Ikuto y no me gustaría llegar tarde. Ya sabes, parte del problema es que mis compañeros ven muy mal que una estudiante de segundo grado este en un proyecto tan importante y pues de alguna manera, he escuchado que la mayoría piensa que el me regala una calificación. Aunque claro, eso es mentira y no me importa lo que digan, -señale restándole importancia.

Ella simplemente asintió y yo me despedí con un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que decía "buenas noches, mami".

Subí pesarosamente por las escaleras. Quise seguir un poquito más con la farsa del cansancio. Pues bien podría subir, si bien no con tanta energía, si con la naturalidad de un día terminado pero necesitaba un escape. En serio necesitaba pensar antes de actuar o contar cualquier detalle de lo que había sucedido a lo largo del día.

Sin embargo, poco antes de subir al último rellano pregunte por papá. No lo había visto ese día y sinceramente lo extrañaba. Papi era el único que era capaz de alguna manera de ponerles freno a mis alocadas visitas.

-¿Ha llegado papá de Londres? –Pregunte. Es que lo he extrañado muchísimo durante la cena y suponía que con el desfase de horarios podría verlo aunque fuese por poquitas horas. ¿O acaso se ha retrasado su vuelo?

Mamá me observo suspicaz. Sabía que había entendido el verdadero motivo de mi pregunta. No es que fuese una ingrata, claro que extrañaba a mi papi, pero ella también entendía que lo había necesitado durante esa noche para calmar a "Mis amigas".

-Sí, Serena. Tu padre ha vuelto de Londres, sin embargo pequeñita ha llegado tan exhausto como tus estas ahora y ha subido a dormir. Al parecer en el lugar venía en el avión era junto a una señora con un bebe al que le estaban saliendo sus dientes y tuvo un poco de fiebre durante el vuelo, por lo que el pequeño lloro durante la mayor parte del trayecto no permitiéndole dormir y descansar un poco. Sabes que prefiere pasar el tiempo con nosotros y por ello siempre aborda el primer vuelo disponible apenas termina su trabajo y no descansa como debiera, haciéndolo en el avión.

-Qué pena. –Respondí sincera. Me hubiese gustado saludarlo antes de dormir.

-Ha llegado poco antes que tus amigas. De haber llegado después de ellas estoy segura que no se hubiese ido para no dejarte a merced de sus alocados planes. Esto último lo dijo ya sobre el mismo rellano que yo dándome un beso de buenas noches y enviándome nuevamente a dormir.

-Ahora, señorita, a la cama que ha tenido un día lleno de emociones y es necesario descansar para reponer fuerzas. Apenas es miércoles y aún quedan tres días laborables por delante.

Sonreí mientras sentía su beso en mi mejilla y me dirigí de inmediato a mi habitación.

En momentos como ese es cuando deseaba con más ahincó haber tenido una vida normal. Quizás, de ser así, no estaría obligada a casarme con un "fabuloso" príncipe azul, y mucho menos estaría obligada a vivir una utópica realidad que me tocaba construir.

El cansancio comenzaba a cobrarme factura. Realmente con cada paso que daba veía más lejos mi habitación. En días como este, en el que estaba tan cansada me arrepentía de haber subido mi cama que había en mi habitación a la parte de arriba. El decorado era lindo y daba la sensación de un mini departamento, pero aún así, en verdad hoy era capaz de dormir incluso en el suelo.

Apenas había abierto la puerta de mi habitación cuando Sammy salió por ella. Ya no recordaba que debía hablar con él.

¡Me has asustado Sammy! –dije suprimiendo un grito. ¿Por qué te inmiscuyes en mi habitación? No es educado entrar en la habitación de una señorita sin su consentimiento, hermano.

-Lo lamento, Serena, se disculpo mi hermano. Pero la verdad sea dicha, al ver que tus carceleras no se iban, supuse que estarías muerta y que olvidarías que tenemos que hablar. Porque, en verdad necesitamos hacerlo hermana.

Su tono de voz tan formal me asusto. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? –Le cuestione sin apenas pensar y espabilando por completo del sueño que sentía. Quería formar parte de la vida de Sammy y de mis padres tanto como pudiera. Tanto como el futuro cada vez más cercano me dejara. No sabía que tendría que hacer después de casarme con Darién, no sabía cuántos ciclos lunares podría pasar junto a ellos antes de que todo se fuera al traste y que, en el mejor de los casos, tuviera que borrar sus memorias. ¿Cuánto faltaría para el nacimiento de Tokio de Cristal? –Me pregunte mientras observaba con atención a mi hermano. Al tiempo que inconscientemente lleve las manos a mi vientre. Rini. –Pensé. Si ella no hubiese llegado a mi vida, quizás….

-¿Me escuchas, Serena? –Cuestiono Sammy con un fuerte timbre de voz.

-Perdona, Sammy. Estoy algo cansada y no te he escuchado. En verdad lo lamento, hermano. –Dije con verdadero arrepentimiento en la voz.

-Está bien, hermana. No te preocupes. Entiendo. De verdad lo hago. ¿Sabes? He estado intentando hablar contigo para decirte que hoy encontré a alguien muy importante y me ha pedido que te de un mensaje. Y lo hare, porque a decir verdad lo quiero mucho y pues me cae bien, además de que prometió ayudarme con los entrenamientos de futbol soccer.

Sus palabras, si es que habían intentado tranquilizarme habían logrado el efecto contrario. ¿Qué mensaje debía darme? Pero sobre todo ¿De quién?

-Me estas asustando, Sammy. –Dije sinceramente y llena de miedo.

Pues, antes de decírtelo, creo que debes saber que es alguien que es parte de tu pasado y que me encantaría que fuera parte de tu futuro. Es alguien a quien admiro mucho y que siempre te ha hecho sonreír. Porque, si no me equivoco, esa alegría que hace mucho tiempo no reflejaba tu mirada se debe a él. Al hecho de que haya vuelto, porque sé que él ha hablado contigo. Lo encontré justo cuando llegaba.

-¿Has visto a Seiya, Sammy? –Por favor, no puedes decirle a nadie, -comencé a suplicarle desesperada, ¿Quién más me habría visto a su lado? ¿Quién, que pudiera reconocerme y que conociera mi historia con Darién?

Comencé a hiperventilar. Sentía un poco nublada la vista. De repente, entre tantas emociones, vi la alegría en los ojos de Sammy. ¿Por qué mi hermanito estaba tan feliz? Entonces mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar y algo hizo clic en mi mente.

-Yo…. Bueno…. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Sammy –balbuceé

-Sí, claro que iré a dormir, Serena. Pero antes, creo que deberías saber que él… -No, Sammy. Por favor, no quiero saber nada. Solo necesito saber que no le dirás a nadie que él está aquí, por favor. Es necesario para poder seguir viéndolo. –Fue entonces cuando me volví a dar cuenta de mi error. Se suponía que no debía decir eso último.

Mi hermano solo me observaba entre divertido y confuso. Hace tiempo que no actuaba de esa manera impulsiva, o más aún, que no me quedaba sin palabras. Lo adjudique al cansancio y a lo entrado de la madrugada. Por lo que en un último intento por escapar le prometí a mi hermano contarle toda la verdad. Por lo menos, le contaría la parte no censurada de la historia.

-Estoy muy cansada, Sammy. Hablemos mañana. Como he trabajado hasta tarde en el proyecto de hoy, el profesor Ikuto ha permitido que mañana tanto Seiya como yo lleguemos a la oficina hasta muy entrada la mañana. –Debía dejar de hablar. Debía dejar de decir palabras que permitieran a mi hermano oponerse con más fuerza a mi unión con Darién.

-Está bien, Serena. Te dejare descansar porque yo también lo necesito. Mañana comienzan los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol de secundaria y también necesito descansar si quiero aprobarlos, aunque creo que con su ayuda ya no será tan difícil. Después de todo, Seiya siempre fue muy bueno en deportes y si logro que tu jugaras softbol y ganar el juego, será más fácil que logre ayudarme a entrar al equipo de futbol soccer ¿No lo crees, hermana?

No pude evitar sonreír. A pesar de todo, Sammy entendía mi situación. Pese a que aún era muy pequeño cuando todo aquello había sucedido, entendía que necesitaba estar cerca de Seiya. –Pero que cosas pensaba, era probable que el solamente quisiera que él lo ayudara un poco con deportes y yo era quien se hacía ideas.

-Hasta mañana, Sammy.

-Hasta mañana, Serena. ¿Sabes? Es curioso que lo digas. Justo venía a decirte que Seiya quiere que se reúnan mañana y que de ser posible, no les digas a "tus amigas" –Señalo Sammy haciendo comillas en el aire cuando pronunciaba la palabra tus amigas-, que está aquí. Dice que quiere que sea una sorpresa. Pero supongo que tú deseas lo mismo.

Se despidió de mi con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara. Extrañaba estos momentos de complicidad con mi hermano, pero era algo que hace tiempo ya no me permitía. No podía hacerlo. No cuando todo el peso de un futuro estaba casi encima de mí. No cuando se suponía que aprendía y maduraba para comportarme como lo que realmente era. Una princesa destinada a ser la reina del imperio más poderoso del universo.

Le sonreí un poco a Sammy. Note un pedazo de fotografía saliendo de su bolsillo. Era probable que mi hermano si tuviera un problema relacionado con chicas y quizás necesitaría un poco de mi opinión. No es que yo fuese muy buena en esos temas. Pero supuse que quizás, al ser una chica, mi hermano quisiera un consejo sobre como acercarse a alguien o quizás sobre cosas que le gustaran a una chica o algo así. Sonreí con algo de confusión y alegría por todos mis pensamientos, por lo que antes de que se alejara completamente pregunte. ¿A qué hora tienes entrenamiento, Sammy? Quizás pueda acompañarte y platicar ¿Te apetece?

-Claro, Serena. Saldré a las 8:30. Mi entrenamiento comienza a las 9:00

Sonreí. El cansancio se había ido, pero solo una pequeña parte. La suficiente como para poder arreglarme para dormir.

**S&S**

**HARUKA POV**

¿Notaste lo distraída que estuvo la gatita durante la reunión? –Le comente a Michiru con cierto toque de pregunta en la voz. Parecía que aunque el cuerpo de la gatita, de nuestra princesa estaba allí, su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. –Señale está vez con más ahínco.

-¡Oh!, ¡Vamos, Haruka! –Me respondió Michiru. Sabes que nuestra princesa ha madurado mucho en los últimos tiempos y que es probable que esta muy cansada. Supongo que está presionada por terminar el proyecto antes de casarse con el príncipe. –Dijo Michiru con tono alegre.

-Es cierto, dijo Setsuna, quien sostenía a Hotaru entre sus brazos, pues se había dormido. Pese a que ya era toda una señorita, seguía siendo una niña su cuerpo aún se resistía a permanecer en perfecto funcionamiento y equilibrio hasta tarde. La verdad es que la princesa estuvo muy extraña está noche, pero concuerdo con Michiru, Haruka. La princesa Serena se ha vuelto muy responsable y estoy segura que ella está consciente de que una vez que forme su matrimonio con el príncipe, deberá alejarse de todo y de todos para poder construir Tokio de Cristal. Aunque es una pena que no pueda decir cuándo será eso. La reina Serenity ha sellado las puertas del tiempo, ha dicho que quiere que veamos avanzar las cosas a su tiempo, que no debemos adelantarnos a los hechos.

La respuesta de Setsuna me tranquilizo a medias. No me daba la suficiente confianza que la reina le hubiese prohibido a Setsuna, la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, observar por ellas. No sabía si definirlo como algo bueno o algo malo. Porque, ¿Qué tal si un enemigo nos atacaba? ¿Qué tal si podíamos evitar que la vida de la princesa se pusiera en alguna clase de riesgo? Habíamos luchado tanto por llegar hasta el momento de construir Tokio de Cristal, que temía que algo pudiera salir mal. Aunque, por otro lado, eso también podría ser un buen indicio. Eso quería decir que si la reina nos prohibía ver más allá, era porque el futuro ya estaba escrito y sería mejor disfrutar de los pequeños detalles conforme sucedieran.

Al parecer, Michiru se había dado cuenta de mi preocupación…. (Y de la de Setsuna, pues pude ver ¿Miedo? O alguna sensación parecida en su mirada). Pues tomo mi mano entre las suyas, como solía hacer para tranquilizarme. Saben que nada malo le pasara a Serena. No mientras nosotras estemos a su lado. Saben tan bien como yo, que si nuestra princesa se encontrase en peligro, podría verlo en el espejo. Y el espejo ha estado muy tranquilo. No ha mostrado señales de cambios o de enemigos cerca. Ni siquiera un poder o alguna aura maligna alrededor de nuestra princesa. Además estoy segura de que la reina quiere que disfrutemos sin adelantarnos. ¿No creen que es más lindo disfrutar de cada instante sin saber que pasara?

Ambas asentimos, pero la sensación de que algo no estaba bien me seguía carcomiendo el alma. No quería sonar paranoica ni nada por el estilo, pero habíamos luchado tanto por ese momento que cada vez estaba más cercano, pero no podía evitar la sensación de sentir que siempre existía la forma de que algo malo sucediera y sentía que era mi deber protegerlo y evitar el daño a toda costa. Vi el miedo que comenzó a instalarse en Michiru. Si había algo que no podía soportar era su tristeza y me reprendí mentalmente. Quizás ellas tenían razón y debía aprender a controlar mis miedos.

Sonreí forzadamente, Michiru tenía razón, ella tenía su espejo y yo al viento para informarme si algo estaba mal. Aunque esa sensación de que algo ocurría y que nadie me lo decía, ni siquiera mi elemento me tenía bastante inquieta. El hecho que no pudiéramos ver a través de las puertas del tiempo no significaba nada, después de todo, la reina Serenity podía prohibirnos ver por las puertas del tiempo tal y como lo había hecho, pero no podía mandar sobre nuestros elementos naturales de poder. –Pensé. Ni busque más teorías. Era imposible que la reina pudiera mandar sobre nuestros elementos. Quizás, tal y como la primera vez lo había pensado, su majestad, la Reina Serenity deseaba que descubriéramos el futuro poco a poco y permitirnos disfrutar del momento.

Apenas llegamos a casa, (ya que Setsuna y Hotaru vivían con nosotras) deje de preocuparme. Me encontraba tan cansada que lo único que deseaba era una cama cercana y quizás un poco de café para aplacar mis nervios.

Michiru me siguió hasta la habitación y me tranquilizo. Ella tenía razón, además sus argumentos eran convincentes. La princesa se había vuelto una persona muy responsable y era probable que deseara dejar terminado el proyecto en el que el profesor Ikuto la había incluido y que, además, la gatita estuviera feliz por los diseños sobre los que nos había hablado esa noche. Y si a ese hecho le agregábamos que había estado participando activamente en la planificación de su boda, no podríamos decir que la princesa fuese a cambiar el futuro.

Después de un relajante baño decidí descansar. Mañana seria otro día y pasaría a hablar con la gatita. Quizás necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse.

**S&S**

**DARIÉN POV**

Había estado intentando localizar a Serena toda la tarde, sin resultados, pues su móvil estaba apagado y en la oficina solamente saltaba el contestador. Lo que quería decir que era probable que Serena hubiese salido temprano del trabajo.

Mi trabajo en el hospital se había complicado un poco. Había quedado con ella en pasarla a recoger a su casa para cenar juntos. Sabía que su padre estaba en Londres, lo que me permitiría salir con ella sin tener la necesidad de enfrentarme a su padre. No es que no amara a Serena, ni que no la quisiera lo suficiente como para no enfrentarme a su padre. Justo porque la amaba no me enfrentaba a él. De alguna manera, el pensar en Rini con un hombre mayor tras ella no era una visión que me alegrara mucho, de hecho, era extraño y quizás siempre había pensado que el verla crecer como una princesa cambiaria mi manera de sentir, y quizás de pensar en _mi hija._ Pero, justamente por eso y porque amaba a Serena no me enfrentaba a su padre. De algún modo lo comprendía. Él nunca había estado de acuerdo con nuestra relación y lo había dejado dicho implícitamente con sus palabras el día de nuestro compromiso, pero sabía que Serena era para mí, por lo que no le tome importancia. Pronto Serena y yo construiríamos la utópica realidad que habíamos visto. Pronto tendría a mi hija entre mis brazos, y muy pronto tendría a Serena a mi lado para siempre.

Pero mientras tanto, tenía que avisarle que no la podría recoger, el Doctor Matsumoto Akira me había pedido asistirlo en una cirugía cardiotorácica, lo que equivalía a una gran oportunidad. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrar al quirófano no solo como un simple observador, sino como parte del proceso, por lo que debía disculparme con Serena y cancelar nuestra cita.

Sobre las 6:30, había marcado a su casa, su madre me había respondido que ella le daría el mensaje. Que **mi **Serena había olvidado el móvil en casa. Aunque no sé porque sentí que me mentía, perlo lo deje pasar. No quería sonar paranoico, después de todo, la madre de Serena siempre nos había apoyado y era la única en esa familia que había aprobado nuestra relación.

Le pedí a su madre que le avisara que la vería el día siguiente al salir de su trabajo. Sabía que Serena amaba diseñar y me gustaba verla sonreír cuando se encontraba tan relajada y tan feliz porque un nuevo dibujo de su proyecto había sido elegido. No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más, el paciente había ingresado a quirófano y lo único que hacía falta era mi presencia para comenzar la intervención. O, mejor dicho para que el equipo de cirujanos estuviera completo. Lo último que pude pensar fue en el hecho de que para compensar mi falta de hoy, quizás debiera llevarle un precioso ramo de rosas rojas, sus favoritas, y decirle cuanto la amo, la ame y la amare siempre.

**S&S**

**SEIYA POV**

-¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día, hermano? Has llegado bastante tarde –Señalo Taiki. ¿Es posible que hayas aceptado trabajar en el proyecto? –Pregunto esperanzado. Asentí levemente.

-Vamos, Seiya. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que haya sucedido? ¿Por qué al final de cuentas si has aceptado el proyecto? –Pregunto está vez Yaten esperanzado.

-Lo he aceptado. Respondí sin más. Odiaba mentirles, pero no podía decirles nada. No podía decirles que había encontrado a bombón, pues me pedirían que me alejara inmediatamente de ella y eso era lo último que pensaba hacer. Planeaba robarle cada segundo que pudiera pasar con mi bombón hasta el inevitable día.

¿Qué tal ha ido su día? –cuestione bastante interesado. ¿han podido inscribirse ya en la universidad?

-Ha sido bastante fácil el día, en realidad, la gente de este planeta no olvida y siguen adorando a Three Lights. Aunque es molesto volver a estar rodeado de fanáticas que creen conocer todo sobre ti. Es molesto. –Señalo Yaten.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Taiki. Aunque tiene sus ventajas, pues gracias a esa fama es que por lo menos yo he logrado que me acepten en la facultad de medicina aunque mis papeles no hayan llegado aún de Harvard. –Dijo Taiki al tiempo que se quitaba sus lentes y dejaba de lado su libro. ¿Qué tal ha sido para ti Seiya?

-Supongo que ha sido mucho mejor que el suyo. –Señale como restándole importancia. Solo una de las chicas se ha emocionado como verdadera fanática. Pero el profesor logro controlarla y nadie me ha molestado con lo de ser una estrella. Debo darle las gracias al profesor por ello. Al parecer el equipo está muy compenetrado y en lo único que piensan es en el proyecto y en que todo salga bien. Me he dado cuenta que aunque son gente talentosa, la mayoría aún son estudiantes y ve está oportunidad que el profesor nos ha dado como un logro antes de terminar la carrera universitaria. Así que…. Creo que podría ser el príncipe de Inglaterra y ellos me tratarían como un simple mortal más.

-Vaya, hermano. Has corrido con bastante suerte –Dijo Yaten aún molesto por el hecho de que a él si lo habían perseguido un par de fanáticas.

-¿Por qué has llegado hasta ahora entonces, Seiya? –Realmente es tardísimo y tengo entendido que en cualquier parte del mundo la jornada laboral es de solamente ocho horas. –Señalo Taiki como siempre tan atento a la situación.

-Ah, no ha sido nada. –Señale lo más sereno posible. Es solo que me he quedado hasta tarde en la oficina porque quería familiarizarme completamente con el proyecto y quería estar a la par de todos por lo que le pedí al profesor que me permitiera quedarme en la oficina.

-Que bien, hermano. Me alegra que te guste el proyecto. –Dijo muy animado Taiki. Sabía que te vendría bien trabajar y distraerte para no pensar en. Bueno, simplemente lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. –Dije. Justo de eso quiero hablarles. Me gustaría pedirles que por favor, no busquen a las chicas. No quiero ver a bombón ahora. No cuando puedo hacer algo aún. Sé que prometí dejarla ser feliz con su novio y es justamente por eso que no quisiera que habláramos sobre ella ni cualquier nombre o cosa que me la recuerde. Aún es duro estar aquí y resistir la tentación de ir a buscarla.

Agache la mirada. Desde que había montado en la camioneta en lo único que pensaba era en que nadie podría separarme de bombón el tiempo del que dispusiera para estar con ella. Supuse que funciono cuando sentí la palma de Taiki y Yaten sobre mi hombro izquierdo y derecho, respectivamente. Odiaba mentirles, pero las circunstancias me habían llevado a ello y sabía que ellos no entenderían que estuviera cerca de ella.

-No te preocupes, hermano. Nadie sabrá que estamos aquí. Ni siquiera ellas. Te queremos y te apoyaremos hasta el final Seiya. Dijeron al unísono mis hermanos.

Supe que era un buen momento para decirlo entonces. Puse mi cara más triste. Hora de comenzar la actuación –pensé.

¿Saben? Me he encontrado con Sammy. El hermano de bombón. Tranquilos. No pasa nada, le he convencido de que no le mencione de mi estadía, mejor dicho, nuestra estadía en este sitio a nadie. No me gustaría que ella supiera que este aquí. El ha prometido guardar el secreto a cambio de algo simple y supongo que no afectara que lo vea, así que será mejor que se enteren chicos. El hermano de Serena, de bombón me ha dicho que ha cambio de guardar el secreto quiere que lo entrene para jugar futbol soccer y he aceptado. Por lo que los entrenamientos comienzan el día de mañana a las 8:30 a.m. descuiden, confió en él. Además, el mismo me ha dicho que bombón tiene clases por la mañana, así que de paso evitare toparme accidentalmente con ella por alguna parte del campus o simplemente en la cafetería. –Buenas noches y hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, hermano. Y prometemos confiar en ti. Sabemos que no te acercaras a Serena hasta que el inevitable día llegue. Y ese día, estaremos contigo.

-Gracias. –dije sintiéndome horrible por no ser capaz de decir la verdad.

* * *

Antes que nada. Perdón por no actualizar. Este capi lo tengo básicamente desde hace un par de semanas hasta la mitad, y la semana pasada que lo termine quise publicar, pero mi mami estuvo en el hospital y no tuve cabeza para nada. Perdón.

Este capítulo está dedicado a una personita muy especial que me ha pedido continuarlo por mucho tiempo. Es especialmente para **PRINCESSSNERAK**. Gracias por estar allí. Y para todas y cada una de ustedes que también me siguen y que esperan la actualización. Gracias.

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lloraron?

¿Qué les pareció el relato de la outers? Siento que así es como debió ser la boda de Serena. Una espectacular pero con muchas restricciones. ¿Ustedes no? Todo demasiado calculado, demasiado perfecto.

¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Los descubrirán? ¿Qué dirá el padre de Serena cuando sepa que Seiya regreso?

¿Qué les pareció la mamá de Serena? ¿Creen que ya sepa algo sobre que su hija es una princesa?

¿No odiaron a Darién y a la vez respiraron por dejar plantada a Serena? Digo, es odioso que te cancelen una cita de último minuto, pero a la vez, menos mal, porque Sere ni siquiera se acordó de él.

Hasta el próximo.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**.

Pd. Las invito a pasar por la adaptación que estoy haciendo a la historia de **"El final es el principio"**. Ya saben está en mi profile.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	14. Petición

Hola chicos. Se que la mayoría esperaba una actualización. Trabajo en ello. Algunos de ustedes ya saben las varias razones por las que no he actualizado pero, antes de actualizar, y debido a los múltiples rumores que existen sobre la eliminación de varios fanfics es que es esta petición. Quería enterarlos de la situación y unirme al grupo de chicas que esta tratando de evitar y en su caso cambiar la situación por la que la pagina que nos ha dado tantas alegrías cambie. Sin mas, solo prometiendo actualizar a la brevedad posible les dejo esta carta petición:

**Bueno chicos es lamentable lo que está ocurriendo… yo he leído cantidades de fanfic los cuales son realmente maravillosos y extraordinariamente largos… y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fueran borrados, es algo que no tendría perdón alguno. Nosotros los autores siempre ponemos nuestro corazón en lo que escribimos y no creo que se gusto que los eliminen solo porque tenga mucha violencia o lemon explicito. Yo creo que hay gustos para todos y eso se puede ver reflejado en los reviews y si hay mil reviews en una historia que contenga violencia extrema o escenas sexuales fuertes los van a borrar…? y si lo hicieran ¿qué pasa con esas personas que siguen esa historia o que la siguieron y que las tienen en sus pagina como sus favoritas…? ¿Qué ocurre con los autores y su dedicación en su obra? Hay mi sinceramente no me gustaría que ocurriera eso, no me gustaría que una de mis historias fuera borrada por algo tan estúpido… realmente creo que dejaría de escribir… y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Yuuki Kuchiki

Serena Princesita Hale


End file.
